Profecia
by PrincesadelaLuna2291
Summary: Kagome dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo con melancolía, al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. no me dejes por favor suplico y se inclino un poco para poder probar los labios de su amada sacerdotisa. Kagome dio su último respiro de vida y murió
1. Cap I: Tiempo despues

**Profecía Sesshomaru x Kagome**

**Capitulo I**

Un viento frió soplo, algo sumamente extraño, no era otoño, el verano apenas comenzaba, las hojas de los árboles fueron mecidas en un movimiento sincronizado y algunas de estas cayeron al suelo y otras volaron lejos.

En el cielo, el destello de una flecha sagrada al ser disparada se hizo presente. En la oscuridad de la noche, bajo un cielo sin luna y sin estrella, las cuales se escondían tras el cielo nublado, demostraban su miedo ante la batalla que en la tierra de humanos y demonios se libraba.

Una silueta femenina era difícilmente distinguida.

Ella apuntaba con una flecha a todas las direcciones esperando por el ataque de su enemigo. Un ruido en los arbusto hizo que si oído se agudizara. Entonces disparo.

Un grito de dolor proveniente de un youkai, rompió el silencio y perdiéndose en un eco le dio la victoria a la miko que había disparado la flecha sagrada.

Por fin había terminado, esta vez el ejército de demonios era más grande y más poderoso.

El viento soplo de nuevo, y esta vez las nubes se hicieron a un lado dejando paso a la luz de la luna la cual alumbro a la joven sacerdotisa que se encontraba en un bosque rodeada por restos y sangre de demonios.

Estaba vestida con un kimono rojo adornado con dibujos de sakuras las cuales danzaban cuando la brisa tocaba a la joven.

Su cabello largo hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura, de forma lisa hasta llegar a sus puntas las cuales terminaban en rizos definidos. Su piel era blanca, con toques rosas en sus resaltados pómulos. De facciones y rasgos delicados. Sus ojos eran color café caramelo, de los cuales una mirada fría, producto de muchas decepciones eran opacados.

Era alta, de cintura pequeña, piernas largas y anchas caderas las cuales le daban una silueta perfecta y deseable ante los humanos y algunos youkais.

La joven caminaba a paso lento, tenía una herida en su pierna derecha la cual sangraba mucho, necesitaba llegar al castillo de su amo y curarla con rapidez. Con su arco en una mano y una piedra de color azul la otra la joven recitaba un rezo a medida que caminaba. Purificaba la piedra después de haber estado en manos maligna por tanto tiempo.

Aquellas circunstancias le habían revivido las dolorosas memorias de cuando era una simple colegiala y buscaba los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon junto a sus difuntos amigos y al hombre al cual amo pero que la traiciono Inuyasha.

Cerro sus ojos, sus pasos era guiados por sus instintos, y las imágenes de la ultima vez que vio a Inuyasha pasaron por su mente como una película de terror.

Era doloroso y decepcionante al mismo tiempo ver aquel hanyou al cual estuvo apunto de entregarle su ser, convertirse en un Youkai por completo perdiendo su parte humana, para que luego matara a sus amigos descuartizándolos uno a uno sin escuchar las suplicas de estos. Ella horrorizada emprendido su huida se adentro en el bosque en donde era perseguida por el, como si la estuviera cazando.

Tropezó y perdió el conocimiento, cuando despertó se encontraba en un cuarto, acostada en una cama grande, cubierta con sabanas de seda y rodeada de pinturas y cuadros de otros seres, algunos que ella había visto antes morir bajo el poder de la espada de Inuyasha… acaso estaba muerta….no, alguien la había salvado.

Con todos aquellos acontecimientos juntos, Kagome había madurado mucho y su poder incremento de manera sorprendente. Ya no era la de antes, el corazón se lo habían vuelto de piedra.

Abrió sus ojos, ya se encontraba enfrente de las grandes puertas de hierro del castillo del Youkai que la había salvado esa noche de Inuyasha. Un castillo construido en una colina, rodeado por bosques, los cuales eran habitados por pájaros, mamíferos e insectos. No muy alejado del castillo un río hacia su pasar en el peces de todos los colores y tamaños, el lugar era como vivir en la paraíso, a diferencia que no era Dios quien lo reinaba.

El aullido de un lobo se escucho en la cercanía. Entonces las puertas se abrieron, y ella hizo su entrada.

El castillo además estaba construido con bloques de ladrillos y piedras, los vidrios de este eran vitrales puesto en ellos varias imágenes estaban dibujadas… y cada una de ellas contaba la historia o algo mejor conocido como una profecía.

Pasando por una gran sala, en donde había pinturas y retratos de antepasados del dueño del castillo, Kagome se detuvo ante uno de ellos y lo miro.

El hombre retratado en el cuadro, era de ojos color púrpura los cuales estaban delineados de negro resaltando el color. De cabellos del mismo color de sus ojos con visos plateados el Youkai se hacia ver intimidante. Vestido con una armadura dorada tenía en sus manos una espada en posición de ataque. Kagome junto sus manos e hizo una reverencia, para después dejar su arco y flechas a un lado de este.

Subía con dificultad las escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación. Y nadie la ayudaría a llegar a esta puesto dormía en una torre del lado este del castillo, no se le tenia permitido relacionarse con los demás. Con ninguno de los fuertes guerreros y seres que ahí vivían.

Por fin llego a la gran habitación, adornada por candelabros los cuales tenían sus velas encendidas para darle claridad al lugar. Su cama fue tallada y hecha de la madera del árbol sagrado de donde había despertado Inuyasha y esta era cubierta por sabanas de seda y algodón, de almohada rellenas por plumas de las aves del paraíso y un velo caía sobre esta rodeándola. Enfrente de la pared de su cama había dos pinturas. Una era de una hermosa mujer de ojos dorados como el mismo sol, cabellos negros… no era un demonio, era humana. Y a su la lado estaba ella. Vestida de sacerdotisa, una foto que le traía el recuerdo de una mujer que por mucho tiempo envidio y creyó culpable de que su amor no fuera correspondido Kikio. A petición de ella, el marco que protegía la pintura fue hecho de los restos del pozo devora huesos, los únicos trozos de madera que quedaron después que este fuera destruido.

Dejo sus sandalias a un lado de su cama y desato el nudo que amarraba su kimono haciendo que este se deslizara por su delgado y fino cuerpo, dejándola desnuda. Tomo un kimono rojo, sin nada en el. Y se lo coloco, este bordeaba sus curvas y resaltaba su busto, cayendo sobre sus piernas con una abertura pronunciada al lado derecho.

Se sentó en su cama, entonces escucho que la puerta se abría y entraba un ser alto.

Te has demorado- comento el ser.

Kagome solo lo miro y sonrió.

Tsukino-sama- dijo ella.- Arigato- y estiro sus manos para recibir el recipiente con las hierbas medicinales, las cuales estaban mezcladas con la sangre de ese ser para acelerar la curación.

El ser dejo a un lado su semblante frió y se sentó en la cama de ella. Tomo su blanca pierna e hizo a un lado el kimono descubriéndola.

Me alegra que llegaras viva- dijo Tsukino. El era ese youkai al cual Kagome le había hecho la reverencia, aunque ahora ya estaba un poco más viejo y débil, había vivido muchos años y bien sabía que su hora se acercaba.

Hoy eran más. Pero he conseguido la piedra por la cual me enviaste- dijo ella mirando a su lado izquierdo y señalando con la mirada aquella roca azul que brillaba con intensidad.

Debes quedártela- dijo el – te pertenece a ti

Pero para que la necesito?-pregunto Kagome

Ella te protegerá, esa piedra y su color representa salud y fuerza. Te darán vitalidad y te protegerán de seres malignos y nunca estarás vulnerable… así como cuando te encontré- dijo el sonriendo.

Prefiero no hablar de eso- respondió Kagome de manera fría y seca. Pero para darse cuenta de la falta de respeto que había cometido y bajando su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Discúlpeme Tsukino- sama.- dijo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el castigo. Un golpe, una herida, una garra de veneno así como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

El seguía sonriendo.

Kagome- dijo el en tono de voz suave y bajo. Ella levanto un poco su mirada.

He terminado de curar la herida, es mejor que te limpies un poco y duermas mereces un descanso- dijo y le beso la frente a la joven.

Mañana tendrás entrenamiento en el campo de las aves de fuego, sabes bien que el fuego es tu debilidad y quiero que perfecciones la técnica- dijo en tono de voz severo.

Ella solo asintió.

Buenas noches- dijo

Buenas noches padre- dijo ella.

El sonrió y cerro la puerta tras el.

Kagome se levanto y tomo un jarrón con agua tibia que había en una mesa y tomo un paño que había a su lado y lo mojo en esta. Pasándolo por sus brazos y limpiando los restos de sangre. Una vez termino regreso a su cama, y se acurrucó en sus sabanas cerrando los ojos mientras sus sueños eran cuidados por su amo.

Afuera, apoyado en la puerta todavía se encontraba Tsukino-sama meditando.

Ya me queda poco tiempo, puedo sentirlo- dijo para sus adentros.

Duerme tranquila, pequeña mía- dijo en voz alta, desde el día que la encontró la había adoptado como a su hija, pues el nunca había tenido descendientes.

Debes ser fuerte, puesto en tus hombros ya hace una profecía que debes cumplir- dijo por última vez y dio un suspiro, el cual se deslizo por la abertura baja de la puerta y apago las velas del cuarto de Kagome. Dejándola en completa oscuridad.


	2. Cap II: Adios TsukinoSama

**Capitulo II**

Los primeros rayos del sol, entraban por la gran ventana del cuarto de Kagome y la brisa movía las cortinas con suma delicadeza. Una figura perfecta yacía descansando después de tan dura batalla la noche anterior. Y sus ojos comenzaban a temblar, dando a entender que pronto se abrirían para dar pasó a aquella mirada café que era tan brillante como el sol esa mañana.

Kagome quien había descansado bien, arrugaba el entrecejo levemente mostrando el fastidio e incomodidad de la luz. A pesar de a ver vivido con Tsukino-sama por mas de 5 años, no se había acostumbrado en ser la primera en abrir los ojos, puesto su torre estaba del lado este del castillo alejada de todo lo demás.

Se levanto apoyándose en uno de sus brazos y froto sus ojos. Sus cabellos negros estaban regados por la toda la cabecera de la cama. Una vez abrió sus ojos por completo tomo un peine de oro, el cual había sido hecho al fundir del báculo de Miroku. Ella había tomado las pertenencias de sus amigos y las había hecho algo que utilizara todos los días para recordarlos.

Desenredo sus largos cabellos y se levanto de la cama, dejando que el kimono el cual se había subido un poco y dejaba ver sus largas y bien trabajadas piernas, cubriera su cuerpo completo.

Se dirigió a su baño, el cual estaba hecho exactamente para una humana, aunque el decorado era de princesa. En su mayoría de mármol rojo y de piezas de oro.

El sonido del agua corriendo era todo lo audible en ese momento. Y el vapor elevándose hasta empañar el espejo era lo único visible.

Kagome retiro su kimono lentamente. Como solía hacerlo siempre, igual bien había aprendido que no debía hacer las cosas con afán… de la carrera solo queda el cansancio.

El kimono se deslizo por todo su cuerpo dejándola desnuda, siendo cubierta por el vapor que el agua caliente producía.

Primero introdujo sus piernas, después se fue recostando al mármol hasta que el agua llego al punto en donde cubría sus senos. Se estiro un poco y cerro la llave del agua y todo quedo en silencio. Entonces el sonido constante de una gota cayendo en la tina llena agua era lo único que Kagome escuchaba, pero solo fue por unos segundos… después todo fue silencioso de nuevo.

Sumergió su cabeza en el agua, y unas cuantas burbujas de aire subieron a la superficie, después todo quedo en calma.

Kagome intento concentrarse y cerró sus ojos, pero era inútil, Inuyasha atormentaba sus recuerdos.

Imágenes desde el día en el cual piso por primera vez las tierras del Sengoku hasta el día presente. Recuerdos bellos, pero dolorosos al mismo tiempo. Una lágrima fue distinguida del agua ya que tenía un brillo algo poco familiar. Las lagrimas de Kagome eran especiales, sus poderes incrementaron y la rareza de estos recorría sus venas y con solo una gota de su sangre podía purificar a miles de demonios… era algo irónico, Inuyasha destruía con su espada y ella solo les daba una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Después de todo esa era la naturalidad de Inuyasha… destruir.

Pronto la calidez del agua se iba perdiendo y poco a poco se volvía fría. El cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a temblar, pero ella no abría sus ojos… como extrañaba la sensación de calor y protección que Inuyasha le brindaba en las frías y peligrosas noches en las cuales dormían en la intemperie, le hacia falta sentir las caricias de Inuyasha cuando la abrazaba y la dormía en sus brazos. Pero tampoco podía olvidar el día que Inuyasha pidió su deseo, el convertirse en un Youkai por completo, y persiguió a sus amigos uno a uno para matarlos sin piedad. Ella tuvo suerte de escapar, pero aun recordaba cuando Inuyasha le pego en el rostro e intento abusar de ella antes que ella emprendiera la fuga, alejándose para siempre de su sueños, y no solo perdiendo al hombre que amaba, sino a su familia, pues el pozo fue destruido al Inuyasha transformarse en Youkai, cambiando así el rumbo de la historia… ella ya no tenia familia en la época actual pues ella nunca había nacido.

Kagome- dijo la voz de un joven – Kagome- repitió.

Esto saco a Kagome completamente de sus pensamientos y salio de la tina. Seco su cuerpo y se coloco un atuendo que Tsukino- sama le había regalado unas semanas después que ella llego al castillo. Su cabello seguía mojado y escurría agua de este.

Que sucede Yue?-pregunto ella a un joven de cabellos blancos los cuales eran largos, su vestimenta blanca con bordados púrpura y de ojos púrpura claro. Era alto y apuesto, de facciones fuertes pero delicadas al mismo tiempo. Con alas en su espalda.

Es Tsukino- dijo sin rodeos.

Que le ocurre a mi padre?-pregunto Kagome alarmada.

Esta muy grave, el palacio fue atacado, y al parecer muchos de los lobos que cuidan los alrededores fueron asesinados- contesto

Pero como fue eso posible?-pregunto Kagome tomando el arco y las flechas que muy temprano en la mañana habían sido traídas por un sirviente.

Al parecer había un traidor en el castillo, uno de los sirvientes nuevos, pero ya se ha matado- dijo Yue detallando a Kagome.

Esta en su habitación?-pregunto la sacerdotisa.

Si- dijo Yue.

Kagome se disponía a salir pero fue detenida por el brazo del joven.

Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos y el la miro a ella de la misma manera.

Kagome-san- dijo el

Yue… será mejor que me sueltes- dijo ella, su voz titubeaba

Kagome, sabes bien que necesitamos hablar- dijo el en tono de voz serio.

Lo siento será en otra ocasión- dijo ella y se soltó rápidamente y salio del cuarto.

Yue solo la miro partir, no la pudo detener, solo veía como día tras día Kagome se alejaba de el. Todo por confesarle su amor, cuantas veces no soñaba que la tenía en su cama, haciéndola suya. Tocando su piel, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, probando sus labios y haciéndola gritar de placer. Teniéndola en sus brazos y marcándola para que nadie mas la tocara, pero una vez mas esos solo eran sueño, pues bien sabia que era imposible tenerla a su lado… una sacerdotisa y un Youkai no podían estar juntos.

-.-

Tsukino- sama- decía Kagome mientras empujaba la puerta con fuerza, para encontrarse con el cuerpo herido de su padre adoptivo.

Kagome- dijo el con mucho esfuerzo

No te muevas padre- dijo ella casi llorando.

Pequeña mía- dijo el sonriendo

Padre, no te muevas, dejame curarte esas heridas- dijo Kagome pero el la detuvo

Kagome yo sabia que estoy pasaría. El ataque al castillo y lo que esta por venir- el tosió.

Padre, no me dejes por favor- suplico Kagome.

Es hora ya de partir Kagome, solo te pido cumplas la profecía que yo no pude cumplir y que seas feliz a su lado- dijo, su respiración se hacia lenta y pesada.

Tsukino-sama, no cierre lo ojos- le exigía Kagome- Tsukino-sama no- decía ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el Youkai había dado su último respiro de vida.

No… despierte por favor- decía ella llorando- abra los ojos- golpeo la cama con fuerza. Porque todas las personas a las que quería se tenían que ir de su lado.

Yue quien miraba la escena desde el marco de la puerta se acerco rápidamente a Kagome y la puso de pie abrazándola y cubriéndola con sus dos alas, dejando que desahogara el dolor en su pecho.

-.-

Un mes desde la muerte de su querido padre había trascurrido. Kagome quien solo se dedicaba a rezarles a los dioses por el alma de su amo, había caído en una depresión. No salía a destruir a ningún demonio y su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa había sido suspendido.

Kagome- dijo un joven desde la puerta.

Ella no respondió, continuaba mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas.

Te he traído la comida- dijo el joven de nuevo.

No tengo hambre- respondió aun sin mirarlo.

Pero Kagome-sama- dijo el joven de nuevo.

Ahora a Kagome se le trataba con respeto en el castillo, pues era su dueña, y rodeada de Youkais en ese mes se había vuelto mas fría que antes. Solo le interesa incrementar sus fuerzas por medio de la meditación para buscar al mal nacido que había matado a Tsukino.

Dije que no- repitió de nuevo la joven en tono más alto.

Lo siento- dijo el joven bajando la cabeza.

Entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Discúlpame Yue- dijo ella mientras se acercaba al joven para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y acariciarlo.

No te preocupes- dijo el intentado sonreír.

Yue perdón, pero sabes bien que desde que Tsukino nos dejo, mi mundo no es igual.- respondió.

Tu puedes ser feliz Kagome- dijo el- junto a mi

Ella lo dejo de tocar y retrocedió.

Sabes bien que eso es imposible- contesto

Pero podríamos escapar, irnos lejos- contrario el joven.

No Yue, no pienso poner tu vida en peligro y dejar que te torturen. Además mi corazón es una caja, la cual solo tiene un poquito de amor y es por Tsukino-sama- dijo finalmente.

Yue cerro sus puños en impotencia por no poder besarla ahí mismo, y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Debía contenerse, además ella tenía razón el castigo seria fuerte para los dos si los descubrían.

Será mejor que camines un rato- sugirió el joven cambiando el tema de conversación.

No puedo debo rezar- dijo ella.

Debes hacerlo, es por tu salud, ve a caminar por los alrededores, ve y conoce tus territorios- dijo el dándole ánimos.

De acuerdo- dijo ella sonriendo.

-.-

Las horas pasaban, y Kagome no regresaba al castillo. Yue se encontraba mirando por la ventana del cuarto de la joven. Con un kimono de ella en sus manos, respirando ese olor a jazmines que lo volvía loco. Porque no podía tenerla, porque… maldita sea Kagome te amo con todo mí ser pero no puedo demostrártelo- dijo el joven para sus adentros.

En la parte mas interna del bosque Kagome ya emprendía su camino de regreso, era de noche y estaba agotada.

Caminando bajo la luz de la luna, a la lejanía se topo con el cuerpo de una niña inconsciente y herida. Su cuerpecito estaba cubierto en sangre con muchas heridas y raspones por todo su cuerpo. Kagome la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo.

La miro al rostro y sus ojos se abrieron en impresión.

Ella sabía quien era esa niña, la habia visto muchas veces, con n Youkai arrogante y poderoso, rey de los territorios del norte. El hermano del Hanyou al que amo… ella era la acompañante de Sesshomaru… la pequeña Rin….

Pero que hacia ella ahí? Como había llegado a los territorios de ella? y en donde estaba el… Sesshomaru?


	3. Cap III: Bienvenido seas Sesshomaru

**Capitulo III**

La miko apresuro su paso, con la niña en sus brazos. Creo un aura protectora para que no siguiera perdiendo sangre y su respiración regresara al ritmo normal. Pero era inútil, Rin se le moría en los brazos y ella no permitiría que otra persona muriera.

Llego al castillo, una ráfaga de viento, ocasionada por su aura sagrada las puertas se abrieron y los demonios que vigilaban la entrada la miraron con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Kagome entraba por la torre del lado oeste del castillo… era la primera vez que ellos la veían.

Subió a unos de los cuartos que estaba a la derecha de la habitación de Tsukino- sama y ahí dejo a la niña mientras buscaba las hiervas medicinales y las mezclaba con un poco de su sangre.

La respiración de Rin era pesada y lenta, no movía su cuerpo y sus ojos no se abrían. Kagome la curo y vendo lo más rápido y cuidadosa que pudo. Entonces recordó la piedra azul de la cual Tsukino le había encargado cuidar. La tenia con ella en una bolsita de cuero la saco y la coloco al lado del cuerpo de Rin. Y dijo un conjuro, creando una barrera protectora alrededor del cuerpo de la niña y salio del cuarto. Eso la protegería por si algún demonio del castillo la encontraba e intentaba hacerle daño.

-.-

Tres semanas desde el encuentro de la pequeña Rin habían pasado. Y Kagome le dedicaba todo el tiempo a la niña. No se separaba de su lado, velaba por ella día y noche. No dormía, ni comía, solo la miraba y rezaba… esa era su vida ahora.

Rin continuaba con sus ojitos cerrados, y sin moverse… tres semanas en el mismo estado.

Ahora se encontraba dormida en la cama del cuarto de Kagome, ella le había pedido a Yue que lo hiciera, con su carita de ángel aun con unos cuantos raspones que no había cicatrizado por completo. Sus ojos, mencionado antes no abrían. Y Kagome esperaba todas las mañanas por un movimiento que le anunciara que la niña pronto despertaría pero nada ocurría… y si Rin continuaba así, su corazón no soportaría y dejaría de latir.

El cuerpo de la niña seguía vendado, y su kimono el cual había sido destrozado por lo que la ataco había sido sustituido por uno color rosa el cual resaltaba lo pálida que estaba la piel.

Kagome tenía un paño con el cual humedecía los labios de Rin.

Ya era medio día, y nada sucedió… tendrían que esperar otro día mas…

Kagome- dijo Yue mientras entraba al cuarto.

Que sucede?-pregunto mientras sobaba los cabellos de la niña.

He enviado a un grupo de Youkais a buscar al amo de esta humana- dijo el.

Se llama Rin- comento Kagome.- y no seas despectivo, te recuerdo yo pertenezco su raza.- aclaro la sacerdotisa.

Lo siento- se disculpo Yue.

Ella no respondió, solo se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana…- por favor Rin tienes que despertar- suplico Kagome a los cielos.

Tsukino-sama, dame la sabiduría para curarla- rogó.

Todo estará bien- dijo Yue, quien esta tras ella y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

Yue- murmuro Kagome, sus piernas temblaron al contacto con el Joven Youkai.

No me pidas que te deje Kagome- dijo- por favor déjame abrazarte- suplico.

Pero nosotros no debemos- le recordó, mientras intentaba retirar sus manos de la cintura, pero era inútil Yue no cedía.

No Kagome, estoy harto de seguir las reglas, te amo y lo sabes- dijo el joven finalmente.

Esas palabras- susurro Kagome.

Si, ellas la habían escuchado antes, la noche anterior a la batalla final. Inuyasha se acerco a ella, mientras sostenía un fragmento de la perla. Kagome lo purificaba.

Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo. Ella se sorprendió y el dijo las palabras que ella anhelaba escuchar…

Te amo Kagome, lo sabes bien- convirtiéndose ese el último recuerdo hermoso de Inuyasha.

Kagome seguía siendo abrazada por Yue, había algo que no estaba bien… ella cerraba sus ojos lentamente como si cayeran en un trance. Yue la seguía abrazando y cada vez más acercaba sus labios al cuello de la joven.

El cuerpo de Kagome descansaba en los brazos de el. Y no podía hacer nada para controlarlo… era Yue quien se apoderaba de ella… sin ella saberlo.

Yue poso sus labios en el cuello de la hermosa miko. Y lo saboreo, con su otra mano removió un poco el kimono de Kagome hasta dejar su hombro descubierto y besarlo de igual manera… era cierto que el y Kagome no podían ser algo, pero una vez se entregaran nada los podría separar y seria aceptados como pareja.

Pero el plan de Yue fue interrumpido por un quejido que se escapo de los labios de Rin, esto hizo que Kagome reaccionara.

Se safo de los brazos de Yue y acomodo su kimono.- te puedes retirar- dijo ella en tono de voz seco.

El solo arrugo el entrecejo y se salio del cuarto dejándola sola.

Vamos pequeñas, abre los ojos- suplico.

Sess…sessh…omaru-sama- dijo la niña.

Llama a su amo- pensó Kagome

Los parpados de Rin, se movieron un poco… finalmente se abrieron, por fin Rin había despertado.

Por impulso Rin abrazo a Kagome, quien la recibió sorprendía.

No me deje- suplico la niña.

Tranquila- dijo Kagome acostándola de nuevo.- estas a salvo.

Lady Kagome?- dijo la niña, la había reconocido.

Si Rin soy yo- contesto

Que hace aquí?-pregunto, vaya lo curiosa no se le había quitado. A pesar de ser toda una jovencita, a Kagome le gustaba ver a Rin como una niña y como eso la trataría.

Eso una historia muy larga, mejor dime si recuerdas como llegaste a estos territorios- dijo Kagome.

La niña bajo mirada- fue un ataque al castillo- respondió la niña.

Yo estaba dormida, cuando sentí que el señor Sesshomaru entro en mi cuarto y me cargo- las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- le pregunte a donde íbamos, el no respondió a mi pregunta, solo me dijo que me protegería con su propia vida y me sonrió- dijo ella.

Le sonrió?-pensó Kagome, el lazo que unía a Rin a Sesshomaru debía ser muy fuerte.

Y lo ultimo que recuerdo es el sonido de una explosión – finalizo.

Ya veo- dijo Kagome.

Pero también recuerdo que unos días antes, el señor sesshomaru estaba hablando con un joven lobo, y decían que una fuerza maligna se desplazaba desde el sur de la región- dijo Rin

Sur?- se pregunto Kagome- Inuyasha- dijo abriendo los ojos en impresión.

Rin se quejo de nuevo.

Debes descansar, come un poco y duerme- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Lady Kagome- dijo Rin- se parece mucho a la sacerdotisa que el amo Sesshomaru encontró muerta en el camino, unos días después que ese ser llamado Naraku muriera- comento la niña.

De quien me hablas?-pregunto

No recuerdo muy bien su nombre, pero tenia el cabello largo y sedoso como el suyo y vestía como sacerdotisa, iba herida, Sesshomaru-sama no la pudo revivir- dijo la niña.

Kikio- musito Kagome.

Si ese es su nombre, la señorita Kikio- comento la niña.

Ya veo, es mejor que me retire, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Kagome y se retiro.

-.-

El mato a Kikio- dijo Kagome apretando sus puños- el le ocasiono esto a Rin y no dudo que haya sido el, el que ataco el castillo. Maldito Inuyasha te voy a destruir- se decía Kagome para si misma.

En sus pensamientos Kagome tropezó con Yue.

Kagome- dijo el sosteniéndola de los hombros.

Han encontrado algo en nuestros territorios?-pregunto

Si, una pierda muy extraña de color verde y el cuerpo de un demonio- dijo el.

Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome.

En donde esta?-pregunto

En los cuarto de la torre norte del castillo- contesto.

Kagome se disponía marcharse, pero Yue la detuvo.

Sobre lo que paso hoy en el cuarto- el fue interrumpido.

Te pido que guardes tu distancia, o me veré obligada a poner una barrera entre tu y yo.- contesto con enojo y se retiro.

-.-

Kagome entro al cuarto, había un demonio curándolo.

Retirate- dijo ella.

El obedeció y se fue.

Kagome tomo las hiervas medicinales y las unto en Sesshomaru para después poner el vendaje sobre sus heridas.

Lo detallo, sus ropas estaban en el mismo estado como encontró las de Rin. Su rostro estaba golpeado y cortadas en sus brazos era fácilmente vistas.

Acaso tu medio hermano hizo esto?-pregunto en voz baja.

Sesshomaru se movió un poco

Por lo menos es mas fuerte y estoy segura que se repondrá pronto- dijo sonriendo.

Pero que demonios pasaba, desde cuando sonreía por ver a Sesshomaru recuperándose…

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Kagome apoyo sus manos en la cama, y sintió como algo agarraba una de ellas. Miro, y era la mano herida de Sesshomaru la cual sujetaba la de ella, y de sus mejillas de apodero un rubor.

Desde la puerta de la habitación alguien miraba la escena. Yue maldijo para sus adentros, el sabia lo que pasaría si era Sesshomaru aquel del cual la profecía hablaba. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder a Kagome.

-.-

En un salón que había en la parte baja del castillo, en donde solo había vitrales con imágenes extrañas en ellos los rayos del sol dejaban de alumbrar una de esas pinturas…

El primer paso de la profecía se había completado… el poderoso Youkai del norte, había sido encontrado y llevado hasta la sacerdotisa.


	4. Cap IV: Nos vemos de nuevo Inuyasha

**Capitulo IV**

La noche paso rápido, Kagome dormía en un sofá que había en la habitación. De la misma manera en que cuido a Rin, cuidaba ahora a Sesshomaru. Miles de preguntas surgían en la mente de Kagome, y cada una de ellas llevaba a la misma respuesta…Inuyasha.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, para encontrarse con Sesshomaru, aun herido colocando la parte de arriba de su atuendo y tomando sus espadas.

A donde vas?-pregunto Kagome.

El no contesto solo la miro de reojo y arrugo el entrecejo. Se dispuso a dar unos cuantos pasos pero cuando se aproximaba a la puerta, cayo al suelo por el dolor de sus heridas. Kagome se apresuro a ayudarlo y a regresarlo a la cama a que tomara un descanso.

Que demonios piensas que haces?-pregunto ella con enojo.

No necesito que una humana como tú me ayude- fue su única respuesta

Talvez no me necesites en las batallas o en tu vida cotidiana, pero ahora si- respondió ella.

No digas estupideces- contesto.- una humana insignificante como tú que ayuda le puede brindar a un Youkai como yo- dijo.

Kagome tomo el brazo de Sesshomaru y una corriente paso por el cuerpo de este ocasionando que se quejara del dolor.

Te recuerdo estas en mis territorios.- dijo ella- y si deseo puedo aniquilarte- completo.

Que te crees humana?-pregunto- que soy tan débil como para dejarme destruir por alguien como tu?-continuo diciendo.

Soy mucho mas poderosa de lo que aparento, el exterior siempre es un disfraz o sino pregúntaselo a tu hermano Inuyasha si algún día lo ves… a cuantos ejércitos de demonios destruí con una sola flecha- aclaro ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ninguno de ellos tan podero- el se detuvo.- tu eres esa niña que vestía raro- dijo

Era, bien lo has dicho- dijo Kagome

Maldita humana, te enredaste con Tsukino para después matarlo y quedarte con sus dominios- reclamo Sesshomaru

Kagome lo miro a los ojos y lo sujeto con sus dos manos, pasando una corriente purificadora más poderosa que la anterior.

No te atrevas a decir que yo le quite la vida a mi padre, o sufrirás las consecuencias- Kagome estaba enojada.

Sesshomaru la empujo levemente pues no tenia fuerzas.- no me vuelvas a tocar con tus asquerosas manos- exigió- no se me hacia raro que Inuyasha atacara este castillo, después de todo el te quiere muerta- comento el Youkai de ojos ámbar.

Eso lo tengo mas que claro- contesto, Kagome no pensaba dejar intimidarse por las palabras de Sesshomaru- por eso necesito que me digas que paso la noche del ataque a los territorios del norte- dijo.

Eso no debe interesarte. Yo me arreglare solo, ahora debo irme, tengo cosas que recuperar- contesto e intento levantarse de nuevo. Pero Kagome lo detuvo tomándolo con delicadeza por su brazo.

Rin no es un objeto, y ella esta bien. Se encuentra aquí en el castillo, descansando- ella solo pudo con satisfacción la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

Cuando este totalmente recuperada le diré que venga a verte, se ha preocupado mucho por ti- dijo.

En donde la encontraron?-pregunto intentando sonar despreocupado

Cerca de las murallas del castillo, y he encontrado algo mas… reconoces esto?-preguntó Kagome enseñándole la piedra de color verde.

Eso es tuyo- respondió Sesshomaru, detallando la expresión del rostro de Kagome.

Pero eso lo tenías tú- respondió ella.

Tsukino me lo entrego desde hace mucho tiempo. Al parecer no sabes tanto como aparentas- dijo el burlándose de Kagome.

Se lo que tengo que saber y no husmeo en las cosas de mi señor- respondió.

Acaso nunca te contó la profecía de esas piedras?-pregunto Sesshomaru.

No, nunca lo hizo- respondió un tanto decepcionada.

Son cinco piedras en total, cada una de un color. La roja representa los territorios del oeste, en donde el fuego es elemento rey. La verde pertenece al norte, en donde el viento es nuestro creador. La amarilla es poseída por los territorios del sur, de la cual la tierra es dueña, la azul que pertenece a estos territorios, y hasta donde se las haz encontrado, representa protección y por ultimo la violeta que controla los mares. No pertenece a ningún territorio pues nadie la ha encontrado. Estas cinco piedras hacen una profecía- dijo Sesshomaru muy calmado.

Kagome asimilaba las palabras una a una…

Una profecía que Tsukino no pudo llevar a cabo y que coloco en tus manos antes de morir- dijo finalmente.

Y sabes de que es esa profecía?-pregunto Kagome, tomando de la mano de Sesshomaru por accidente.

El solo dirigió su mirada a donde la mano de Kagome había hecho contacto. Esta vez un aire frió paso por su espalda… se soltó de su agarre.

No me vuelvas a tocas si no te lo pido asquerosa humana- dijo con enojo.

Te he preguntado si sabes de que habla esa profecía?- repitió Kagome.

No - dijo el.

Kagome dio un suspiro. – Me retiro y te dejo descansar- dijo ella dando así por terminada la conversación.

Llevaba su mirada baja, Sesshomaru detallo a Kagome en pocos segundos, su cuerpo el cual era perfecto digno de cualquier Youkai femenina y su rostro. Había algo oculto en su mirada… el lo podía ver y oler, ella ocultaba algo en sus adentros.

Si te diriges a visitar las tumbas de tus amigos es inútil no las encontraras- dijo Sesshomaru antes que ella saliera del cuarto.

De que hablas?-pregunto Kagome.

Eres una estupida, no sabes nada… no entiendo como Tsukino te adopto- se quejo Sesshomaru.

Habla de una vez si no quieres que termine con tu vida ahora mismo, tengo la información que quiero de ti, no me eres útil- respondió Kagome de manera fría.

Y quien demonios te crees tú para hablarle así al gran Sesshomaru, eres una recogida por Tsukino, una insignificante humana que corrió despavorida de los brazos del híbrido hermano que tengo. Una sacerdotisa que solo purifica a seres débiles y que sigues con vida por compasión- dijo Sesshomaru el cual se había levantado de la cama y se había acercado a Kagome de manera sigilosa con cada palabras dicha.

Ella contrajo sus cejas y sus parpados temblaban, un brillo cristalino se apoderaba de ellos.

Te recuerdo tu posición ahora, es por suerte. No te compares conmigo, ni te creas la altiva porque te recuerdo bien antes de morir yo estuve con Tsukino y el me envió a cuidarte y así como te protejo te puedo aniquilar. Te recuerdo tu cuerpo es un saco de huesos con curvas y con solo una garra de veneno llegarías a tu fin- dijo el acortando el espacio una vez mas hasta quedar frente a frente con Kagome.

Cállate- grito ella las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- no tienes derecho hablarme así, si de recogido hablamos, tu eres uno pues mis demonios te recogieron malherido. También estas con vida por compasión. Tu y yo somos exactamente iguales- dijo Kagome, su voz temblaba del dolor y enojo.

Nunca lo seremos – dijo Sesshomaru quien se encontraba tan cerca del rostro de Kagome que podía sentir su aliento chocar con sus mejillas.

Si lo somos- repitió Kagome- y sabes que es lo peor Sesshomaru que fuimos heridos por la misma persona. Inuyasha- dijo ella finalmente.

Sesshomaru la golpeo en el rostro.

Maldita humana- dijo el

No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo Sesshomaru, ya te lo he dicho soy poderosa, y con una gota de mi sangre puedo purificar tu ser- amenazo.

Me das asco, cuantas veces te revolcaste con Tsukino para que la sangre de el se mezclara con tuya?-pregunto amarrándole el brazo y atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo.

Yo soy lo que soy por mi entrenamiento, Tsukino era mi padre, yo jamás estaría con alguien por sus poderes. Que te quede claro- dijo ella soltándose del agarre de Sesshomaru y saliendo del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Maldita mujer- murmuro Sesshomaru para después regresar a la cama y descansar.

-.-

Maldito Youkai engreído, se cree mucho para pegarme. Por suerte no puede salir del cuarto, gracias a la barrera que he colocado.- decía Kagome.

Entonces su mano palpito- que sucede?-se pregunto, recordó cuando Sesshomaru le tomo la mano.

En que piensas Kagome, el no tiene las mas mínimas intenciones de ser amable contigo, así que olvida ese momento- su mano palpito de nuevo y la piedra verde brillo.

La piedra… esta brillando…- dijo y un viento soplo.

Ella controla los vientos, es por eso que siento la brisa jugar con mis cabellos a pesar de estar en un lugar cerrado como este…- comento.

Kagome miro la piedra – que secreto ocultan?-pregunto- y por que siempre soy yo la encargada de cumplirlo- se quejo.

Lady Kagome- se escuchaba un vocecita a lo lejos.

Rin!- dijo Kagome alarmada.

Lady Kagome, la he encontrado… su amigo me ha dicho que el amo Sesshomaru estaba en el castillo- dijo la niña. – puedo verlo?-pregunto.

Ahora no Rin, se esta recuperando, mañana podrás verlo- dijo ella.- ahora te pido no salgas de tu habitación sino estas conmigo. Algunos demonios que viven aquí no saben quien eres y corres el riesgo de perder tu vida.- dijo Kagome sobando los cabellos de Rin.

Lo siento lady Kagome- se disculpo.

Tranquila, ahora acompáñame a los jardines del castillo quiero mostrarte los territorios- Kagome invito a Rin.

De acuerdo – dijo la niña sonriendo.

-.-

Son enormes- comento la niña, mientras jugaba con los animalitos del bosque

Rin- la llamo Kagome.

Dígame Kagome-san- dijo la niña.

No me digas así, solo llámame Kagome- le pidió la sacerdotisa sonriendo.

Rin, sabes bien que una vez Sesshomaru se mejore el querrá irse del palacio- comento Kagome, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Si y yo no quiero, en los territorios del norte no tengo permitido salir a menos que sea con el señor Sesshomaru y el nunca esta en el castillo. Siempre llega cuando el sol se ha ocultado- comento con tristeza.

Te quería decir que en estos territorios siempre serás bienvenida, como veras yo vivo sola. Tampoco tengo permitido relacionarme con otros Youkais porque soy humana. Y me aburro rápido. Cuando desees puedes venir y hacerme compañía- le dijo Kagome.

En verdad lady Kagome?- dijo la niña con un brillo en sus ojos.

Si Rin, hablo en serio- respondió sonriendo Kagome

Gracias- dijo la niña abrazando a Kagome

Desde lo alto del castillo, Sesshomaru miraba la escena según el con asco. Cuan patéticos podían ser los humanos y como eran consumidos por sus sentimientos.

No es apropiado espiar a Kagome- dijo una voz tras el.

Y quien te ha pedido tu opinión?-pregunto Sesshomaru en tono despectivo.

Yue solo rió.- conmigo esas facciones de frialdad no funcionan, somos iguales, soy parte de tu raza- aclaro.

A mi no me interesa quien eres, a los de mi raza los mato y dejo claro quien es superior- contesto Sesshomaru, sus uñas se tornaron color verde.

Con calma- dijo Yue- solo he venido a darte una advertencia.- comento.

No me interesan tus advertencias- respondió Sesshomaru.

No te atrevas a tocar a Kagome o yo mismo me encargare de matarte- dijo Yue

Y tú quien demonios te crees para…- Sesshomaru dejo de hablar la presencia de Yue había desaparecido del lugar.

-.-

Los días continuaban pasando, Rin ya había visto a Sesshomaru y estaba feliz. Kagome ahora un poco más tranquila y de más ánimos, continuo con su entrenamiento de sacerdotisa e intentaba perfeccionar la técnica de fuego.

Una tarde Rin estaba en la habitación de Sesshomaru retirando el último vendaje de su brazo izquierdo.

Hora de irme- dijo Sesshomaru levantándose

Pero Sesshomaru-sama- dijo la niña- no nos podríamos quedar un tiempo mas?-pregunto la niña.

No seas tonta Rin. Estos no son mis dominios, aquí soy vulnerable, nos marcharemos hoy cuando la luna se pose en lo alto- contesto

Pero señor Sesshomaru, usted sigue débil- dijo la niña.

Dije que – Sesshomaru fue interrumpido.

Deberías hacerle caso a la pequeña Rin- dijo la voz de una mujer.- he traído tu comida

Tu de nuevo- dijo Sesshomaru en tono de enojo.

Mientras estés aquí me veras la cara todos los días- respondió Kagome.

Lady Kagome- dijo Rin.

Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me llamaras así- aclaro Kagome.

Kagome- corrigió la niña- dígale al señor Sesshomaru que se quede unos días mas- rogó la niña.

Deberías concederle el deseo, después de todo Rin es una niña encantadora- comento Kagome.

Sesshomaru la miro con desprecio- no- contestó.

Kagome dio un suspiro- siempre eres así de difícil?-pregunto con resignación.

He dicho que no, nos marcharemos hoy- dijo Sesshomaru.

Pues siento decirte que no será fácil. Eres un Youkai y yo soy humana. Rin pertenece a mi raza por lo tanto yo tengo control sobre ella. Y si deseo que se quede lo hará.- declaro Kagome.

Rin no es de tu propiedad- dijo Sesshomaru levantándose de la cama.

Y de la tuya tampoco-grito Kagome.

Si te quieres ir, lo puedes hacer cuando quieras, pero Rin se queda hasta que ella lo desee- dijo finalmente.

Rin-dijo Kagome.

Diga- respondió la niña.

Acompáñame al jardín, deseo mostrarte algo- dijo Kagome.- la niña hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar.

No creas que me ganas la batalla, humana- dijo Sesshomaru.

No creas que sigo siendo la misma chiquilla, como cuando me conociste y estaba con tu hermano. La vida me enseñó a golpes que debo ser fría y calculadora y ni tú ni nadie vendrán a darme órdenes en mi castillo.- dijo Kagome.

Se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Sabes sacerdotisa, me atrae tu orgullo, me pregunto si así serás cuando estas en celo- dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome se detuvo y un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas. Pero debía controlarse

Los humanos no entramos en celo como ustedes.- aclaro- si te vas esta noche, no es necesario que te enseñe la salida. Bien sabes donde esta- dijo finalmente y salio.

-.-

Kagome- dijo la niña.

Que sucede Rin?-preguntó tranquilamente

Por que usted y el señor Sesshomaru discuten tanto?-pregunto.

Eso es algo que ni yo se Rin- contestó riendo.- supongo ambos somos tercos y no damos el brazo a torcer.-

Ves esa casita allá- pregunto Kagome

Si, es muy linda- contesto Rin.

Es tuya. –dijo Kagome.

En verdad lady Kagome?-preguntó

Si, hay solía vivir yo cuando llegue a este lugar. Aquí podrás jugar y descansar. Yo cuidare de ti y si quieres dormir en las noches pondré una barrera para protegerte- dijo ella.

Muchas gracias!- grito la niña- el señor Sesshomaru nunca me regalo algo.- comento

No hace falta que me lo digas para darme cuenta. Se le nota lo amargado en la mirada- dijo Kagome riéndose.

Vaya, vaya… me hacia falta ver tu hermosa sonrisa Kagome- dijo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.

Kagome se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con el. Un joven de cabellos plateados, de ojos ámbar, el cual no tenía la parte de arriba de su atuendo. Dejando ver su formado abdomen y músculos. A un lado llevaba su espada. En sus uñas había restos de sangre. Era el, el que intento matarla y el que la cambio por un perla. Era Inuyasha.

Rin vete de aquí- ordeno Kagome.

Pero lady Kagome- reprocho la niña

Que te vayas- grito, la niña solo obedeció dejándolos solos.

Como has entrado a mis dominios?-pregunto Kagome, tomando una flecha.

Creo que tantos huéspedes en tu casa te distraen y no deja que cumplas con tus obligaciones.- comento en tono de burla.

Largarte de aquí- dijo Kagome.

Pero Kagome, así recibes al hombre que amabas?-pregunto el en tono cínico.

Eres un desgraciado, deberías estar bajo tierra- dijo ella y disparo su flecha rozando la mejilla de Inuyasha.

Así como esta tu querido Tsukino y tus amigos?-pregunto Inuyasha tronando sus dedos.

Cállate- grito Kagome- no te atrevas a ensuciar sus memorias- exigió.

He venido a verte. Me haces falta… quería sentir tu piel y respirar el olor a jazmines que tu cuerpo emanaba.- dijo Inuyasha acercándose.

No des un paso mas, he fallado una… pero la segunda no- dijo Kagome. Ella no se movió.

Se que quieres estar conmigo y que me recuerdas todas las noches- comento Inuyasha quien estaba cerca de ella.- se que me sigues amando… es una lastima que yo no a ti. Solo te veo como una pareja para satisfacer mis deseos y necesidades de Youkai- dijo mientras reía.

Y que te hace pensar que yo lo haré. Acaso crees que yo puedo darte lo que Kikio no hizo?-pregunto ella.

Kikio era una maldita sacerdotisa que intento purificarme y la saque del camino. Además si frágil cuerpo no soportaría mi poder- aclaro.

Eres un desgraciado. No ensucies la memoria de Kikio- exigió Kagome

Inuyasha rió- que hipócrita eres Kagome- dijo- tiempo atrás no decías lo mismo. Siempre la odiaste porque Kikio seguía siendo parte de mí y porque te abandonaba por verla a ella- dijo Inuyasha.

Lo que paso entre nosotros tres, un pasado es. A Kikio la respeto pues soy su reencarnación.- aclaro.

Que ridícula- contesto Inuyasha- acaso se te olvida que la oscuridad de tu corazón existe gracias a ella?- pregunto.

Vete de mis territorios y no regreses- dijo Kagome apuntando de nuevo.

Y si no lo hago que?- pregunto agarrando el brazo de la joven e incrustando una garra de veneno.

Llegara tu fin- dijeron las voces de dos seres tras Inuyasha. Era Yue y a su lado estaba Sesshomaru.

-.-

Las piedras que estaban en la habitación de Kagome brillaron al mismo tiempo. La profecía se estaba cumpliendo… la sacerdotisa era salvada por el Youkai del norte… pero la profecía también contaba de una traición… y era deber de Kagome encontrar al traidor antes que fuera demasiado tarde…


	5. Cap V: La suplica de Sesshomaru

**Capitulo V**

Inuyasha tenía Kagome sujetada del brazo, en el cual había incrustado una garra de veneno. La soltó al notar que no estaban solos. Maldita mocosa, debió ir en busca de Sesshomaru cuando Kagome le pidió que los dejara.

Kagome ahora estaba en la hierba del bosque y miraba a Inuyasha con desprecio.

Buscaba su arco y sus flechas, intentaba pasar desapercibida mientras Inuyasha peleaba con los dos Youkais presentes.

Que haces en estos territorios?-pregunto Yue.

He venido a visitar a mi gran amor- dijo Inuyasha riéndose- acaso no puedo ver a la única mujer en mi corazón?- pregunto.

Yue hizo un movimiento con su dedo y lanzo dagas de hielo. Las cuales fueron esquivadas por Inuyasha.

Y piensas que eso será suficiente para destruirme?-pregunto. Inuyasha desenvaino su espada y se coloco en posición de ataque.

No te metas en esto Yue- dijo Sesshomaru quien siguió el ejemplo de su hermano y saco su espada también.

Inuyasha solo rió en tono bajo.- aquí me huele a celos- dijo el.

Los dos lo miraron- por una humana como esta jamás- aclaro Sesshomaru, quien ataco a Inuyasha.

El tener el poder de la perla de su lado, Inuyasha fue ágil y logro esquivar el ataque.

No me subestimes hermanito- dijo- te recuerdo tu y yo estamos en la misma categoría

Eso crees?-pregunto Sesshomaru buscando que Inuyasha cayera en su trampa.

No lo creo estoy seguro- contesto este riendo.

Deberías reconsiderarlo- dijo Sesshomaru- te recuerdo tu eres lo que eres gracias a esa perla- continuo.

Inuyasha arrugo el entrecejo y ataco a Sesshomaru con sus garras de acero.- cállate!- grito- no aceptas la realidad, te he vencido una vez y mírate Sesshomaru, terminaste en los brazos de esta mujer- dijo Inuyasha señalando a Kagome.

Algo pasaba con ella, estaba muy pálida y sudaba mucho.

Yo no vine a esta mujer – le recordó- ella me encontró a mi- aclaro Sesshomaru.

Lo mismo da, ahora estas bajo su poder y tienes su aroma impregnado en tu piel y vestiduras- Inuyasha rió fuertemente- acaso ya te revolcaste con ella?-pregunto.

Eso jamás- dijo Yue quien ataco a Inuyasha por la espalda ocasionando una herida profunda.

Maldito- dijo Inuyasha en un gruñido.- ya regresare, por lo que me pertenece y entre esas cosas me llevare a Kagome- amenazo y envuelto en un campo de protección desapareció del lugar.

Seguiré su rastro- dijo Yue quien se fue del lugar volando.

Sesshomaru miro a Kagome quien seguía tirada en la hierba. No se movía, respiraba con dificultad, su piel traspiraba.

La miro extrañado. Ella tenía algo más que sus flechas y arco en sus manos. Algo de color amarillo. Acaso era eso?- se pregunto a si mismo.

Kagome se intento levantar pero no pudo, entonces Sesshomaru noto lo que causaba su estado de debilidad. En su brazo había una garra de Inuyasha incrustada y esta era veneno. Kagome se sujeto la herida fuertemente, intentado evitar que el veneno no se expandiera por su brazo y al mismo tiempo purificaba la energía maligna que ahora había en su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru se acerco y la tomo del brazo y con rapidez retiro la garra. Kagome se quejo de dolor. Y lo miro con enojo, pero no dijo nada, el la estaba ayudando.

Sesshomaru tomo su delicado y liviano cuerpo y lo cargo como si fuera un bebe. El brazo de izquierdo de Kagome rodeaba a Sesshomaru por la nuca. Mientras su otro brazo tendía de su cuerpo, mientras iba dejando gotas de sangre en el camino. Kagome se sentía mareada y su vista se nublaba.

No podía respirar bien, el veneno hacia efecto rápido.

Sesshomaru- dijo ella, su voz temblaba. Sus manos perdieron calidez y se tornaron frías, sus labios palidecieron al igual que su rostro.

No te atrevas a cerrar lo ojos humana, o te matare yo antes que el veneno lo haga- dijo Sesshomaru en tono frió, mientras la miraba de reojo.

Kagome rió levemente, intento tomar un poco de aire, pero no podía- acaso moriría de esa manera, bajo la garra de veneno de Inuyasha?

Sus parpados se volvían pesados, sus ojos se cerraban

No estoy bromeando- le recordó Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru apresuro su paso y llego al castillo.- Rin!- dijo el en tono de voz alto.

La niña se acerco corriendo- señor Sesshomaru, regreso y en donde esta la se…- Rin se detuvo al ver a la hermosa mujer que estaba en los brazos de su amo, a simple vista noto lo que sucedía.

Pero que le paso a lady Kagome!- pregunto asustada.

Trae unos paños con agua caliente y las hierbas medicinales que hay en mi habitación- dijo Sesshomaru. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kagome y el dejo acostada en su cama.

Respiraba rápidamente, el aire se le acababa. Y las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro.

Rin apareció al instante con las vendas y medicinas en sus manos.

Se pondrá bien señor Sesshomaru?-pregunto Rin casi llorando.

No seas débil- dijo el Youkai.- tomo los vendajes y coloco un poco de las hierbas en la herida y el forro, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Kagome seguía agitada y la fiebre subió, el rojo era intenso en sus mejillas, y Sesshomaru seguía al pie de la cama, sin retirarle su mirada de encima, con un toque de preocupación en ella.

-.-

En un bosque dos seres con poderes extraordinarios estaban frente a frente, cada uno con sus armas listas para el ataque. Eran Inuyasha y Yue. El viento soplo y sus cabellos se movieron con el.

Deja ya de fingir Yue, Sesshomaru no esta cerca, su presencia se alejo hace mucho- dijo inuyasha guardando a colmillo de acero.

Yue bajo su arco- se suponía no debías verla hoy- dijo el en tono de reclamo

Yo la veo cuando se me antoje- respondió Inuyasha- además, no me pude resistir, Kagome esta mas hermosa que nunca- dijo riendo.

No digas estupideces, aléjate de ella. Te daré lo que quieres pero al final ella se quedara conmigo- Yue estaba enojado. Ellos habían hecho un trato, el le entregaría a Inuyasha el alma de Kagome para que llevara a cabo el plan de utilizar las piedras, después el la devolvería y así Kagome seria suya.

Tranquilízate Yue, hasta ahora he cumplido con mi palabra. No la he tocado del todo- dijo inuyasha riendo.

Del todo?-pregunto Yue.

Mi aparición debía ser como la de un rey. Le hice un pequeño regalo a Kagome. Quien pensaría que verla así de pálida a causa de una garra de veneno la haría ver mas hermosa de lo que es.- comento riendo.

Que tu hiciste que?- preguntó Yue y alzo de nuevo su arco.

A ver Yue. Acaso subestimas tanto a Sesshomaru?- pregunto Inuyasha.

Yue lo miro sin entender

Si vas a pretender que algo sucede, tienes que hacer de la manera más realista posible. No con la cara de estupido que pusiste cuando me viste.- dijo- yo tenia que hacer algo para sacar ese miedo que llevas dentro de perderla- señaló el pecho de Yue.- eso que te hace tan débil antes ella.- finalizo.

Si Kagome muere por tu culpa- Yue fue interrumpido.

Ella no morirá, estoy seguro que Sesshomaru no la dejara morir. Pero con eso se llevaran un buen susto. Y no sospechara de ti- le dijo- además, tu no me amenazas te recuerdo tu estas bajo mi poder…o es que acaso haz olvidado que gracias a mi estas vivo?-pregunto.

No… no lo he olvidado- dijo Yue bajando su mirada. El orgullo se desvanecía.

Que bueno- dijo Inuyasha riendo.- porque cuando se me plazca te la puedo quitar- dijo lazando un ataque e hiriendo a Yue en el brazo.

Sigamos pretendiendo. Esa herida te ayudara a que Sesshomaru piense que hemos peleado- dijo- agradecido debes estar que no te quite la vida ahora mismo- recordó Inuyasha.

Cuando será el próximo ataque?-preguntó Yue.

Pronto. Le daré a Kagome con lo que mas quiere, entonces entenderá que nadie se escapa de mí. Por ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer. La maldita sacerdotisa me a quitado la piedra- dijo Inuyasha apretando sus puños.- eso me complica todo.

Ya la tendrás de regreso.- dijo Yue- ahora me retiro- y con esto emprendió el vuelo alejándose de la presencia de Inuyasha.

Que ingenuo- decía Inuyasha para sus adentros- cegado por el amor a Kagome…

El seguía caminando, la mirada en sus ojos se ablando- aunque no lo culpo- se dijo

Kagome es hermosa…pero era ella contra este poder que la perla me ha dado, y yo no podía soportar otro día mas de vida como un híbrido- dijo.

-.-

Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome.

El se acerco un poco y la miro, pero no dijo nada.

Acércate un poco mas- pidió Kagome. Y el obedeció tanto que se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Kagome sonrió. Pero que le pasaba a esta humana estupida, estaba a punto de morir y seguía sonriendo. Además quien se creía para sonreír ante el… como si a el le importara su felicidad…o si?

Quiero… que tome esto- dijo ella mientras agarro la mano de Sesshomaru.

El abrió los ojos en impresión. Era la primera vez que Kagome veía asombro en su rostro.

Las manos de Kagome eran frías como las de un muerto, blancas como la nieve y temblaban.

Toma la piedra que le he quitado a Inuyasha- dijo ella rápidamente, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Pero que demonios dices, no me las tienes que dar. Acaso piensas que morirás?-pregunto.

Mas vale prevenir- dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo.

No seas ridícula, te veré de pie caminando con imponencia. Con tu horrible sonrisa en el rostro- dijo el apretando la mano de ella. Que pasaba… porque no la podía soltar el le brindaba calor a sus manos intentaba quitarles ese frió que poseían ahora que ella moría. Y eso era una realidad que el no quería aceptar.

Solo te pido que cuides de estas y de las demás, no dejes que Inuyasha las tome… por favor- suplico la miko.

Kagome cerraba sus ojos, no podía mas, sentía como su corazón latía pesadamente y dejaba de respirar.- por favor- suplico de nuevo.

Recuerda lo que te dije en el bosque, no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos- dijo Sesshomaru con enojo.

No...Puedo…- Kagome hablaba con dificultad.

Sesshomaru la tomo del rostro he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos- tu no te puedes morir, me escuchaste no lo harás, yo no lo permitiré!- le dijo en voz alta.

Gracias…por estar a mi lado- dijo Kagome, pues siempre pensó que moriría sola, ya que a nadie tenia.- sus ojos se cerraron, pero ella seguía con vida- cuida las piedras- dijo y después quedo todo en silencio.

Sesshomaru viro su mirada a una mesa que había al lado de la cama entonces vio la piedra de color azul y vio la piedra de color verde.

_**Flash back**_

Son cinco piedras en total, cada una de un color. La roja representa los territorios del oeste, en donde el fuego es elemento rey. La verde pertenece al norte, en donde el viento es nuestro creador. La amarilla es poseída por los territorios del sur, de la cual la tierra es dueña, la azul que pertenece a estos territorios, y hasta donde se las haz encontrado, representa protección y por ultimo la violeta que controla los mares. No pertenece a ningún territorio pues nadie la ha encontrado. Estas cinco piedras hacen una profecía-

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La piedra de la protección- dijo el en un susurro.

La tomo y miro a Kagome.- tu no morirás humana. Por lo menos por culpa de Inuyasha- dijo el.

Coloco la piedra azul en las manos frías de Kagome y las apretó junto a las de el. Cerró sus ojos.

Rin solo miraba extrañada a su amo. Era la primera vez que veía que le tomaba las manos a una humana en especial a una mujer con tanta delicadeza.

Por favor- suplico Sesshomaru en su interior. Pero que le sucedía, desde cuando rogaba por la vida de un ser inferior como lo era Kagome

La piedra palpito, lentamente la respiración de Kagome regreso a la normalidad. El sentir esto Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos y la miro. Sintió como Kagome sujeto mas fuerte su mano con la de el.

Esta mejorando- dijo para si. – Esta piedra le ha salvado la vida.- dijo en voz alta.

No fue la piedra- dijo la pequeña Rin quien se acercaba con el recipiente de agua.- lo he visto en su rostro, se preocupo por lady Kagome- dijo la niña, mientras con un paño secaba el sudor de la sacerdotisa.

Sesshomaru miro asombrado a Rin. Ella tenia razón después de todo, el le rogó a la piedra que la salvara. Pero seguía sin entender el porque… a un Youkai con ese prestigio y poder no debía importarle lo que sucediera con una humana como ella. Y por más que se negaba a pedir por su recuperación no pudo evitarlo.

Gracias- escucho decir a Kagome quien cayó dormida.

El solo la miro y dejo su mano sobre la cama, se levanto y camino hasta la ventana.

No me lo agradezcas- dijo en sus pensamientos.- fue algo que mi corazón me pidió hacer.

El Youkai de cabellos plateados miro su mano, la cual sostuvo la de Kagome. – esa humana esta haciendo algo- dijo- esa estupida humana me esta poniendo un hechizo- dijo arrugando el entrecejo.-es imposible que esto que siento sea verdad. Aunque cuando la vi por primera vez con ese híbrido, también lo sentí- dijo apretando sus puños.

Y si esto que siento no es causado por un hechizo- pensó y ablando su facción- creo que…- el dejo de hablar para sus adentros. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco y la brisa soplo.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Una sonrisa formada por la idea que paso por su mente.

-.-

Otra imagen dejo de ser alumbrada en planta baja del castillo, el futuro gobernante del ejército del este, se había enamorado de la sacerdotisa del castillo. Sesshomaru se había enamorado de Kagome.


	6. Cap VI: La profecia

**Capitulo VI**

Sesshomaru seguía al pie de la cama de Kagome, después de esa discusión que tuvo con Yue, solo entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta de golpe en ese momento no le importo que Kagome se despertara.

Estaba furioso, Yue no le daba buena espina a Sesshomaru.

_**Flash Back**_

Como esta Kagome?-pregunto Yue entrando de golpe al cuarto.

Te has demorado- dijo Sesshomaru quien lo miro con ira.

Te dije bien estaba buscando a ese mal nacido- le recordó- como esta ella?-pregunto de nuevo sentándose a su lado.

Levántate de ahí, la incomodaras- le dijo Sesshomaru en forma de orden.

Yue lo miro- tu quien demonios te crees para decirme que me aleje de ella?-le dijo- me siento en donde se me de la gana- comento.

Yo soy quien cuida a Kagome ahora, tu no eres necesario- contesto Sesshomaru- como el supuesto jefe de las tropas de este territorio deberías estar dando ordenes para proteger los alrededores- le dijo Sesshomaru.

Mi deber no te incumbe, he venido a verla- dijo y la miro de nuevo.

Yue tomo el brazo lastimado de Kagome, esto hizo que ella se moviera un poco y una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro.

La has lastimado- dijo Sesshomaru con desprecio levantando a Yue del brazo.

No me toques- dijo el safandose de golpe.

Esta cansada, salte del cuarto- ordeno el Youkai de ojos ámbar.

Te he dicho que no eres nadie para darme órdenes, me quedare hasta que Kagome despierte- dijo Yue.

Sesshomaru lo detallo en silencio.- necesito que me contestes algo- le dijo.

Que…quieres que responda?-preguntó Yue. Estaba nervioso.

Encontraste a Inuyasha?-pregunto.

No- mintió Yue.

Y que es esa herida que tienes en tu brazo?-pregunto Sesshomaru señalándola.

Me lo he hecho con unas plantas en el bosque- mintió de nuevo.

Que mal mientes- dijo Sesshomaru burlándose.

He volado muy rápido a buscar a Kagome, y las plantas del sur no son conocidas por mí. Me he lastimado con sus ramas- dijo a su defensa.

Sesshomaru miro de nuevo la herida- pero esta herida tiene veneno- comento.

Las plantas eran venenosas- respondió rápidamente.

Sesshomaru rió en triunfo- las plantas del sur no son venenosas- le respondió.

Yue al escuchar esto palideció- no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis heridas, fue con planta- dijo intentando finalizar el tema.

Sesshomaru duro unos minutos en silencio- me extraña no ver síntomas de debilidad en ti- comento de nuevo.- después de todo, un veneno debería hacerte transpirar, acelerar tu corazón y matarte. Y tu no presentas ninguno- siguió hablando.

Que diablos quieres decir?-preguntó Yue exaltado y levantándose de golpe, poniéndose a la altura de Sesshomaru

Que eso de la herida con una planta, no me lo creo.- dijo finalmente.

Te recuerdo soy un Youkai, mi cuerpo es resistente- le dijo.

Pero con una herida tan profunda, hasta el más fuerte de los Youkais estaría transpirando- recalco Sesshomaru.

Yue no contesto.- algo escondes- dijo Sesshomaru.

No te metas en lo que no te importa- dijo Yue empujando a Sesshomaru.

Entonces algo pareció extraño.- hueles a muerto- dijo el.

Yue palideció de nuevo- no creas que soy como tu Sesshomaru, que necesito de una humana para curarme y mantenerme con vida- dijo y se disponía a salir del cuarto.

Algo me dice que tu e Inuyasha esconden algo… además estoy seguro de que tú no perteneces a este mundo. Estas muerto- dijo finalmente Sesshomaru.

Yue cerró la puerta fuertemente y maldijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo.

Sesshomaru miro a Kagome quien seguía dormida.- si el quiere hacerte daño, yo no lo dejare- dijo finalmente y salio del cuarto.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-.-

Los demonios que protegían el castillo se preparaban para atacar. El castillo estaba rodeado por seres del sur, comandados por Inuyasha, quien regresaba por lo que pertenecía.

No dejaran a ninguno vivo- decía Yue en tono de orden.

Matéenlos a todos- dijo.

Se elevo por los cielos y lanzo una flecha. El castillo estaba bajo ataque esa tarde. Sesshomaru estaba en el cuarto con Kagome. Había pasado la noche tranquila, y despertó con debilidad.

Kagome lo miraba desde la cama en donde descansaba.- que sucede Sesshomaru?-pregunto

Vuelve a dormir humana, mas te vale estar viva y sana- dijo en tono seco.

Kagome dio un suspiro. Después que Sesshomaru la ayudo a recuperarse el día anterior, ahora regresaba a ser el mismo Youkai terco, difícil y grosero de siempre.

Los aullidos de los lobos protectores de los territorios del este, llegaron a los oídos de Kagome. Entonces comprendió estaban bajo ataque.

Ella se levanto, esta débil así que le costo caminar un poco, alcazo el arco y las flechas que habían a un lado de la puerta y dispuesta a salir fue detenida por la voz de Sesshomaru.

Eres una estupida si piensas que te dejare salir de aquí- dijo el sin mirarla.

Me importa un comino lo que tú digas, mis territorios están en peligro y es mí deber defenderlos- dijo con enojo.

Tu deber es purificar, no querer ser la heroína- recalco el Youkai y se dio la vuelta para verla.

Tú que sabes de mí. -Kagome abrió la puerta.

Te lo digo humana, no te ayudare si vuelves a estar en peligro- dijo Sesshomaru con enojo.

Nunca te pedí tu ayuda- dijo ella y cerró la puerta.

Maldita sacerdotisa- dijo el, sus ojos se volvieron rojos.- ya vera esa humana.

Kagome caminaba con debilidad, para cuando llego al bosque muchos cadáveres y sangre estaban en la grama. Kagome dejo de caminar y lanzo una flecha. El demonio que la perseguía se desvaneció en el instante.

A ella no- dijo una voz cercana.

Kagome respiro profundo. Era el de nuevo.

Sal de donde estés- dijo Kagome.

Tanto deseas verme?-pregunto Inuyasha saliendo de los árboles.

Si para aniquilarte- dijo ella y disparo una flecha. Inuyasha la esquivo con dificultad pues no la esperaba.

Que sucede Kagome, cual es la agresividad?-preguntó

Eres un desgraciado- dijo ella y lanzo otra flecha, esta vez Inuyasha solo se movió un poco para dejarla pasar.

El se acercaba a paso lento, pero se detuvo al sentir la barrera protectora que Kagome había colocado.

Me temes?-pregunto

Me das asco, por eso te quiero lejos de mí- dijo ella.

Pero unos años atrás no decías eso, años atrás me deseabas tener a tu lado, sin importa lo que Kikio sintiera.- dijo el riendo.

No mientas. Te deseaba, es cierto. Pero siempre me importo el lazo que te unía a Kikio y me hice a un lado para dejarte ser feliz, pero siempre fuiste indeciso.- dijo ella con furia, y retrocedió un poco, su campo se debilitaba, las fuerzas se le acababan.

Inuyasha se acerco.- Si, lo reconozco, pero también reconozco que después de un tiempo me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era mas fuerte. Después de todo Kikio era un saco de barro revuelto con almas- dijo el.

Como te atreves a hablar así de Kikio!- grito con enojo Kagome- ella te amaba y tu te burlas de ella ?-pregunto.

Y desde cuando te importa que maldiga y me burle de la memoria de ella?-pregunto

Desde siempre, acepto que desee su muerte, pero me arrepiento. – dijo ella, sus ojos se aguaron, llenándose de lagrimas al mismo tiempo.

El campo se debilito e Inuyasha la tomo por los hombros.

De que vale llorar?-pregunto – si ya todo lo que querías lo has perdido- comento.

Inuyasha estaba en lo cierto. Sus amigos, su familia, su amo… el, lo había perdido todo…pero entonces la imagen de un Youkai de cabellos plateados. Que caminaba en dirección opuesta a la que ella estaba… ella reconocía esa figura.

La mirada de Kagome se oculto tras sus cabellos.

Te equivocas Inuyasha- dijo ella.

El la soltó- a que te refieres?-pregunto

Yo aun tengo algo que quiero y pienso defender con mi propia vida- dijo ella.

El la agarro de los hombros de nuevo y la sacudió con violencia. – que es eso?- pregunto.

Sesshomaru- dijo finalmente ella.

Inuyasha la bofeteo y la tiro al suelo de nuevo. Kagome no pudo evitar el golpe, aun seguía débil, nada la defendía.

Después Inuyasha rió- vaya, quien lo diría enamorada de mi hermano. Creo que mi línea de familia te atrae Kagome- dijo el.

Ahora me retiro, pero espero verte de nuevo, para quitarte esa alegría destruyendo a Sesshomaru.- y se marcho.

Maldito- murmuro Kagome, quien se paso su mano por el rostro y seco una gota de sangre que rodaba por su boca.

Te dije que no salieras- dijo otra voz.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron en impresión al sentir que era levantada por los aires y atraída al pecho de ese joven.

A que has venido Sesshomaru?-pregunto Kagome.

Sabes, la terquedad de Inuyasha se te pego- dijo el en tono de enojo.

Ella solo arrugo el entre cejo.

Te dije que debías descansar. Además necesito hablar contigo- dijo el, sonaba preocupado.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y cayo dormida en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru la miro de reojo- es hermosa- dijo para sus adentros. Después sacudió su cabeza, debía sacar esas absurdas ideas de la mente. No podía enamorarse y menos de una humana. Entones un olor a sangre fue percibido por su olfato.

El la volvió a lastimar- dijo para sus adentro y cerro los ojos con enojo.

-.-

La batalla termino pocos minutos después que Inuyasha viera a Kagome y se fuera. Por así decirlo había sido una victoria más para el ejército de Yue.

Kagome seguía en cama, no dormía solo estaba acostada y sola. Estaba rodeada por un campo protector y todo lo que se podía sentir en esos momentos era un aura de pureza.

Sesshomaru entro al cuarto y ella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo- que deseas?-preguntó

He descubierto algo de la profecía- respondió.

Kagome lo miro y se levanto de la cama con dificultad.- que cosa?-pregunto.

Ven, te mostrare- dijo el y la cargo en sus brazos llevándola a la planta baja del castillo.

-.-

Pero que es este lugar?-pregunto ella extrañada, nunca lo había visto, ni tenia consentimiento que eso existía.

Sesshomaru señalo unas imágenes grabadas en los vidrios del cuarto- esas pinturas cuentan la profecía que Tsukino te encargo- dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome las miro y detallo con cautela. Eran demasiadas imágenes, unas de guerreros, demonios, fuego, pero algo le llamo la atención. En todas las imágenes había dos seres. Una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa y un Youkai a su lado. El cual siempre la protegía.

Hace muchos años- dijo Sesshomaru- los cuatro reyes de los territorios fueron llamados a un encuentro. Cada rey tenia en su poder una piedra que guardaba lo más poderoso de sus territorios.- Sesshomaru se detuvo.

Kagome miro las imagenes, entonces vio a cuatro hombres delante de un trono, los cuales extendían algo a una persona ahí sentada… pero la cara de la persona era cubierta por sus largos cabellos.

Las cuatro piedras fueron entregadas a una poderosa mujer, la cual era el balance perfecto entre ellas- prosiguió Sesshomaru.

Tal como la perla de Shikon-comento Kagome.

Pero esta mujer era humana- dijo Sesshomaru- ella fue enviada a estos territorios, a purificar un aura maligna que se desplazaba desde el sur. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Tsukino y se enamoro de el correspondiendo los sentimientos de Tsukino.- Sesshomaru hizo otra pausa.

Acaso- Kagome se detuvo

Si, el se enamoro de ella desde que la vio- aclaro Sesshomaru.

Kagome miro la pintura- esa mujer- una imagen paso por su cabeza- ella es la mujer del cuadro de mi alcoba. – dijo ella mirando a Sesshomaru.

Pero ella cometió un error. Pues había un traidor en el palacio, el cual contó lo que sucedía entre ellos. Y por regla ella debía morir- Sesshomaru analizaba cada una de las imágenes y continuo hablando- al morir las piedras regresaron a sus puntos de origen pero la piedra del agua se extravió y su lugar lo tomo la piedra azul-dijo.

Kagome quedo en silencio- pero había algo mas oculto entre esa sacerdotisa y Tsukino- dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome miro la ultima imagen, estaba una mujer sola en un bosque con un bulto en sus manos.- ella estaba esperando un bebe de ese Youkai. Ella esperaba un hijo de Tsukino.- finalizo Sesshomaru. Kagome abrió sus ojos en impresión.

Entonces, al ser condenada a muerte, aquel punto de equilibrio se rompió y las piedras se dispersaron por la región- comento Kagome.

Exacto- contesto Sesshomaru- y todo esto ocurrió antes que la perla de Shikon fuera creada por aquella sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko- complemento el Youkai mientas miraba a Kagome.

Pero la nueva profecía se ha escrito-dijo Sesshomaru- ves esa imagen allá?-pregunto

Kagome asintió con su cabeza.- esa sacerdotisa eres tu- dijo el.

Tu eres el punto de equilibrio de las piedras y solo tu podrás concebir a ese ser que las cuidara cuando tu fin llegue.- Sesshomaru llegaba al punto que quería.

Tú repites la historia de esa sacerdotisa que se enamoro de Tsukino- dijo finalmente.

Kagome lo miro perpleja.- pero como repetiré su historia, solo me he encargado de buscar las piedras- dijo ella.

Eso es algo que aun no descifro- contestó el Youkai- lo único que te puedo decir es que el traidor esta cerca, lo puedo sentir. Ve con cuidado- sugirió Sesshomaru y salio del lugar.

Kagome se quedo unos minutos más. Entonces algo capto su mirada por completo. Era esa imagen en donde estaban la sacerdotisa y el Youkai. Se acerco un poco más.

No puede ser el- dijo en un susurro.

-.-

El bosque se estremeció un poco, había un temblor. Una de las imágenes se quebró.

Los seres encargados de llevar a cabo la profecía ya tenían conocimiento de ella. Ahora solo quedaba que ella se enamorara de el… que Kagome cayera en las redes del amor con Sesshomaru.


	7. Cap VII: La confesion de Kagome

**Capitulo VII**

Kagome continuaba en la planta baja del castillo.

No puede ser el- se dijo para si misma- no puede ser…

Lady Kagome- se escucho la voz de una niña- lady Kagome.

Rin!-dijo Kagome y salio del lugar.

En donde estas Rin?-grito Kagome buscándola.

Pero Rin no contesto. Giro su mirada hasta una puerta que había cerca al cuarto en donde estaban las pinturas, la abrió y salio a un jardín que allí había.

Ella nunca lo había visto, era la primera vez que entraba en ese lugar. Que acaso también se lo había ocultado. Por que Tsukino-sama nunca le hablo de eso?...

En ese jardín, había una pequeña laguna, en la cual no habitaba ningún pez u otro ser. Eran aguas cristalinas. Los árboles eran de cerezos, de los cuales las hojas caían como si fuera otoño e iban a parar al agua.

Pero…- Kagome dejo de hablar, escucho voces.

Sabe en donde esta lady Kagome?-pregunto una niña.

Quieres que te lleve con ella?-pregunto la voz de un hombre.

Kagome se acerco un poco mas, entonces vio a Rin sentada en las piernas de Yue, mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos.

Rin!- dijo ella, llamándola.

Lady Kagome!- grito la niña en emoción y corrió a su encuentro.

Que te he dicho de merodear por el castillo sin mi?-pregunto en tono serio.

Pero no estaba sola, el joven Yue me trajo con el- dijo ella señalando la silueta masculina que estaba sentada en un tronco hueco al lado de la laguna.

Regresa al castillo- dijo Kagome cubriéndola con un campo de protección.

Si- dijo la niña sonriendo, y se fue corriendo como normalmente lo hacia.

Kagome se acerco a paso lento a Yue, hasta toparse con el tronco en el que el estaba sentado.

Kagome- dijo el con melancolía.

Por que nunca me hablaron de este lugar?-pregunto ella exigiendo la respuesta.

Tsukino nunca me lo permitió- respondió el joven colocándose de pie delante de Kagome.

Este jardín esconde muchos secretos, lady Kagome- dijo el.

Kagome lo miro.- como cuales?-pregunto.

Aquí fue donde Tsukino y la sacerdotisa se entregaron por primera vez- contesto.

Kagome retrocedió un poco al escuchar la respuesta. Ahora comprendía el aura sagrada que sintió en ese lugar cuando entro, el recuerdo de ese día y la esencia de esa sacerdotisa habían quedado ahí.

Como sabes tu eso?- preguntó.

Yo se de la profecía, Tsukino me lo contó todo antes de morir- dijo el.

Y por que demonios no me dijiste?-preguntó Kagome gritando con enojo.

Porque eso no me correspondía a mí decirlo. Le correspondía a ese intruso hacerlo- dijo el refiriéndose a Sesshomaru.

Kagome se quedo en silencio, miro las aguas que descansaban tranquilas… entonces una onda se formo y después otra y otras mas… dañando la perfección del agua.

Kagome estaba perdida en la secuencia de las ondas que se producían a causa de nada en el lago, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y se volvieron opacos, Yue se poso tras ella y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

Sabes que te amo Kagome, nosotros no tenemos que repetir el mismo error de Tsukino y su amada sacerdotisa- dijo susurrándole en el oído.

Kagome no respondía, seguía hipnotizada.

Nos podemos ir lejos, y tu podrás concebir a ese hijo que mandara sobre estar tierras- dijo el y apartaba los cabellos de la joven y posaba sus labios sobre el cuello de ella nuevamente.

Nada nos impediría estar juntos- dijo el y la seguía besando, rodó un poco el kimono de la sacerdotisa deslizándolo por los hombros de ella.

Porque si no estoy mal, una vez ese ser se comience a formar dentro de ti- Yue continuaba acariciando los hombros de Kagome y deslizando el kimono por sus brazos, ahora los cabellos de ella eran lo único que cubrían sus pechos.

Tendrán que aceptarlo y juntos reinaremos- dijo el riendo- pero primero- Yue se comenzaba a enojar y apretó fuertemente los suaves brazos de Kagome, ocasionando cortadas al instante.- ese maldito Youkai elegido por Tsukino debe desaparecer- dijo el, la sangre se deslizaba por los brazos de Kagome, hasta caer en forma de gotas a la hierba.

Kagome quien aun seguía sin moverse y mirando en dirección a la laguna.

-.-

Tsukino- gritaba una joven.- en el trance que se encontraba Kagome, ella veía dos figuras en el jardín. Era Tsukino y otra mujer. Se veían felices y jugaban en el jardín.

Entonces todo se oscureció en la imagen y quedo en negro.

Sesshomaru- dijo ella en voz baja.

Yue la agarro mas fuerte lastimándola mas y manchándose con su sangre, ocasionando que el se lastimara, pues la sangre de Kagome era pura y la de el un Youkai.

Maldición- dijo el.

Lentamente los ojos de Kagome recuperaron el brillo y lo ultimo que vio fue sangre a su alrededor, su sangre.

Kagome cayó desmayada, pero antes de tocar el suelo alguien la sostuvo evitando un golpe. Era el su protector. Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru golpeo a Yue en el rostro, para luego salir de aquel lugar. Pues como el no reinaba esas tierras, no lo podía matar, solo Kagome tenia ese poder y derecho. Además si no hubiera sido por Rin, quizás nunca la habría encontrado Yue hubiera hecho de las suyas.

-.-

Yue ha fallado de nuevo- dijo la voz de un Youkai.

Y que esperabas, si se deja guiar por lo que siente?-pregunto una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos. Ella solía ser una de los sirvientes de Naraku.

Eso lo tengo claro Kagura.- dijo el.

Y que piensas hacer?-pregunto.

Pienso darle a Kagome con lo que mas le duele. Creo que seria estupendo ver la reacción de su cara cuando vea a sus amigos que se suponían estaban muertos caminando sobre la tierra.- dijo Inuyasha riendo.

Los restos has sido traídos en la mañana, me tomara unas hora traerlos a la vida y controlarlos con mi abanico- dijo ella.

Tomate el tiempo necesario- contesto Inuyasha.

-.-

Maldito- dijo Sesshomaru mientras entraba con Kagome en sus brazos a la habitación.

La coloco en la cama y miro su cuerpo herido. Estaba el solo, Rin estaba en los jardines jugando y no dejaba de sangrar por suerte las heridas no eran profundas, solo necesitaban ser vendadas. Pero para eso debía quitarle el kimono el cual estaba un poco más debajo de sus pechos.

Maldición- dijo de nuevo- por que me toca hacer esto a mi?-se pregunto con enojo al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba.

Con delicadeza levanto un poco mas el cuerpo de la joven para bajar el kimono totalmente y comenzar a curarla, pero antes de tocarla, noto que las heridas se cerraban solas.

Pero que demonios- dijo el.

Kagome tomo aire, y después abrió los ojos y se encontró con el ruborizado rostro de Sesshomaru mirando su casi desnudo cuerpo, ella solo rió para sus adentros.

Clavo sus ojos en los de el y movió un poco sus manos hasta alcanzar las de el.

No te preocupes, mi cuerpo sana heridas como estas rápidamente-dijo ella aun acostada.

Sesshomaru se alejo de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sabes bien quien te las hizo- dijo el.

Si- contesto ella levantándose con la mirada baja.

El se tiene que ir de este castillo- declaro Sesshomaru

Kagome lo miro con asombro- pero, Yue siempre.- el la interrumpió.

Yue lo único que quiere es estar contigo por una noche, ese es el deseo de todo Youkai.- dijo Sesshomaru mirándola.

El seguía ruborizado y Kagome con su mirada en el suelo.

Los Youkais suelen obsesionarse cuando su presa no cae en las redes cuando ellos quieren. Eso es lo que pasa con Yue- dijo el.

Kagome levanto su mirada, y se sonrojo, era la primera vez que Sesshomaru la veía así, pero intento ocultarlo, ella sabia que en ese estado el orgullo de Sesshomaru estaba por el piso.

Se acerco un poco a el.- te da pena ver a una mujer así?-pregunto Kagome con insolencia y pasando por su lado.

No seas ridícula, me sorprende que tus heridas de hayan sanado- dijo el.

Tu sorprendido?- pregunto -No me quieras engañar- rió ella mientras sacaba un kimono de un armario que había en su cuarto y se cambiaba.- es la primera vez que ves a una humana en este estado- dijo ella.

Sesshomaru no respondía, era cierto, era la primera vez que veía a una humana prácticamente desnuda ante el y era la primera vez que la tenia así de cerca.

No te preocupes, por Yue, lo mantendré a una distancia considerable- dijo ella cambiando el tema.

Sesshomaru se volteo y aprecio su desnuda espalda.

Que no piensas decirle que se vaya?-pregunto con enojo.

No, Yue es alguien que fue muy cercano a Tsukino, el sabia del jardín en donde el y su amada sacerdotisa se juraron amor y se entregaron- dijo Kagome.

Sesshomaru la miro y detallo su cuerpo.- que tiene esta humana que me atrae?-se pregunto a si mismo, para después sacudir su cabeza en negación. Que demonios le pasaba, no estaba hablando de nada que los relacionara, y el simplemente tenia que contenerse, no podía demostrar lo que sentía, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome acercándose a el y colocando su rostro muy cerca.

Que quieres?-pregunto sin moverse un poco, debía ser fuerte y resistirse.

Me acompañas al jardín a mi entrenamiento?-pregunto.

Y tu no estas débil?-pregunto el.

No, gracias a tantas curaciones que me hizo Tsukino mi sangre poco a poco fue tomando sus propiedades y esa curación que ustedes poseen ahora la poseo yo también- dijo ella.

Feh!- dijo Sesshomaru.

Me acompañas o no?-pregunto Kagome arrugando el entrecejo.

Voy a practicar con mi espada- dijo el caminando y dejándola atrás.

Orgulloso y terco- pensó Kagome y sonrió.- oye esperadme- grito. Si iban a estar juntos y ahora el se encargaría de cuidarla la convivencia tenia que ser amena.

-.-

Kagome se encontraba en los jardines, practicando con su arco y flechas, los sirvientes (demonios) le ayudaban con los tiros al blanco.

Mientras Sesshomaru se interno en el bosque y en ocasiones se escuchaba uno que otro árbol caer.

Este me va a dejar sin árboles- pensó Kagome al mismo tiempo que se burlaba por el comentario.

La noche estaba cayendo y ya eran pocos los rayos del sol que alumbraban el castillo.

Kagome estaba sentada en la grama del jardín. Ahora meditaba y en murmullos decía sus rezos. Fue entonces cuando sitio pasos tras ella, entonces una barrera se formo protegiéndola.

No te acerques- dijo ella sin abrir los ojos

Kagome necesitamos hablar- dijo la voz del Youkai.

Lo único que te voy a decir Yue, es que no te quiero cerca de mí. He perdido la confianza que te tenia y te voy a pedir una vez mas, pon tus sentimientos a un lado pues tu no me interesas y si intentas lo mismo de hoy me veré obligada a echarte del castillo- dijo ella en tono serio.

Tu no puedes sacarme de este lugar- dijo el en enojo.

Si puedo- aclaro ella levantándose.

Yue intento acercarse pero el campo de energía de dio una descarga. El retrocedió.

Con tu permiso, tengo que buscar a Sesshomaru- dijo ella y se comenzó a alejar.

Yue rió bajo, pero Kagome lo escucho y se detuvo.

Que pasa Kagome, sigue tu camino- dijo el burlándose.

Ella lo miro de reojo y se disponía a seguir su camino cuando el hablo de nuevo.

Ve y buscalo, busca a ese intruso que dice ser enviado por Tsukino.- grito- buscalo y demuéstrale lo débil que puedes ser cuando estas cerca de el, que en tan solo unos meses te despierta sensaciones en el cuerpo. Que poco a poco se ha adueñado de tu corazón. Y demuéstrame que el se gano lo que tanto he querido o que Kagome, acaso me vas a negar que le has abierto tu corazón a ese, y que te has enamorado de el.- Yue se detuvo- acaso me negaras que te has enamorado de Sesshomaru!- grito finalmente.

Kagome se detuvo, una brisa fría corrió en el ambiente moviendo los atuendos y cabellos de ambos seres. Algunas de las hojas de los árboles cayeron y fueron arrastradas por este.

Kagome giro un poco su cabeza y miro a Yue de reojo nuevamente y rió.

No te lo voy a negar- dijo ella- si me he enamorado de Sesshomaru- contesto finalmente para seguir si camino

-.-

En la oscuridad del bosque, un Youkai de mirada ambarina sonreía con satisfacción al escuchar las palabras de la joven miko. Se dio la vuelta y se alejo del lugar para no levantar sospechas.

-.-

En el jardín las ondas que eran producidas por el agua se hacían constantes y cada vez más grandes. En el cuarto, una de las pinturas había desaparecido. Los sentimientos estaban claros, y el momento de la unión absoluta se acercaba


	8. Cap VIII: Me enamore de ti Kagome

**Capitulo VIII**

En donde estará este Youkai del demonio?-se preguntaba Kagome algo enojada, pues ya llevaba horas buscando a Sesshomaru y no lo encontraba. También estaba un tanto preocupada puesto no presenciaba su aura de demonio.-de seguro lo hace para amargarme la noche, es lo único que le importa. Hacerse el frió y serio y hacer lo que le de la gana sin importarle lo que sientan los demás- dijo ella en un murmullo de enojo.

Deja ya de farfullar- dijo la voz de un Youkai que sostenía a Kagome por la cintura y le hablaba al oído. Hasta que se dignaba a aparecer ese maldito Youkai.

Con que aquí estas- dijo Kagome intentando mantener la calma, pues por el brillo de sus ojos no podía negar que ese contacto con Sesshomaru la había estremecido de pies a cabeza.

Que tanto me maldices humana?-pregunto el acercándola a su cuerpo y apretándola mas fuerte con su brazo por la cintura.

Como esperas que te responda si me dejas sin aire- dijo ella, esperando que eso rompiera la cercanía de los cuerpos, pero no sucedió.

Acaso estabas preocupada por mi?-pregunto el

No seas ridículo- mintió Kagome, y tomo a Sesshomaru con sus delicadas manos pasando una corriente y haciendo que el la soltara para ella alejarse.- nunca me preocuparía por un demonio tan engreído y terco como tu- dijo ella a su defensa.

No me digas- dijo el en sarcasmo- y que hacías buscándome entonces?-pregunto de nuevo.

Este… yo…- Kagome se quedaba sin palabras. No pensaba decirle a Sesshomaru que lo buscaba porque quería estar con el y llegar al castillo juntos y muchos menos decirle que estaba preocupada. Eso lo único que haría seria subirle lo sumos de señor y su orgullo.

Simplemente vine en tu búsqueda porque Rin estaba preocupada- mintió la joven ocultando su mirada tras sus oscuros cabellos.

Sesshomaru rió para sus adentros- estaba preocupada- se dijo.

Sabes humana- dijo el en tono frió.

Tengo nombre y es Kagome- dijo ella enojo, era fastidioso que alguien usara un termino como ese en forma tan despectiva.

Como sea-dijo el- por primera vez, alguien se preocupa por mi- dijo el su tono de voz se volvió suave y melancólico Kagome lo miro al rostro, asombrada por sus palabras.

De que hablas?-pregunto ella tratando de sonar fría- recuerdo bien a ese ser cara de sapo que andaba contigo para todos lados y Rin siempre se preocupa- dijo ella.

Yaken estaba conmigo porque le perdone la vida y Rin su cariño es de niña, es inocente. Kagome lo seguía mirando con asombro, el lo noto.

A lo que me refiero es que ninguna humana como tú se había preocupado tanto por mí- dijo finalmente.

Kagome además de estar asombrada por la confesión de Sesshomaru, el semblante que tenia, y las razones que le dio no eran comunes en el… el gran Sesshomaru dándole explicaciones a una simple humana… vaya eso era increíble.

Pero por un fuerza dentro del cuerpo de Kagome se acerco un poco a el, y en el acercamiento un rocé de manos se hizo presente, fue el mínimo toque, apenas sintieron el contacto de las pieles pero fue suficiente para ruborizar a los dos amantes.

Kagome se alejo un poco y bajo su ropa de sacerdotisa agarro su mano con la otra y la acaricio…

Kagome no- se decía ella misma- no puede ser que Sesshomaru produzca esto en ti. Siempre te trato mal y ahora tu enamorada del hermano de tu mayor enemigo.- se reprocho.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del trayecto que conducía al castillo y una que otra vez era roto por el sonido de hojas secas crujir cuando eran pisadas por uno de estos dos.

Esta humana algo me hace- maldijo Sesshomaru- seguro puso algún conjuro en mi, por eso le doy explicaciones y le abro mi lado blando- entonces arrugo el entrecejo.

Kagome pudo sentir como el aura de Sesshomaru creció un poco en enojo entonces lo miro a la cara.

Se me hacia raro no verte con esa expresión en el rostro- comento Kagome burlándose de Sesshomaru.

El solo la miro de reojo- y se me hacia raro no verte con esa sonrisa tan asquerosa que tienes- dijo el en tono serio… demasiado serio.

Pues por lo menos lo mío le alegra el día a alguien- repone Kagome

Mira quien habla humana, criticas y da la casualidad que de esos defectos que tengo te enamoraste- dijo el en tono de triunfo.

Que?-se pregunto Kagome- como- dejo de pensar. El debió escuchar y ver el encuentro que tuvo con Yue antes de ir a buscarlo. El sabía lo que Kagome hacia y de seguro se escondió para hacerla merodear por el bosque para después tocar ese tema dejándola en la derrota total.

Eres un amargado- dijo Kagome con indignación- no tienes solución y yo que pensé que habías decidido dejar de tratarme mal- dijo ella y dio un suspiro.

Sesshomaru no comento a esto y solo la miro de reojo mientras cruzabas sus brazos, la expresión de su rostro se ablando.

Es cierto, he sido muy duro con ella y esa sacerdotisa lo único que hace es cuidar de mi y de Rin- pensó.- pero que demonios, desde cuando me preocupo por si otro ser en especial un asqueroso humano es lastimado por mi o por mi actitud?- se preguntaba y sacudía su cabeza en forma de negación.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar lento y Kagome siguió a su paso normal, dejando atrás a un pensativo Sesshomaru.

Y ahora que le pasa?-se pregunto a si misma.- pero ni lo pienses Kagome, no le hablaras, si el quiere ser frió y grosero tu lo serás también. Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo- se dijo de nuevo y siguió de largo.

-.-

Todo esta listo Inuyasha- dijo la voz de una mujer, la cual se acerca al trono en donde el Youkai estaba sentado.

Han moldeado los cuerpos?-pregunto

No hubo necesidad de hacerlo, por alguna razón por todo este tiempo se mantuvieron casi intactos.- respondió la mujer ya dispuesta a marcharse.

Kagura- la llamo Inuyasha.

Que deseas?-preguntó ella en su tono de voz serio, el que siempre tenia.

No hagan nada con los cuerpos, por ahora solo límpienlos y perfecciona sus movimientos con tu abanico.- dijo el.

De acuerdo- Kagura acepto la orden un tanto extrañada, pero no sorprendía completamente, pues bien sabia que detrás de esa fría y ambiciosas imagen que Inuyasha tenia, había algo que la perla de Shikon no había eliminado completamente del corazón de Inuyasha y eso era el amor a sus amigos y ese sentimiento por Kagome.

Lamento tener que recurrir a esto Kagome- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta- pero deseo poder y controlas estas regiones y si te tengo que aniquilar para conseguirlo, con el dolor de mi alma lo haré- dijo finalmente para levantarse del trono y perderse en la oscuridad de un pasillo.

-.-

Kagome y Sesshomaru ya había llegado al castillo cuando entraron, y se dirigieron al ala este de la torre Yue se interpuso, Kagome se detuvo un poco mas atrás de Sesshomaru.

No puedes subir Kagome- dijo el sin mirarla.

Por que no?-pregunto.

En el ataque al castillo, este lado quedo muy deteriorado y tememos que la parte alta de la torre caiga. Prefiero que duermas en el cuarto de la parte norte del castillo- dijo el joven alado- he dejado a Rin en uno de los cuartos del mismo lado de la torre- dijo y se retiro.

Sin más que hacer Kagome hizo lo que le habían dicho.

Una vez llegaron se toparon con dos puertas. Kagome se disponía abrir una pero fue detenida por las palabras de Sesshomaru.

Rin esta dormida- dijo el. Kagome lo miro y se alejo, no quería despertarla.

Abrieron la puerta del otro cuarto, era grande, con una cama como la de Kagome y un sofá grande.

Por lo visto compartiremos la habitación- dijo ella.

Yo no dormiré contigo en la misma cama- aclaro Sesshomaru

Y quien diablos hablo de dormir juntos, tu dormirás en la cama y yo dormiré en el sofá- aclaro ella.

Pero- Sesshomaru no tuvo tiempo de decir algo mas pues ya Kagome se encontraba de espaldas soltando el nudo de su kimono.

Ella se dio la vuelta aun agarrando su atuendo y miro al sorprendido Youkai de ojos ámbar.

Que?-pregunto.

Piensas dormir sin nada?-pregunto el.

Tampoco soy una regalada- contesto Kagome y señalo un armario- este cuarto es igual al mío, por lo tanto tiene cosas para mí- dijo ella tomando un atuendo de seda y colocándoselo.

Humanos- murmuro Sesshomaru quien también se quito su armadura quedando solo con la parte baja de su atuendo y acostándose.

La noche cayo en su totalidad, afuera, el viento no soplaba, las estrellas y la luna eran las únicas que hacían su aparición. Y poco a poco el calor despertó a la miko.

-.-

Kagome abrió sus ojos pesadamente, las gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo necesitaba refrescarse o no podría dormir bien.

Fue al baño de la habitación, y tomo un recibiendo llenándolo con agua, con un paño lo mojo y paso este por su cuerpo. El agua no era fría… como solía serlo cuando ella iba a su época y solo era girar una llave de agua. Aquí estaba normal pero refrescante.

Salio del baño y se disponía a dormir de nuevo, cuando noto que Sesshomaru tenia un sueño incomodo. El aunque era difícil de creer también era afectado por el calor. Sus hermosos cabellos plateados estaban pegados al bien formado cuerpo de Youkai y las gotas de sudor se hacían presentes.

Kagome se acerco un poco con intenciones de despertarlo, pero no pudo ya que quedo hipnotizada con el ser que tenia ante ella.

Lo quería despertar pero no creía que fuera lo adecuado, podía reaccionar de una manera salvaje y quizás atracarla. Conocía a los del tipo de Sesshomaru, al ser interrumpidos atacan sin importar quien sea.

Tal vez deba hacerlo yo- se dijo Kagome quien dio un paso dispuesta a pasar aquel paño húmedo sobre la piel del Youkai durmiente, pero tropezó con la armadura que estaba en el suelo ocasionando que ella cayera sobre el.

Kagome cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando la reacción o algún comentario de enojo por parte de Sesshomaru pero nada ocurrió.

Sobre el Kagome se ruborizo, tan cerca de su rostro, detallando cada facción, su piel, si nariz, sus labios, aquella luna pintada en su frente y las marcas en sus mejillas, sobre el pecho desnudo del Youkai y tocando sus finos cabellos color plata.

Kagome se cuidadosa- se dijo así misma y se disponía a bajarse cuando sintió que su cuerpo fue volteado y rodeado por el brazo de Sesshomaru en su cintura.

Mira como duerme este- se quejo Kagome al ver como la tenía. Tampoco pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas. Pues su espalda la cual era cubierta por un camisón de seda del cual estar como estar desnuda puesto era demasiado fino, estaba unida al pecho desnudo de Sesshomaru y ella podía sentir cada latido y respiración de este, sin agregar que el contacto la estremecía.

Con cuidado Kagome- se dijo de nuevo y lentamente buscaba soltarse del agarre de Sesshomaru pero en un movimiento rápido, lo siguiente que vio Kagome fu su cuerpo bajo el se Sesshomaru y el con sus hermosos ojos color oro mirándola fijamente.

Que quieres?-preguntó

Yo…yo…- Kagome no podía hablar, el estar así con Sesshomaru la ponía demasiado nerviosa… - no de nuevo, esta es la segunda vez que me pongo así- pensó.

Que querías?- pregunto de nuevo- acaso hechizarme?-pregunto con enojo.

Kagome arrugo el entrecejo, ella era una sacerdotisa no un bruja- quitate de encima- exigió.

Respondedme- dijo Sesshomaru.

Hacia mucho calor, vi estabas sudando y me acerque a despertarte, pero no me atreví, decidí hacerlo yo y me caí sobre ti- dijo ella rápidamente.

El rió con cinismo.- eso es todo?-preguntó de nuevo.

Que mas podría querer yo de ti?-pregunto con enojo.

No se, en estos tiempo son muchas las humanas que buscan a los Youkais para satisfacer sus deseos.- dijo el sonriendo con malicia.

Yo diría, que son muchos los Youkais que buscan a humanas para hacerlas suyas y después matarlas- dijo Kagome más enojada.

Tranquila- dijo Sesshomaru pasando sus manos por el cabello de Kagome.

Quitate de encima- dijo Kagome de nuevo y moviéndose un poco, pero era inútil Sesshomaru le ganaba en fuerza.

Quédate quieta no te quiero lastimar- amenazo.

No seas ridículo- le respondió Kagome- no me puedes lastimar- le aclaro

Sabes algo humana- dijo Sesshomaru mientras acercaba su rostro al de Kagome y acortaba la distancia entre las respiraciones y los labios.

Kagome tenso los músculos de su cuerpo.

Me pregunto si así eres cuando estas en celo- continúo diciendo.

Ya te lo dije, nosotros los humanos no entramos en celo como ustedes los Youkais- dijo Kagome en tono de voz alto y con enojo.

Pero, siempre me he preguntado su una humana lo hace tan bien o mejor que una Youkai- cuestiono.

Sesshomaru no lo pienso repetir, quiero dormir- dijo ella

El se acerco un poco mas- sabes, yo quiero otra cosa… algo que me tienta desde hace mucho tiempo que me tiene loco- dijo el.- creo que ese sentimiento de los humanos es contagioso.- miro la expresión de Kagome.

Sabes, desde hace mucho quiero hacer esto- dijo y se acerco se detuvo a la mínima distancia.

Yo también me he enamorado de ti…**Kagome**- dijo Sesshomaru y antes que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna el se apodero de los delicados labios de la miko en un beso apasionado.

-.-

Las aguas de los ríos, aceleraron su curso, la profecía se cumplía al pie de la letra, el Youkai le había confesado su amor a la sacerdotisa. Pero ahora venían las consecuencias de ese acto.


	9. Cap IX: De regreso a la vida

**Capitulo IX**

Kagome quien seguía con sus ojos abiertos en impresión, poco a poco se dejaba invadir por esa calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Estaba totalmente sorprendida, no solo por el hecho de estar así, en esa posición con el, sino por su confesión antes de besarla y porque por primera vez la llamo por su nombre y no humana o sacerdotisa como solía hacerlo.

Lentamente Kagome cerro sus ojos y se entrego al beso por completo, pues era algo que también deseaba, muy en sus adentros ella deseaba a Sesshomaru, tanto como el la deseaba a ella.

Su delicadas y blancas manos recorrieron la espalda desnuda del Youkai, haciendo que el se estremeciera al contacto. Por su parte el con una de las manos que se apoyaba en la cama recorrió el contorno del cuerpo de Kagome, y lo acaricio. Bajando por su estrecha cintura, delineando sus curvas hasta llegar a su pierna. Subió un poco el atuendo de Kagome dejando a la vista su pierna y la sobo y dejo rastros rojos por donde sus uñas pasaban.

Es tan dulce-pensó Sesshomaru y dirigió su mano hasta la espalda de Kagome levantándola un poco para que su pecho chocara con el de el y poder sentirla mas cerca de lo que ya estaba. Kagome tenía sus manos entrelazadas en los cabellos plateados de Sesshomaru y los acariciaba. El dejo de besar al boca de la joven y paso al cuello de ella, mientras los besaba dejaba marcas de succión en el… ella era lo que tanto había querido. Pero también era algo increíble porque Kagome era una humana… como podía ella satisfacer las necesidades de un Youkai tan poderoso como Sesshomaru.

Al diablo con eso- dijo en un murmullo y continuo acariciando el cuerpo de Kagome mientras lo saboreaba. El por primera vez intentaba ser delicado no quería hacerle daño.

Y cuando se disponía a quitarle esa camisa de seda que tenia Kagome algo interrumpió el momento. Un estruendo, una explosión en la cercanía… demasiado cerca por así decirlo. Entonces Kagome empujo a Sesshomaru y se levanto de la cama agitada.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo, hasta que Sesshomaru dio paso para acercase pero se detuvo con las palabras de Kagome.

No te acerques- exigió y bajo su mirada, sus ojos se llenaban de gotas con olor a sal… lágrimas.

Sesshomaru no le importo lo que ella dijo y dio un paso mas, entonces un campo de protección rodeo a Kagome.

Sesshomaru por favor no juegues conmigo- suplico ella, estaba llorando.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió ante la petición de Kagome- yo no he pensando en jugar contigo en ninguno momento- contesto.

No mientas, eres igual a el.. A tu hermano…- dijo ella su cuerpo temblaba.

No me compares- dijo Sesshomaru con enojo y acercándose mas.

No te acerques, no te quiero lastimar.- Kagome se ahogaba estaba demasiado agitada- tu solo quieres una noche conmigo, para utilizarme y obtener lo que quieres, bien me dijiste lo que quería Yue conmigo, pero también puedo pensar que eso es lo único que buscas en mi- dijo ella y se alejaba rumbo a la puerta.

No!-grito Sesshomaru- yo no jugaría contigo- aclaro- simplemente me he enamorado de ti, eso estaba en mi destino y lo he aceptado- dijo el.

Acaso- Kagome fue interrumpida.

Si Kagome, ese Youkai de cabellos plateados que viste en la pintura era yo… nuestro destino era encontrarnos y enamorarnos… tal como lo Tsukino de aquella mujer- finalizo Sesshomaru.

Mientes!-grito Kagome.- todos me buscan por mis poderes- ella lloraba y salio del cuarto dando un portazo.

Yo no- dijo Sesshomaru en un susurro.

Pero después arrugo el entrecejo. – ya vera esa humana que nadie juega con Sesshomaru y lo compara. Ya le enseñaré que ella es mía y yo soy de ella- dijo finalmente con enojo y se fue a dormir.

-.-

Sesshomaru difícilmente pudo dormir l anoche anterior, aun sentía el aroma de Kagome en sus sabanas y piel… y aquel sabor tan dulce de su boca aun estaba en los labios del Youkai.

Se levanto y se puso su armadura, se disponía a salir del cuarto, para buscar a Kagome y aclarar las cosas. Pero la puerta se abrió, Rin traía su comida.

Buenos días señor Sesshomaru- dijo la niña sonriente.

En donde esta la sacerdotisa?-pregunto igual de cortante.

Se preocupa por ella- rió Rin para sus adentros- lady Kagome se fue muy temprano a la aldea de los territorios del oeste.-respondió dejando una bandeja de comida en una mesita.

Y que hace tan lejos?-pregunto Sesshomaru.

Al parecer apareció una de esas piedras que esta encargada de cuidar y le pidieron ir a luchar con unos demonios- dijo de nuevo Rin sentándose en la cama y meciendo sus pies, pues estos no alcanzaban el suelo.

Y con quien fue?-pregunto.

Con ese joven alado que vivía aquí mucho antes que nosotros- respondió finalmente- señor Sesshomaru iré al jardín a jugar- informo la niña y se fue corriendo.

Maldito Yue!- maldijo- Kagome aun no percibe que el esta muerto- apretó sus puños, pero no la buscare- se dijo.

-.-

Estas seguro que es esta dirección?-le pregunto Kagome a Yue.

Si, adelante esta la aldea- dijo el joven alado mientras bajaba un poco el vuelo.

Huele a Sesshomaru- pensó el Youkai.- pero no totalmente, no es suya todavía.

Las horas pasaron y ya Kagome había llegado a la aldea, sano a algunos aldeanos heridos y elimino a demonios débiles, pues eso era lo único que habitaba la zona.

El terrateniente te llama- dijo Yue posándose al lado de ella.

Kagome se levanto y camino alejándose lo más que podía de Yue. Pero al pasar por su lado percibió algo.- Yue- dijo ella.- no siento su aura de demonio- lo miro examinándolo pero el emprendió el vuelo de nuevo y se alejo.

-.-

Kagome entro a un gran cuarto en donde estaba sentada una princesa y un hombre.

Lady Kagome- dijo el hombre.

Me han dicho que desea hablar conmigo- dijo ella dejando el arco a un lado

Hace unos días, he encontrado en mis territorios una piedra de color rojo, es algo extraño para nosotros pues nunca habíamos visto algo así y nadie la ha podido tocar pues esta se vuelve fuego.- dijo.

Y me han llamado porque creen que yo puedo hacerlo- comento Kagome.

Si, usted con sus poderes de sacerdotisa podría tomarla y purificarla- la princesa hablo- por favor lady Kagome- rogó.

De acuerdo- acepto- iré a buscarla.- y con una reverencia se retiro del lugar.

-.-

Kagome estuvo en ausencia por más de 3 días, no había noticias de ella, nadie la había visto desde la vez que hablo con el terrateniente y la princesa. Sesshomaru caminaba por enojo en todo el castillo y había ido a los territorios del oeste a buscarla, pero no percibía nada, ni su aroma o su aura de pureza.

En donde esta metida esta mujer?- se pregunto.

-.-

En una cueva a la salida de la aldea, Kagome se encontraba dormida, bueno más que dormida estaba inconsciente, todo ese tiempo había estado en esa cueva, purificando la piedra de fuego. Era algo predecible que se le seria difícil, puesto Kagome nunca perfección la técnica en el paraíso de las aves de fuego. Y este elemento siempre fue su enemigo.

Estaba agotada, casi no podía mover su cuerpo, no tenia fuerzas ni para levantarse, así que decidió estar ahí por un tiempo mas y no exponerse a ser atacada y perder la piedra que tanto trabajo le costo purificar.

Tenia quemaduras en sus manos y brazos, rasguños en sus piernas y cuello y atuendo de sacerdotisa estaba deteriorado.

Kagome abría sus ojos con pesadez, esa era la quinta noche que dormía en esa cueva, tenia que salir y terminar de purificar la piedra, pues aun necesitaba de más concentración.

Se levanto lentamente, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, para tomar impulso, no sin antes buscar su arco que estaba destruido y una sola flecha que era lo único que le había quedado.

A lo lejos veía claridad, ahí estaba la salida. Por fin regresaría a casa.

Como me gustaría que Sesshomaru me estuviera esperando- pensó.

Por un momento el corazón de Kagome se acelero, y paso una de sus manos por sus labios.- su sabor se ha borrado- dijo.

-.-

Las figuras de una mujer con traje de exterminadora, un hombre de monje, un pequeño zorro y una gata de dos colas, hacían esperando para recibir sus órdenes.

Vaya… vaya- dijo Inuyasha entre risas- que buen trabajo Kagura.

No me felicites, sigo órdenes- contesto la mujer.

Lista para el ataque?-pregunto Inuyasha.

Si, he dejado la piedra de fuego en el lugar que me dijiste, y hemos vigilado a Kagome todo este tiempo, será fácil destruirla- comento.

Y Sesshomaru?-Inuyasha estaba muy interesado.

No sabe donde esta, hemos puesto un campo de protección, así no percibe ni a su aroma o aura- contesto.

De acuerdo, entonces… mis queridos amigos, pueden partir y no regresen sin ella- exigió Inuyasha.

Los cuerpos solo hicieron una reverencia y salieron del lugar.- que empiece la diversión.- rió para sus adentros.

-.-

Kagome había salido de la cueva, caminaba apoyada de arco roto, sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos, entonces algo la sostuvo de la cintura.

Aquí estas- dijo la voz ronca de un Youkai.

Sesshomaru?-dijo.

Te escondías de mi?-pregunto.

No- contesto Kagome nerviosa.

Entonces para que pusiste ese campo de protección, sino hubiera sido por Rin, no me- Sesshomaru fue interrumpido tomo a Kagome y la alejo del lugar mientras veían como algunos árboles eran cortados por algo.

Que fue eso?-pregunto Kagome en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

Un boomerang- contesto.

Con la mirada Sesshomaru siguió el objeto para saber de donde provenía pero se detuvo y quedo clavado de forma vertical en el piso.

Ese boomerang- dijo Kagome al verlo.

Gusto en verte de nuevo Kagome- dijo la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

Sango- pronuncio la sacerdotisa finalmente.

-.-

Los volcanes, trajeron a la superficie una capa de cenizas, mientras la lava luchaba por salir de ellos.

El lado oscuro de Kagome, regresaba a la vida. Ella tenía que apresurarse, y concebir a ese bebe antes que perdiera la vida en una batalla… porque si eso pasaba todo estaría perdido…


	10. Cap X: Lo siento pero tu no eres Sango

**Capitulo X**

Kagome seguía sin moverse, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, incluso su respiración se detuvo por unos minutos, lo único que escuchaba era el eco de la voz de la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas. Era posible que sus oídos la engañaran de esa manera, y que no era Sango la que estaba ahí. Levanto un poco su mirada, entonces abrió su boca en impresión, buscando algo que decir pero simplemente no podía.

Era increíble ver aquella mujer que la ayudo y dio a poyo en sus noches de depresión cuando Inuyasha se iba a ver a Kikio, aquella mujer que también la buscaba a ella para desahogarse… esa exterminadora que vio morir de la manera mas cruda y cruel ante sus ojos y que no pudo ayudar.

Sorprendida?-pregunto Sango dando caminando en busca del boomerang.

Sa..Sango?-preguntó Kagome.

Y quien mas podría ser?- pregunto Sango riendo con malicia.

Pero… como es posible yo…- Kagome fue interrumpida.

Me viste morir- término la frase la exterminadora tomando su boomerang y adquiriendo posición de ataque.

Pero como es posible?-se pregunto Kagome- Tu no eres Sango!- dijo Kagome.

A no?- contesto ella- quiere comprobarlo?-pregunto y lanzo su boomerang de nuevo.

Kagome aun seguía del agarre de Sesshomaru y este se elevo por los aires esquivando el ataque nuevamente.

Ah se me olvidaba que este estaba contigo- dijo Sango.- pero tranquilo Sesshomaru, te traje a unos amigos, así nos divertimos mas- Sango reía con maldad.

Pero de que demonios habla esta mujer?-le pregunto a Kagome

Sesshomaru cuidado!-grito Kagome, levanto sus manos y con una corriente de energía desvió un báculo dorado que venia hacia ellos como una lanza.

Miroku!- dijo ella.- acaso….

Señorita Kagome- dijo el monje, mirándola con malicia.- un placer verla de regreso en nuestra época- e hizo una reverencia.

Kirara!- grito Sango, de la nada una gata de dos colas, apareció en los cielos, aterrizo y de ella bajo un pequeño zorrito.

Shippo…-dijo Kagome, ese lindo niño con patitas de zorro, al cual quería como a un hermano, como a un hijo. Acaso el también estaba en su contra.

Que demonios pasa aquí?-les pregunto Sesshomaru.

Los tres rieron al tiempo.

Simple- dijo Miroku.- hoy, ustedes dos, se irán al infierno- dijo el monje y lanzo un pergamino sagrado a Sesshomaru.

De nuevo esquivo el ataque- maldito monje, crees que tus papelitos me destruirás tan fácilmente?-pregunto Sesshomaru.

No destruirte, pero si paralizarte mientras ves como mi amada Sango destruye a tu querida Kagome- Miroku reía.

Sesshomaru gruñó, he intento moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía.- que demonios me pasa?-pregunto.

Simple, el pergamino que esta en el suelo, inmoviliza a todo ser que no posea una parte humana…ósea a ti- contesto Miroku.

Sango- la llamo.

Dime-preguntó ella, mientras giraba el boomerang sobre su cabeza.

Mi trabajo aquí termino, encargate tú de ella- dijo Miroku y se monto sobre Kirara y voló lejos.

-.-

Kagome quien no poseía un arma, puesto su arco estaba roto, y tener flechas seria inútil ya que no podría utilizarlas estaba a la merced de Sango.

Y dime Kagome, como te ha ido todos estos años sin nosotros?-pregunto Sango, rodeándola.

Sango que te ha pasado?-preguntó Kagome siguiéndola con la mirada.

Gracias a un viejo amigo, estoy vivía, y pues ahora entiendo porque Naraku disfrutaba cuando veía a los otros sufrir…- rió – se siente bien verlos mendigar por compasión.

Sango tu no eres así, recapacita- le suplico Kagome.

Recapacitar que?-le grito Sango mientras lanzaba su boomerang.

Kagome alzo sus manos y un campo de energía la rodeo desviando el ataque, pero si ella seguía usando su energía en esos campos, se agotaría y le podría costar la vida.

Sango atrapo su arma, y siguió en posición de ataque.

Esos campos no duraran mucho, así que deja de ocultarte y pelea.- grito la exterminadora.- se bien que te haz vuelto poderosa, puedo ver tu aura de pureza- un gran error fue cometido en ese momento…pero Kagome no se dio cuenta de eso.

Sango, deja el arma a un lado y hablemos, como lo hacíamos antes, cuando éramos amigas, antes que tu murieras bajo las garras de Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome sollozando.

No me lo tienes que recordar, suficiente tengo con saber que morí bajo las garras de ese maldito híbrido- grito Sango y lanzo una cuchilla que escondía en su brazo derecho, esta paso por la mejilla de Kagome, rozándola un poco pero lo suficiente para cortarla y hacer que una línea de sangre corriera por su mejilla.

Kagome no se movía, Sango, después de tanto tiempo, ella estaba viva, pero porque nunca la busco, o porque nunca escucho de una exterminadora en la región, como se había salvado, si ella misma vio como Inuyasha le desgarraba el cuerpo y golpeaba con fuertes puñetazos.

Que pasa Kagome, por que no luchas y te defiendes?- pregunto Sango- por que no pones todas tus energías en una flecha y la lanzas a mi?- ella le intentaba sembrar la duda. Pero bien sabia que para Kagome seria inútil atacarla pues ella no tenia arco con el cual disparar.

Que ha pasado contigo Sango?-Kagome por fin reaccionaba.

Pues la vida te enseña a golpes que a golpes debes tratar a la gente, y que debes pisotear a todo el que este en tu camino-contesto.

En el cielo, Kirara regresaba con Miroku y Shippo sobre ella.

Todavía no terminas?-le pregunto el monje a Sango en tono de fastidio.

No, pienso divertirme un poco mas viéndole la cara de estupida a la replica barata de Kikio- contesto.

De nuevo la comparaban, como tantas veces en el pasado lo habían hecho. Como Inuyasha lo hizo la primera vez que la vio, como lo hizo Kaede y los aldeanos. Y como lo había hecho Rin. Kagome sintió que su sangre hirvió por unos minutos. Muy dentro de ella, aun detestaba ser comparada con Kikio. Ellas eran personas totalmente diferentes.

Entonces una daga de hielo se formo y Sango solo la esquivo ya que Miroku la agarro.

Que demonios fue eso?-pregunto.

Entonces miro a Kagome, quien estaba rodeada por un aura mas poderosa, y sus ojos se escondían tras sus cabellos.

Ella solo rió para sus adentros.

Que pasa, todavía te molesta que te comparen con ella, con la que siempre tuvo el amor de Inuyasha?-pregunto burlándose.

Kagome no contesto, pero cada palabra de Sango hacia que su enojo aumentara. Tanto odiaba ser comparada con ella. Con aquella poderosa sacerdotisa que murió bajo las garras de Inuyasha dos veces?... acaso Sango estaba en lo correcto.

No- dijo ella en un susurro- no es por Inuyasha- grito- es por orgullo!- y con esto otra daga de hielo fue lanzada rozando el brazo de Sango ocasionando una herida hueca.

Kagome la miro asombrada… esa no era Sango… era un muerto!

Sango cubrió la herida con su mano.

Ahora entiendo el porque ella presenciaba mi aura… solo los muertos lo puede hacer…- pensó.

Sesshomaru quien aun seguía inmóvil, solo observaba la batalla con una mirada de indiferencia, a pesar de estar muriendo por dentro por ir a salvar a la única humana que le había robado el corazón, el tenia la necesidad de protegerla, pero no podía.

Kagome miraba a la marioneta de Sango, la cual se acercaba a paso firme.

Estupida!- dijo y la bofeteo.

Kagome ahora tenia una herida en su labio inferior la cual sangraba.

Por esto pagaras caro!- amenazo y con un cuchillo intento apuñalear a Kagome, pero esta se le abalanzo encima quedando las dos en el suelo.

Rodaron un poco, el cielo se oscurecía, y luces alumbraban el cielo, los rayos traían con ellos el sonido del trueno… pronto llovería…

Quien eres?-pregunto Kagome enojada, sosteniendo la mano en la cual Sango tenia el cuchillo.

Yo soy Sango, resucitada por Inuyasha, controlada por Kagura y decidida a matarte.- contesto.

Kagura?-pregunto Kagome – pero ella murió.

No del todo- contesto Sango riendo con insolencia.- pero no me cambies el tema Kagome, yo debo regresar con tu cabeza y entregársela a Inuyasha, para tener una vida nueva- dijo- y por mi vida y libertad, yo hago lo que sea.

Tú no eres Sango, ella jamás haría esto- Kagome forcejeaba.

-.-

Por lo visto solo estas de espectador- rieron Miroku al ver que Sesshomaru no podía moverse.

El se limito a ignorarlo

Quien lo diría, el Youkai más prestigiado, alabado y temido de estos territorios inmovilizado por un pergamino… - Miroku lo miraba y trataba con insolencia.- creo que el titulo de amo o señor te queda grande- rió finalmente.

Tu crees?-preguntó Sesshomaru, desenvainando su espada, y viendo la cara de impresión de Miroku.

Que demonios pasaba, se suponía Sesshomaru no se podría mover, lo siguiente que sintió es como su cuerpo era cortado y el aire se acababa.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta-patético monje- dijo y se marcho en dirección a donde Kagome y Sango habían rodado.

El cuerpo de Miroku ahora emanaba una espuma, que era veneno. Como era un cuerpo vació, había sido rellenado con veneno para que su actitud fuera maligna.

-.-

En el castillo de Inuyasha ese pequeño muñeco de madera que representaba la vida de Miroku había desaparecido.

Ese maldito monje para lo único que servia era para tocar a las mujeres- dijo Inuyasha serio.

-.-

Las gotas de lluvia, comenzaban a caer mojando los cuerpos de dos mujeres, que fueron amigas en el pasado y que ahora luchan a muerte.

Kagome tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras Sango solo reflejaba odio y rencor.

Por que teníamos que morir?-Sango le preguntaba a Kagome en todo de reclamo- tu fuiste la culpable! Tu quebraste la perla, si tan solo la hubieras guardado completa quizás nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, y yo estaría viva con mi familia!- sango intentaba apuñalar a Kagome pero ella no la dejaba.

Yo no tuve la culpa de nada!- le contesto Kagome con dificultad- el destino quería que nos conociéramos- dijo.

No seas ridícula- Sango golpeo el estomago de Kagome, ocasionando que quedara si aire.

Se levanto del suelo, y miro a Kagome quien tenia su mano en la barriga contrayéndola un poco en dolor.- por lo visto todo lo que decían de ti en los alrededores era mentira, sigues siendo igual de débil y vulnerable… sigues necesitando de Inuyasha para que te cuide y salve- Sango sabia bien el efecto que producían sus palabras en Kagome.

Kagome la miro con resentimiento.- no me lo recuerdes- dijo y puso sus manos sobre la tierra, pasando una corriente de energía, que la partió en dos, llegando hasta Sango y lastimándola levemente.

Maldita niña- dijo Sango sujetando uno de sus brazos.- te duele que te digan la verdad, que te recuerden lo que siempre fuiste. Pero no te preocupes, una vez mueras no recordaras mas y tampoco te recordaran. Porque tus territorios serán destruidos y a ese Youkai que te protege, a ese tal Sesshomaru lo torturaremos hasta muerte.- dijo finalmente riendo.

Kagome arrugo el entrecejo en enojo, aceptaba que la humillaran, golpearan y lastimaran. Pero no permitía que hablaran de hacerle daño a Sesshomaru. Esto reboso la copa.

Kagome se levanto del suelo, con dificultad.- yo se que Sango nunca me haría esto!- dijo y creo un campo alrededor de ella.

Sango retrocedió un poco- yo se que Sango, nunca me culparía de su muerte, o de la su hermano y familia- los cabellos de Kagome se levantaban en el viento y una corriente de energía purificadora le recorría el cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza.

Caminaba hasta aproximarse lo suficiente a Sango y tomarla de los hombros.

Sango nunca actuaría así- dijo mirándola a los ojos. – y eso lo se porque tu no eres Sango!- grito y paso su energía al cuerpo que sostenía con sus delicadas manos, Sango grito en dolor al sentir como era purificada, y poco a poco sus restos fueron llevados por el viento… con esto Kagome había terminado la batalla.

Lo siento- dijo ella en tono bajo y llorando.

Kagome!- dijo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.

Sesshomaru- contesto y espero a que el se acercara lo suficiente a ella.

Estas bien?-pregunto mientras la miraba de cerca.

Ella solo lo abrazo y lloro, el poso sus manos en los largos y lisos cabellos de la sacerdotisa. En esos momentos la lluvia los mojaba en su totalidad, y se mezclaba con las lágrimas de Kagome.

Todo ha terminado, vamos al castillo- dijo el mientras la cargaba y se elevaba por los cielos.

La noche había sido larga y dolorosa, Sesshomaru intentaba velar y proteger lo sueños de Kagome. Mientras ella seguía purificando la piedra de fuego.

-.-

Al parecer la profecía seria algo difícil de llevar a cabo, pues muchos morirían, en este caso los débiles… ella debía ser cuidadosa y no confiar en nadie, pues con su mente habían jugado al poner el cuerpo de Sango delante de ella y solo resulto ser una marioneta controlada por el abanico de Kagura.

Ahora el camino seria largo, y muy dentro de ella sabía que con el único que lo podía caminar y llegar hasta el final era con Sesshomaru. Su amado Sesshomaru.


	11. Cap XI: La respuesta de Kagome

**Capitulo XI**

Sesshomaru esperaba afuera de un cuarto en donde Kagome coloco la piedra fuego junto a las otras para purificarlas y mantenerlas alejadas de toda maldad. Después de varias horas, el Youkai se desesperaba y caminaba de un lado a otro. Odiaba cuando Kagome lo hacia esperar así. Además ellos tenían que hablar de lo sucedido hacia ya varias noches atrás, ese beso no quedaría en el aire.

El sonido de un seguro abriendo se escucho en el pasillo de ese castillo, entonces Sesshomaru dejo de caminar y espero que Kagome saliera.

Cuando la vio, estaba herida, débil, su kimono desgarrado y con leves quemaduras en el rostro y piernas.

Solo la miro y después la tomo de la cintura al ver como lentamente ella perdía el equilibrio.

Maldita humana te dije que no saldrías sin mi- le dijo al oído.

Kagome solo sonrió- no me digas así, solo dime Kagome como esa noche- contesto y cayo dormida en los brazos del Youkai.

Subió a la alcoba de Kagome y la deposito en su cama, la miro con tristeza y preocupación y recordó las palabras de Kagome.

-.-

Humana despierta- dijo el Youkai mientras aterrizaba en uno de los jardines del castillo y hacia que Kagome pusiera sus pies sobre la hierba.

Ella se apoyo nuevamente de su arco roto y camino con pesadez.

Que sucede, por que esas heridas no han sanado?-pregunto el Youkai.

El fuego siempre ha sido mi enemigo. Estas heridas no sanaran como las anteriores pues mi cuerpo es débil ante este elemento.- respondió.

Entonces…- Sesshomaru fue interrumpido.

Si, debo curarlas y limpiarlas si no quiero que se infecten.- respondió Kagome.

-.-

Ahora que sabía que el fuego era su enemigo, esto lo preocupaba mas, pues si Inuyasha se enteraba de esto, entonces podría tomar ventaja y destruirla como ya lo había dicho antes.

El corazón de Sesshomaru se acelero en miedo.- acaso temo que esta mujer muera?-se pregunto a si mismo.

Se alejo un poco, y miro por la ventana, abajo estaba Yue entrenando con su arco y flechas. Como odiaba a ese Youkai alado. Sabía que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Pero agradecido estaba que Kagome le hubiera puesto un límite.

Sesshomaru dio un suspiro.- entonces su mirada se ablando y respiraba lentamente.- paso una de sus manos por sus labios.

El sabor de sus labios se ha ido- pensó, miro a Kagome quien dormía en su cama.

Si tan solo los pudiera probar de nuevo- se dijo y se aproximo a la cama de la joven.

Kagome estaba ante Sesshomaru dormida, a merced de el. Pues estaba débil, herida, cansada y agotada. Ella no se había cambiado el kimono antes de dormir.

Sesshomaru acerco su rostro a la joven y la detallo de nuevo.

Su cabello, su delgada nariz, sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados, su boca, esos labios que deseaba probar de nuevo.

Será leve- se dijo- no lo sentirá- Sesshomaru se intentaba acercar un poco mas para rozarlos. Cuando sintió una mano en su pecho que lo detenía.

Que quieres?-preguntó Kagome.

Ahora la escena de esa noche se repetía pero era lo contrario puesto Sesshomaru es quien la busco y ella quien despertó.

Tengo que cambiarte esta ropa- dijo Sesshomaru arrugando el entrecejo nuevamente- maldita humana te tenias que despertar- pensó con frustración.

Tienes que cambiarme la ropa?-pregunto en un tono burlón.

El no respondió y solo clavo más sus ojos en los labios de la miko.

Kagome se intentó levantar, pero esta vez Sesshomaru fue quien la detuvo.- y tu para donde vas?-pregunto acercándose mas a su rostro.

Kagome estaba nerviosa.

Yo…yo…- no sabia que decir, tanta cercanía provocaba un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, el poder sentir el aliento de Sesshomaru chocar con su rostro, y el roce de lo labios. Porque era tanta la cercanía que ya los labios rozaban.

Responde- exigió Sesshomaru

Yo no te tengo porque dar explicaciones- dijo Kagome perdiendo el nerviosismo.

Escúchame bien Kagome- dijo Sesshomaru tomándola delicadamente de su fino rostro.- si me las tienes que dar.- le hizo saber.

Y a cuenta de que?-pregunto Kagome con enojo- yo no soy propiedad tuya.- le recordó.

Bueno, de eso yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo el riendo bajamente y levantando un poco la pierna de la joven para mostrarle una marca que ya tenia.

Como demonios me paso eso?-pregunto Kagome mirándola.

Yo te la hice- le afirmo el Youkai.- así el día que otro ser te quiera hacer suya, sabrá que no podrá porque ya eres mía- comento.

Youkai del demonio- dijo ella en enojo- como te odio.

No mientas, no me odias, me amas así como yo te amo a ti- dijo Sesshomaru

Kagome dejo de retorcerse en enojo y lo miro fijamente. Se perdió en el brillo de los ojos de Sesshomaru, buscaba en ellos el sentido de las palabras que había dicho.

Que? Acaso no me crees?-pregunto el Youkai apresando las manos de Kagome contra la cama.

No soy estupida, bien lo has dicho muchas veces, que puede querer un Youkai arrogante y pretencioso como tu de mi- dijo Kagome.

No te rebajes a ti misma Kagome.- dijo y le acaricio sus cabellos.- eres hermosa, poderosa, arrogante, terca y decidida- dijo Sesshomaru- igual a mi, digna de que un Youkai como yo la mire- comento.

No te creas la gran cosa, eres vulnerable y débil como un cachorro cuando te toman desprevenido.- dijo Kagome.

A mi jamás me toman desprevenido.- aclaro Sesshomaru arrugando mas el entrecejo.

A si?-pregunto Kagome con picarda y se abalanzo a Sesshomaru dejándolo bajo su cuerpo- y que de ahora?-pregunto.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo sintió como su corazón se acelero al ver esa posición.- demonios- dijo para sus adentros.

Bueno, una vez en la vida no hace daño- dijo Sesshomaru riendo.

Como?-se preguntó Kagome para sus adentros- lo admitió- se dijo.

Ahora déjame sorprenderte a ti- dijo el y cambio de posiciones.- no se como lo has hecho- dijo Sesshomaru en tono suave.

Hacer que?-pregunto Kagome mirando como sus labios se movían.- Kami como deseaba probarlos de nuevo.

Conseguir que te ame como te amo y que te desee como te deseo- contesto.

No quieras jugar conmigo Sesshomaru- Kagome cerro sus ojos entonces lagrimas escaparon de ellos.- no quiero salir lastimada de nuevo.- dijo y desvió su rostro para que Sesshomaru no la mirara.

Yo no pretendo jugar contigo Kagome- dijo el y se alejo un poco.

Ella no contesto.

Tsukino me advirtió que esto pasaría- dijo Sesshomaru- el me dijo que yo era el elegido por los dioses y que yo me enamoraría de ti- confeso.

Kagome lo miro de nuevo y aprovecho la lejanía del cuerpo de Sesshomaru para acomodarse en la cama y levantarse un poco.

Pero Tsukino solo me decía que corría el riesgo de enamorarme de ti- el se levanto.- pero eso era algo que yo tenia claro.- el se detuvo.

No te entiendo- dijo Kagome poniendo sus pies en el suelo y caminando hasta alcanzar a Sesshomaru quien se alejaba de la cama.

No era necesario que me lo dijera, porque yo ya me había enamorado de ti- confeso el Youkai.

Kagome retrocedió un poco en asombro.

-.-

Maldición!- grito una voz en un castillo.- maldita la hora en que no mate a Kagome!- se reclamaba.

Bueno hasta ahora solo quedan Shippo y Kirara.- dijo Kagura

Y que pueden hacer esos dos inútiles. Shippo es un cobarde y Kirara una gata- le recordó- regrésalos al hueco de donde salieron- dijo Inuyasha con enojo.

De acuerdo- antes de retirarse Kagura lo miro de nuevo- alguna otra cosa?-pregunto.

Si, encuentren esa maldita piedra, quiero la piedra del agua en mi poder!- grito.

De acuerdo- dijo Kagura y haciendo una reverencia salio del lugar.

Es hora que Yue entre en el plan. A ver si fue buena idea dejarlo vivo y también tengo que regresarlo a su tumba- Inuyasha estaba furioso, no logro lo que quería. Ni conseguir la piedra de fuego que Kagome tenia en su poder, ni matarla. Golpeo fuertemente la mesa que había a su lado.

Si este plan no resulta, yo mismo la destruiré con mis manos. No deseo ensuciarme con tu sangre Kagome. Pero esto es guerra y en las guerras solo hay un ganador.- su mirada se oculto tras sus plateados cabellos.- en este caso. Yo!- dijo finalmente.

-.-

Una brisa se dejo correr en los bosques de la región. Una brisa fría y seca al mismo tiempo.

Yue quien estaba en los jardines del castillo practicando, presintió que algo pasaba. Algo que no era bueno para algunos.

Ella esta con el- se dijo y apretó sus puños.

Como odiaba a Sesshomaru, deseaba verlo muerto, bajo tierra que los gusanos se lo comieran. Pero no era así, ese maldito Youkai era el elegido para traer al mundo ese ser que reinaría y su gloria se esparciría por todo el lugar.

Yue camino un poco y se sentó en un roca- Tsukino sabia que yo la amaba!- dijo con enojo y golpeo el suelo.- el lo sabia!

Quería llorar, pero no podía. Era un muerto, resucitado para el beneficio de un Youkai ambicioso que también estaba tras la mujer que el quería. Inuyasha, aunque lo ocultara en su frialdad y bajo ese aspecto de demonio el la amaba, era algo natural algo que ninguna joya o perla podría borrar.

Yo te amo- dijo en un susurro- yo quería que fueras mía- murmuro.

Maldito sea mi destino, ahora que estoy muerto si vuelvo a ser rechazado por ella mi vida se acabara, entonces iré al infierno por traicionarla- Yue estaba en lo cierto. Bien se decía que cuando un demonio se enamoraba de una humana y esta lo rechazaba tres veces, el perdería sus poderes pues se había rebajado a rogarle a una humana por amor y esto no era tolerado entre Youkais. Pero ahora que el estaba muerto y no tenia poderes que perder, solo iría al infierno además seria condenado a sufrir pues el la había traicionado.

-.-

Mientes- dijo Kagome alejándose más.

No miento!- contesto Sesshomaru- desde el primer día que te vi, no te pude sacar de mi mente.- dijo el y bajo su mirada por primera vez- fue entonces cuando estaba con Rin que me preguntaba como seria tener a una pareja y cada vez que soñaba con algo así, tu estabas ahí- dijo el.

Sesshomaru…- dijo Kagome.

Se que has sufrido mucho- dijo el – pero solo te pido una oportunidad- suplico.

Esto si era extraño, Sesshomaru suplicando por amor y a ella. Quien nunca espero verse en tal situación por primera vez en su vida. Ahora no era ella la que rogaba ser amada, no era ella la que sufría porque su amor no era correspondió.

Sesshomaru yo- musito la joven y acerco un poco mas.

El no levanto su mirada.

Yo…- Kagome dejo de hablar y le tomo el rostro con delicadeza. Se acerco mas, hasta pegar su cuerpo son el de el, pues si kimono estaba destrozado en algunas partes, la piel que estaba al descubierto tenia el máximo contacto con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del Youkai.

Y lo abrazo con fuerza- ¿Qué me sucede?-se pregunto.- de repente tengo esa sensación en mi cuerpo que me dice que debo estar con el, que el es mi felicidad- pensó

Sesshomaru solo inhalo profundo, estremeciéndose por tenerla así de cerca.

Sabes lo que sucederá si dejas que te bese?-pregunto Sesshomaru de repente.

Kagome dejo de respirar por unos momentos y después sonrió.

Se separo un poco del abrazo y lo miro.- si, se lo que sucederá- dijo ella sonriendo y empinándose un poco.

Como?-pregunto Sesshomaru extrañado

Que si se lo que pasara- repitió- yo quiero ser tuya- respondió y se empino un poco mas hasta alcanzar los labios del Youkai envolviéndolos con los de ella en un beso.

-.-

Un viento fuerte soplo, con el la casa de algunos aldeanos fueron destruidas a su paso. Pero era algo normal, pues en esa noche estrellada, bajo la luz de la luna, el nuevo ser seria creado… todo por la unión de esos dos amantes.


	12. Cap XII: Una noche de amor

**Capitulo XII**

Cinco piedras las cuales representan algo en la tierra, cuatro elementos, tres seres que se encontraran en un enfrentamiento, dos amantes guiados por sus instintos, una sola salvación…

Kagome seguía empinada para así poder alcanzar los labios de Sesshomaru. Con suavidad el envolvía los de ella, primero el inferior el cual saboreaba lentamente amarrándolo con sus dientes y succionándolo un poco y después el superior que delineaba con la punta de su lengua.

Poco a poco Kagome subió sus brazos por el pecho de Sesshomaru hasta dejarlos en el cuello del joven para así profundizar el beso, como deseaba estar con Sesshomaru, ya no le importaba su pasado o futuro. Solo quería estar con el y que el la hiciera suya.

El Youkai deslizo sus manos por las caderas de Kagome, para luego posarlas en la cintura y levantando un poco ese liviano cuerpo y que ella dejara de tocar con sus pies ese frió suelo. Después la abrazo, manteniéndola en el aire y atrayéndola mas, hasta dejar los cuerpos totalmente juntos sin ninguna posibilidad de separarse.

Sus lenguas eran guiadas por los instintos de la sacerdotisa y el, eran vistas en una especie de danza, la cual era dirigida por Sesshomaru, explorando cada parte de la deliciosa boca de Kagome y de la misma manera dejándola a ella explorar la de el.

Un suspiro fue arrancando de la garganta de la sacerdotisa ocasionando que se separaran un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que los labios dejaran de estar en contacto.

Ella abrió sus ojos y se encontró los de Sesshomaru, tan penetrantes e intimidantes como siempre, pero esos ojos que le encantaban y que la quemaban con cada mirada.

Quiero ser tuya- dijo Kagome en un susurro.

Sesshomaru sonrió- yo quiero ser tuyo- contesto el, haciendo que Kagome le tomara el rostro y lo besara de nuevo.

Con el efecto de las caricias y besos de Kagome, los pasos de Sesshomaru se hacían torpes y lentos, buscaba la cama de tal manera para dejar a Kagome sobre ella y así dar por iniciado su ritual de amor. Por fin la encontró, y deposito a Kagome en esta sin dejar de besarla, con una mano se apoyo para no dejarle caer todo el peso de su cuerpo al de ella pero era algo inútil al mismo tiempo, porque bien sabia que sus brazos, piernas y ser entero temblaban y que en algún momento no aguantaría y caería sobre ella.

Por su parte Kagome retiro lentamente los brazos del cuello de Sesshomaru para pasarlas por las telas que cubrían su cuerpo, ciega por el deseo y el amor que en tan poco tiempo se había creado por ese Youkai, Kagome trataba inútilmente de deshacer el nudo que tenia su atuendo, pero no lo conseguiría desatar hasta quitarle la armadura.

Mientras que para Sesshomaru las cosas eran un poco mas sencillas y lentas, el kimono que tenia Kagome puesto estaba rasgado y quemado en algunas partes, no se necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para arrancarlo del cuerpo de ella y dejarla desnuda ante el, pero Sesshomaru quería disfrutar cada minuto y segundo con ella sin dejar que sus impulsos de demonio lo dominaran porque si esto pasaba la lastimaría.

También noto los esfuerzos que hacia Kagome, así que le facilito las cosas quitando el seguro de su armadura para que de esta forma cayera a un lado y dejarlo prácticamente en las mismas condiciones de Kagome. Pues el si la amaba y no quería que pensara que ella seria la única en entregarse esa noche.

Te amo Kagome- dijo Sesshomaru a su odio, dejando que su aliento hiciera contacto con la piel de Kagome y esta se estremeciera.

Ahora que nada la impedía quitarle la parte superior del atuendo de Sesshomaru, la joven humana se las arreglo para quitársela lentamente y acariciar el musculoso pecho, brazos y espalda desnudos del Youkai.

El Youkai de ojos ámbar, la tomo de la espalda nuevamente haciendo que ella se sentara en las piernas de el y lo rodeara por la cintura, de los labios de la joven bajo hasta su cuello, en el cual dejaba marcas rojas producto de las succiones, mordiscos y besos que le propinaba. Kagome era un exquisito manjar, pues de esa forma se expresaban algunos hombres y Youkais de ella. Pero eso era lo que el pensaba desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, y el seria el único en probarla. Kagome arqueo un poco su garganta, dándole a entender a Sesshomaru que lo continuara haciendo, que se detuviera, y el obedeció no solo por esto, sino por los muchos suspiros que escapan de la boca de Kagome y que eran ahogados en los labios de el. Difícilmente Kagome poso sus manos sobre los cabellos de Sesshomaru y los acaricio mientras enredaba sus dedos en el. Eso era lo que ella había soñado tantas veces, junto a Sesshomaru el que producía esas sensaciones en todo su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru con la garra de su dedo rompió o por así decirlo termino de romper el kimono de Kagome, pero no completamente, lo suficiente para apreciar esos grandes y redondos pechos, sin pensarlo condujo su boca a los pezones de Kagome, y mientras que a uno lo llenaba de besos, los succionaban dejando un rastro húmedo sobre el y al otro le propinaba masajes con su mano.

La respiración de Kagome no era lenta, estaba agitada, Sesshomaru la excitaba con facilidad, no sabia que hacer, sus sentidos eran cegados y bloqueados por las acciones del joven Youkai. Sus cabellos caían de forma desordenaba sobre su desnuda espalda, hombros y alguno en su cara. Con cada gemido y suspiro de Kagome, el miembro de Sesshomaru se endurecía mas y mas y se hacia notable entre su pantalón. Kagome sentada en esa posición lo pudo sentir y se exalto un poco.

Sesshomaru- dijo ella, su voz temblaba e intentaba regresarla a la normalidad.

shh- dijo el – deja que todo pase con naturalidad.

Kagome se irguió un poco, y con un leve empuje acostó a Sesshomaru en la cama quedando ella sobre el. con un tiro soltó el nudo del pantalón de Sesshomaru pero este no resbalo. Kagome beso el pecho del Youkai ocasionando esta vez que la respiración de el se agitara mas y que su miembro se hiciera mas visible entre su ropa.

Sesshomaru la giro sin darle aviso y una vez mas ella quedo bajo el. Kagome lo miro a los ojos cuestionando lo que haría, pero pocos segundos después un gemido o más bien un grito de placer se expandió por toda la habitación y se perdió en un eco, esto era ocasionado por el intruso que acariciaba la intimidad de Kagome, los dedos de Sesshomaru. estos le daban leves masajes, entraban y salían provocando que ella contrajera su vientre en placer, y guiara sus manos nuevamente a la espalda de Sesshomaru y enterrara sus patéticas uñas en el. Sesshomaru la miro, le preocupaba lastimarla, ella era muy especial para el y quería que esa noche fuera especial. después de unos minutos de excitación Sesshomaru abandono la intimidad de Kagome con sus dedos y se apodero de nuevo de ella con su boca. pasando su lengua sobre ella y saboreando ese liquido que emanaba de aquella cavidad. Kagome no podía contenerse, los gritos de placer era continuos.

Sesshomaru- dijo ella intentando ahogar un grito en su garganta pero no pudo. Sesshomaru entendió que era momento que entrar en ella, de hacerla suya y unirse en cuerpo y alma.

Kagome dejo de sentir esa sensación en su intimidad, e intento pausar su respiración pero Sesshomaru no la dejo, ya que se apodero de sus labios nuevamente dándole un beso agresivo y salvaje, en el cual devoraba los labios de la joven. el lo sentía correr en su sangre. sus instintos de demonio poco a poco lo dominaban.

Kagome- la llamo con mientras la besaba.

ella no respondió- Kagome quiero que me mires- le dijo Sesshomaru.

ella lo hizo, el con su garra arranco la ultima parte del atuendo Kagome, dejándola totalmente desnuda, aprecio por un momento, los pecho que seguían con marcas de succión, su estrecha cintura, sus sexy cadera y sus largas piernas.

Sesshomaru todavía no la penetraba, pues pensó en calmar su instinto con un beso, pero las caderas de Kagome buscaban las de el, con el roce la excitación, las piernas de Kagome se abrieron un poco.

Sesshomaru entro en ella lentamente pero Kagome cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

El se detuvo por dos motivos, al entrar en Kagome había algo que le impida el paso, una delgada tela, era cierto Kagome era virgen, esto lo hacia inmensamente feliz, y segundo Kagome cerro los ojos, pensó la había lastimado.

Kagome mírame- le dijo Sesshomaru el oído- no te lastimare- le prometió.

ella abrió sus ojos de nuevo, y los clavo en el rostro del Youkai.

Sesshomaru rompió esa barrera en el interior de Kagome y sintió como un líquido corrió en su intimidad, era sangre, ahora era el, el primer ser en Kagome, su Kagome.

Kagome grito en dolor- shh- dijo Sesshomaru nuevamente- seré lento

Kagome mordió su labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

los primeros movimiento de Sesshomaru eran lentos, y delicados, mientras Kagome se acostumbraba a tener a su miembro en ella. Después Kagome se aferro nuevamente a la espalda del Youkai con sus manos abiertas, ocasionando que la penetrara mas profundo.

y así lo hizo, entre gemidos de placer y movimientos rápidos, Sesshomaru entraba y salía del cuerpo de Kagome, ella se aferraba a el y el a ella. palabras de amor que se creaban en el ambiente, y estas quedaban grabadas en las pieles de ellos.

finalmente, Sesshomaru exploto en Kagome, y ella dio su último gemido de placer. un liquido caliente se regaba en su interior y la cubría por dentro, era la semilla de Sesshomaru el ritual llego a su fin.

el seguía sobre ella, y sonrió en cansancio.

te amo- dijo finalmente y se dejo caer a un lado.

Kagome tomo las sabanas que cubrían su cama y cubrió sus cuerpos para evitar estar bajo el frió de la noche.

Sesshomaru la atrajo a el en un abrazo, y ella oculto su rostro en el pecho del Youkai.

Sesshomaru- lo llamo la joven.

dime Kagome- respondió.

me amas?-pregunto ella, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente esperando un respuesta negativa.

claro que te amo- dijo el y la abrazo más fuerte.

yo también- dijo finalmente ella, con tranquilidad y cayendo dormida.

Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos en cansancio. entonces una horrorosa imagen vino a su mente.

una mujer rodeada de sangre, con un bebe en sus manos el bebe lloraba. entonces abrió sus ojos.

y miro a Kagome. ella dormía tranquila junto a el…

solo olvídalo Sesshomaru- se dijo a si mismo y cerro los ojos nuevamente

-.-

cuatro piedras encontradas, un noche de amor, la parte mas difícil de la profecía se llevo a cabo. ahora solo quedaba esperar a que ese bebe naciera y que los sueños de Sesshomaru solo fueran eso… sueños.


	13. Cap XIII: Trayendo la profecia a la vida

**Capitulo XIII**

Kagome- decía la voz de Sesshomaru en su oído.

La noche había sido corta para estos dos amantes, cubiertos por sabanas de seda, en una cama doble, los cuerpos de una sacerdotisa y un Youkai descasaban con tranquilidad después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. La mejor noche de sus vidas.

Sesshomaru había despertado unos minutos antes, siempre lo hacia, era costumbre. Apreciaba esa figura femenina desnuda a su lado, la cual estaba cubierta por la sabana, pero la seda era tan fina que tenerla así o desnuda era prácticamente lo mismo. Los hombros de la joven estaban descubiertos y una de sus piernas también lo estaba.

Sin despertarla lleno sus hombros de besos y por su pierna descubierta subió su mano hasta llegar al vientre de la joven para dejarla ahí.

Un bebe- susurro. Entonces recordó la profecía.

Ahora Kagome estaban unidos, y el había dejado su semilla en ella, todo indicaba que un ser se formaría en su interior y eso seria la salvación de todos. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sesshomaru… un bebe de Kagome y el… una criaturita de ellos.

Kagome- la volvió a llamar.

Ella no respondió.

Maldita sacerdotisa despierta- dijo el en tono serio, haciendo que los ojos de Kagome se abrieran al instante.

Eres un grosero- dijo ella en tono de reproche.

Y tu una perezosa- dijo el burlándose.

Kagome lo miro a la cara e intento decir algo pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de la cara de Sesshomaru, tan tranquila, blanda, pacifica- buenos días- dijo ella sonriendo.

Como dormiste?-pregunto el con demasiada ternura en su voz.

Kagome se ruborizo, recordó esa noche entre Sesshomaru y ella…- bien-contesto con su voz temblando.

El se acerco a su oído y paso su mano por la nuca de la joven- que no te de pena, fue la mejor noche de mi vida- dijo el y deslizo su boca hasta encontrar la de ella y besarla con delicadeza y lentamente.

Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome separándose un poco de los labios de Youkai.

Que sucede?-preguntó el pasando su lengua por el borde de los labios de ella.

Lo que sucedió anoche- ella fue interrumpida.

Era algo que pasaría, porque los dos lo deseábamos y porque nos amamos- finalizo Sesshomaru mirando a Kagome.

Ella bajo su mirada y un rastro húmedo se visualizo en sus mejillas.

Te amo Sesshomaru- dijo ella

Yo también Kagome, yo también- dijo el para abrazarla mas fuerte y besarla de nuevo.

-.-

Que demonios estas diciendo?- un grito se escucho en uno de los cuartos de un palacio en el sur de la región.

Lo que escuchaste, no deseo seguir tu juego, prefiero morir a lastimar a Kagome- dijo un Youkai.

No seas estupido Yue!- dijo Inuyasha.

No soy estupido, pero entendí que no puedo estar con ella. Simplemente otro Youkai consiguió lo que yo he querido por tanto tiempo, es duro aceptarlo pero nada lo cambiara. Deseo que me des muerte- dijo el.

Inuyasha rió con malicia.- y tu piensas que lo haré?-pregunto.

Yue lo miro sin entender su respuesta.

Mi querido Yue- dijo Inuyasha levantándose de una silla y caminando hasta el.- tu patético corazón de Youkai esta en mis manos. Por lo tanto cuando ya no me sirvas te matare por ahora… me harás un favor- dijo el finalmente.

No haré nada que no desee y mucho menos lastimar a Kagome- dijo el Youkai alado con enojo.

Creo que esta vez no tienes opción. Mira no será nada enconara a Kagome. Mas bien será algo que la alejara de Sesshomaru para siempre.- Inuyasha sonrió al ver la cara de Yue.- si, así lo sacaras de su vida para siempre- comento.

Que quieres que haga?-pregunto el seriamente.

Simple, me traerás a Kagome y por consiguiente Sesshomaru vendrá entonces tendré una pequeña conversación con el.- dijo finalmente- que dices Yue hacemos ese ultimo trabajo juntos?-pregunto.

De acuerdo- contesto y se marcho volando.

-.-

Kagome no deberíamos estar en el castillo?-pregunto Sesshomaru mientras se sentaba junto a un árbol y veía a Kagome entrenar con sus flechas.

Necesito practicar esto Sesshomaru, quiero manejar a la perfección la técnica dada por las aves de fuego- dijo ella lanzando una flecha que antes de llegar a su blanco se transformo en fuego pero no duro mucho.

Que estoy haciendo mal?- se cuestionó.

Deja ya de practicar- dijo Sesshomaru en enojo y se acerco a Kagome rápidamente par cargarla.

Bajadme Sesshomaru- exigió ella en enojo

No- contesto el y la beso.

Sesshomaru- decía ella en el beso intentando separarse, pero le era imposible. Besarlo era como estar en las nubes al lado de todos los dioses, así que se rindió y dejo caer su arco al suelo y correspondió el beso.

Nunca pensé enamorarme de una humana- dijo el rompiendo el beso.

Y yo nunca pensé enamorarme de un Youkai como tu.- contesto ella sonriendo.

Como yo?-pregunto Sesshomaru.

Si, como tú. Amargado, engreído, sabelotodo, cruel…- Kagome fue interrumpida.

Ya no necesitas decirlas todas- dijo el arrugando el entrecejo.

Ella rió- pero así como eres me enamore de ti- dijo ella sonriendo con calma y tranquilidad

Kagome- le dijo Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba de nuevo al árbol en donde minutos antes estaba sentado.

Que sucede?-pregunto ella preocupada.

Ahora que estamos juntos, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. En nuestra raza cuando eso sucede es deber del Youkai de estar para siempre con ella…como pareja. Te gustaría ser la mía?-pregunto sonrojándose.

Tu…pareja?-pregunto Kagome titubeante

Si- afirmo el.

Entonces Kagome recordó, cuando ella estaba en la época actual, y los jóvenes les pedían a las chicas del salón que fueran pareja. Ella sonrió con melancolía.

Kagome- dijo Sesshomaru nervioso esperando la respuesta de la joven.

Ella lo miro y sus ojos se humedecieron- si Sesshomaru- dijo ella y lo tomo del rostro para luego besarlo.

Kagome- dijo Sesshomaru, su respiración se agito un poco.

Ya lo se- dijo ella y rodeo el cuello de Sesshomaru con sus brazos y con prisa entraron al castillo… por lo visto se entregarían de nuevo…

-.-

Dos meses habían pasado desde la primera vez que Kagome se entrego a Sesshomaru por completo. Pero algo no estaba bien, pues había síntomas que ella experimentaba todos los días y que no eran normales.

Nauseas, que terminaban en vómitos, mareos y desmayos.

Que me pasa?-se preguntaba a si misma.

Kagome- la llamo un Youkai desde el marco de la puerta.

Dime amor- contesto ella haciendo el nudo que sostenía su kimono.

Te encuentras bien?-pregunto acercándose a la joven y posándose tras ella para abrazarla por detrás y que sus manos se detuvieran en el vientre de su mujer.

Si- respondió ella.- ya esto me pasara- dijo.

Kagome- la llamo de nuevo el Youkai deslizando su cabeza hasta el cuello y dejando un beso sobre el.

Ella no contesto, solo cerro los ojos.- yo se que te sucede- dijo Sesshomaru.

A si?-pregunto ella sonriendo.

Si- dijo el- en tu interior se esta formando una criaturita- dijo el acariciándolo con suavidad y sonriendo.

Kagome abrió los ojos en asombro, ahora que Sesshomaru lo decía, muchas veces se había entregado a Sesshomaru, y todos esos síntomas eran de embarazo.

Tu crees?-pregunto emocionada.

Si, puedo olerlo- dijo el.- un cachorrito tuyo y mío- dijo el Youkai deslizando sus labios por el hombro de la joven.

Sesshomaru, tampoco voy a dar a luz a un perro- dijo ella en enojo.- será un…Hanyou- continuo con dificultad y bajo la mirada.

Sesshomaru la miro con duda- por que bajas tu cabeza?-preguntó.

Es que, te daré un Hanyou, una mitad será humana- dijo ella.

Y que tiene eso?-pregunto despreocupado

Tú siempre los despreciaste- dijo ella.

El solo rió- Kagome- dijo tomándole la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.- no me importa, es un hijo, que tu me darás- y la beso de nuevo.

-.-

Los días, las semanas y con ellos algunos meses mas pasaron muy rápido. Ahora a Kagome se le divisaba un bulto considerable bajo su atuendo de sacerdotisa. Su pecho aumento de tamaño, al igual que sus caderas y su barriga creció para darle el espacio suficiente a su bebe para formarse y crecer.

Sesshomaru por su parte, no dejaba de cuidarla y mimarla. Era sumamente extraño pensarlo y verlo. Sesshomaru en esa actitud. Pero Kagome estaba agradecida, por aquella profecía, la que los había unido y la que le había mostrado que el amor verdadero si existe.

Cuando el no estaba en el palacio, Rin la protegía y la ayudaba a comer.

Esa hermosa jovencita había crecido durante ese tiempo, y eras más atenta y tierna. En ocasiones se refería al bebe como su hermano.

Los Youkais del palacio tenían órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie a la habitación de Kagome mientras Sesshomaru no estuviera. Y que si se escabullía debían matarlo no importando quien fuera. Sesshomaru no correría riesgos con Kagome, primero porque la amaba demasiado como para perderla a ella y a su bebe y segundo por aquel horrible sueño que llevaba mas de seis meses atormentándolo y siempre era lo mismo.

Una mujer cubierta en sangre con un bebe llorando en sus brazos.

Lady Kagome- dijo Rin mientras ponía su mano en la barriga de Kagome, para sentir como el bebe se movía y daba una que otra patadita.

Dime Rin- contesto ella mientras sonreía al ver esa escena.

Como se llamara el bebe?-pregunto

Pues, no se lo he dicho a Sesshomaru, pero he pensado en ponerle como a su padre. Inutaisho pero si no es hombre quisiera llamarla Hitomi- contesto Kagome.

Rin retiro su mano y la miro- lady Kagome, yo podré cuidar al bebe y jugar con el, cierto?-pregunto la niña en tono suplicante.

Kagome la miro extrañada por la petición de la niña- claro que podrás Rin- contesto.- por que lo preguntas?- Kagome detallo la expresión su cara.

Pues porque yo nunca tuve permitido relacionarme con otras personas y pensé no me dejaría hacerlo con su bebe ya que el será poderoso y superior a mi- dijo finalmente.

Pero Rin, no tienes porque pensar así, ahora que Sesshomaru vive aquí, tu serás como una hija para nosotros- dijo Kagome abrazándola.

En verdad lady Kagome?-pregunto entusiasmada.

Si Rin, serás una hija para mi- dijo finalmente y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sesshomaru quien había llegado desde hace unos minutos, observaba todo desde la puerta, esa hermosa escena de Kagome y Rin.

Entro silencioso para que no se asustaran con su presencia.

Rin- dijo el en tono suave, viendo como la niña se separaba lentamente de Kagome para mirarlo con sus ojitos llenos de inocencia.

Diga señor Sesshomaru- dijo la niña sonriendo.

Es hora de dormir- dijo el.

Si- respondió la niña- buenas noches hermanito- dijo ella y beso la barriga de Kagome.

Buenas noches- dijo haciendo una reverencia y se retiro del lugar.

Kagome y solo sonrió, Sesshomaru se acerco y la abrazo.

Esta barriga ya no me deja rodearte con mis brazos completamente- dijo el enojado.

Kagome rió- ya lo podrás hacer, faltan pocas semanas- dijo ella alzando su rostro para besarlo.

Kagome- dijo Sesshomaru- como se llamara el pequeño?-pregunto.

Ella solo se quedó en silencio.

Supongo Sesshomaru, como su poderoso padre- dijo el en tono de orgullo.

Ni creas, suficiente tengo contigo- dijo ella riendo.

Sesshomaru- lo llamo- he pensado que si es niño, deberíamos llamarlo como a tu padre, Inutaisho- dijo Kagome un poco temerosa esperando la respuesta de Sesshomaru.

Si- dijo el sonriendo- yo también lo había pensado- respondió.

Pero hay una condición- dijo el en tono serio.

Cual es esa?-pregunto Kagome.

Date la vuelta- le dijo.

Kagome así lo hizo-y para que?-pregunto.

Porque así te puedo abrazar mejor y tocar esa pancita que me vuelve loco- comento sonriendo.

Te amo Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome.

Yo también te amo Kagome- respondió para poner sus manos en la barriga y sentir como su bebe daba una patadita, para luego dar otra y moverse un poco- este pequeño demonio será inquieto- dijo el.

Igual al padre- dijo ella sonriendo.- hora de dormir Sesshomaru- Kagome hablaba en forma de orden.

Sesshomaru la cargo como a un bebe y la deposito en la cama, para después quitarse su armadura y acostarse al lado de ella y llenarle los labios, cuello y hombros de besos y repetirle una y mil veces que la amaba hasta caer dormido.

-.-

Pero que escena tan cursi- se burlaba Inuyasha mientras veía lo que sucedía en el castillo de Kagome, por una fuente de agua cristalina.

Entonces le pego al agua borrando aquel reflejo.- maldita Kagome- dijo- maldito Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha, Yue esta listo para hacerlo- dijo Kagura quien se acercaba con un báculo en su mano.

Entonces envía al ejercito de Youkais para distraer a Sesshomaru y que Yue tome a Kagome lo mas rápido posible. Todo tiene que ser perfecto.- contesto.

-.-

Los sueños de Sesshomaru se volvieron pesadillas, pero como ya sabemos las pesadillas puede ser ventanas a un futuro o una predicción. Pues era cierto que la parte mas hermosa de la profecía era vivida por Kagome y Sesshomaru… pero el momento del final se acercaba y algo separaría a estos dos seres entregados a su amor… porque al final nadie dijo que el amor entre un Youkai y una humana seria fácil.


	14. Cap XIV: Adios mi amada Kagome

**Capitulo XIV**

**Prometo que al amanecer no sabrás nada de mí…**

Con la respiración agitada y con gotas de sudor en su frente despertó Sesshomaru esa mañana. Ese maldito sueño de nuevo. Que le quería decir. Nunca veía el rostro de aquella joven tirada en el suelo y del bebe solo veía un bulto y escuchaba su llanto.

Esto tiene que ser un solo una pesadilla- se dijo- esto no es real.- Sesshomaru sacudió su cabeza.

Buenos días- escucho, mientras una sacerdotisa entraba con su arco y flechas a la habitación.

Kagome!- dijo el alarmado y se levanto rápidamente a ayudar a su mujer.

Ya Sesshomaru, no es necesario que me cuides tanto- dijo ella sonriendo y sentándose pesadamente en un silla.

Que demonios hacías con el arco?-pregunto enojado.

Yue vino en la madrugada a avisarte que el castillo seria atacado y que el ejercito había sido divisado, como estabas dormido preferí ir yo- dijo ella sonriendo.

Como?-grito Sesshomaru- fuiste a una batalla!- eso era el colmo, el que la protegía y esta que se escabullía de noche para ir a pelear.

Sesshomaru tranquilízate- le pidió ella- yo estaba cerca al castillo, no pelee solo cree un campo de protección- aclaro.

De todas formas Kagome, como se te ocurre salir sin mi y mas a una batalla. No pensaste en el bebe o en ti?- pregunto el casi gritando.

Si pensé en nosotros- respondió ella- pero no podía dejar que Yue se hiciera cargo de eso solo- dijo ella casi llorando. Odiaba cuando Sesshomaru y ella discutían y el la trataba de esa manera.

**Pero tan solo déjame quedarme esta noche entre tus brazos…**

Sesshomaru no contesto, solo la miro con preocupación y dio un suspiro.- ven aquí Kagome- dijo el extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

No quiero que salgas, no entiendes que si algo te sucede a ti o a nuestro hijo no me lo perdonaría y me moriría- dijo ella mientas apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Kagome y respiraba ese olor a sakuras que su cabello emanaba.

Lo siento- dijo ella mientras dejaba de llorar.

Ve a descansar- dijo el en tono serio- iré hablar con Yue.

Pero Sesshomaru- Kagome intento detenerlo

Yue sabe perfectamente que tiene prohibido dejarte salir de esta castillo, me tendrá que dar una explicación- dijo el.

Por favor Sesshomaru, no le digas nada, fue mi error- suplico Kagome.

Kagome- dijo el mirándola de nuevo.

Por favor- suplico la joven.

De acuerdo- dijo vencido el Youkai, le era imposible resistirse a esa carita de ángel de Kagome y no le gustaba verla llorar.

-.-

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Yue- dijo Inuyasha mientras bebía de una copa.

Esta noche, cuando la luna se pose en lo alto, Kagome será traída al castillo- dijo el.

Exactamente, y asegurare que Sesshomaru no se de cuenta, deseo que Kagura lo traiga- comento Inuyasha.

**Esta ultima noche juntos déjame acurrucarme entre tu piel…**

Y por que Kagura?-pregunto Yue.

Porque me da la gana de enviarla a ella- respondió Inuyasha.

Me retiro, espero cumplas tu parte del trato- le recordó.

Descasaras en paz mi querido Yue, descansaras en paz- dijo Inuyasha y vio como Yue salía por la puerta del lugar.

**Para escuchar el concierto que me proporcionan tus latidos…**

-.-

El aullido de lo lobos se escucho por toda la región esa noche. Kagome abrió sus ojos de inmediato.

Para donde vas?-pregunto Sesshomaru quien estaba de pie, colocándose su armadura.

Sesshomaru el castillo este de nuevo bajo ataque- dijo ella e intento levantarse de la cama pero un dolor en su vientre no la dejo.

Sesshomaru la tomo de los hombros- quédate aquí Kagome, prometo no demorarme- dijo el y la beso.

**Permíteme demostrarte que las estrellas, pueden destellar más fuerte que el sol…**

Llegaras bien y tendrás cuidado cierto?-pregunto ella mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Ahora era mas sensible que nunca, y cuando Sesshomaru salía a alguna batalla la angustia se apoderaba de su cuerpo y no la dejaba dormir.

Si, llegare antes que la luna se pose en lo alto- prometió y la volvió a besar.

Te esperare- dijo Kagome mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-.-

Como han dejado pasar a estos demonios de nuevo?-pregunto Sesshomaru.

En el estado de Kagome, le es imposible crear una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar las murallas del palacio- respondió Yue.

No seas ridículo- le dijo Sesshomaru- nada de esto es culpa de Kagome- dijo el en enojo- es culpa de tu ineficiencia.- comento.

Te mataría si pudiera pero te necesito para ganar esta batalla.- dijo Yue y emprendió el vuelo.

**Que su tamaño no importa, solo que importa es la fuerza con lo que lo hacen…**

Maldito engendro- maldijo Sesshomaru y así le dieron comienzo a la batalla.

Entre sonidos de espadas, sangre y restos de Youkai, Sesshomaru se alejaba de las murallas del castillo, mientras Yue llevaba a cabo su plan.

**Y que comparado con una estrella me siento yo, porque puedo ser pequeño…**

Entro por la ventana del cuarto de Kagome, y la vio en su cama, intentaba descasar o bueno aparentaba, tenia un rosario a su lado. Ella había orado mientras Sesshomaru estaba en la batalla. El maldito Youkai era demasiado afortunado. Cuantas veces no deseo que Kagome le dedicara uno de sus rezos a el.

Maldito Sesshomaru- dijo.

**Pero te amo con la misma intensidad**

Se acerco a la cama y la miro con tristeza – perdóname Kagome.- dijo y saco una daga con un sedante y la clavo en la pierna de Kagome.

Ella se despertó pero veía nubloso.

Antes de caer dormida miro a esa figura masculina que estaba a su lado- Sesshomaru- dijo ella y estiro su mano para tocarle el rostro pero se desplomo sobre sus rodillas cayendo a los brazos de Yue.

-.-

Creo que estos son todos- dijo Sesshomaru mientras se disponía a regresar al castillo cuando sintió que algo se movió en los arbustos.

Agudizo su oído.

Sal Kagura- dijo.

Entonces una mujer con un kimono rosa con rayas negras, de ojos rojos como la sangre. Alta, de piel pálida. Con unas plumas blancas a un lado de la cabellera tras su oreja y con un abanico en su mano salio.

Te diste cuenta de mi presencia?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

Sigues oliendo a restos y veneno- dijo el y siguió caminando.

Sesshomaru, no encontraras nada en ese castillo- dijo ella sonriendo.

El se detuvo- a que te refieres?-pregunto

Vaya, creo que esa sacerdotisa te volvió débil- dijo ella riendo.

Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagura en un parpadear y la tomo del cuello asfixiándola.

Habla de una maldita vez, que quieres decir con que no encontrare a nadie en el castillo-

Pregunto.

Ve y averiguado por ti mismo- dijo ella

Sesshomaru la soltó y la tiro al suelo emprendiendo su ida al castillo.

**Creedme que me duele perderte…**

Kagome!- grito pero nadie respondía.

Entro a su cuarto pero solo encontró las sabanas tiradas y una cama vacía.

Kagome- decía el en desesperación- la busco por el resto de la torre pero no la encontró.

Entonces escucho una risa a sus espaldas-deja de buscarla hermanito- dijo.

Inuyasha- susurro Sesshomaru, sintió que su sangre hirvió.

No me piensas saludar?-pregunto indignado Inuyasha pero al mismo tiempo burlándose.

En donde tienes a Kagome?-pregunto Sesshomaru tomando su espada dispuesto a atacar.

Calmate Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha dando un suspiro- ella esta bien, solo que un poco lejos de aquí- aclaro.

Dime donde la tienes desgraciado- dijo y ataco pero un campo rechazo el ataque.

Mira, si te pones agresivo no te diré donde esta- dijo Inuyasha.

Habla ya!- grito Sesshomaru en enojo.

Kagome esta en mi castillo- le informo

**Me duele perder a la persona que me ha enseñado tanto…**

Devuélveme a Kagome y a mi hijo- le exigió Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha rió de nuevo- sabes hermanito, cometiste un error muy grande al enamorarte de Kagome. El mismo error que cometió Tsukino- dijo

Deja de hablar sandeces y dime en donde tienes a Kagome- grito Sesshomaru

Quiero hacer un trato contigo Sesshomaru- comento Inuyasha haciendo que un brillo recorriera sus ojos en malicia.

De que trato hablas?-pregunto.

Que abandones a Kagome- le dijo.

Eso no lo haré nunca- le dijo Sesshomaru atacando de nuevo.

Tendrás que hacerlo, ella esta bajo mi poder y ahora su vida depende de mi- dijo Inuyasha.

**Ya que tu me enseñaste que el roce del aire, equivale a una caricia tierna o a un susurro al oído…**

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco y su respiración se agito.

Si no quieres que Kagome y tu patético hijo mueran deberás entregármela, junto con el bebe y dejar que ella sea mi mujer- dijo este.

No- contesto Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, sabes como murió esa mujer que estuvo a punto de cumplir la profecía?-pregunto Inuyasha.- si esa de la cual Tsukino se enamoro- comento.

Sesshomaru no respondió, solo dejo que Inuyasha siguiera hablando.

Primero la torturaron, le pegaron con látigos los cuales tenían púas en las puntas, la dejaron en la oscuridad del bosque a merced de cualquier Youkai, desnuda, atada a un árbol. El día que fue sentenciada a muerte, ella daría a luz. Pero su bebe fue asesinado antes de nacer y a ella le clavaron una flecha en su vientre y su sangre se esparció por todo el suelo y cubrió las escrituras sagradas del templo del oeste.- dijo finalmente.

Esa mujer- dijo Sesshomaru recordando el sueño.

**Que la luna ya no llora más al ver que con su luz nuestras noches despiertan más pasión…**

El bebe- su respiración se agitaba con cada segundo.

Kagome- pronuncio finalmente, eso le pasaría a Kagome. Inuyasha la torturaría y mataría a su bebe.

Eres un desgraciado- dijo Sesshomaru

Gracias, no hacia falta que me lo recodaras- rió Inuyasha- entonces tenemos un trato?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que clavaba su espada en el suelo. Sesshomaru la miro y dio un suspiro.

Perdóname Kagome- susurro.

**Que el toque de tus de tus dedos por mis mejillas, significa que me amas…**

-.-

En donde estoy?-se pregunto Kagome al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos, mientras sus parpados temblaban a causa de la luz.

Froto sus ojos para abrirlos totalmente y darse cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto, mucho menos en su castillo o territorios.

Despertaste Kagome- dijo la voz de un Youkai a su lado que sobaba sus cabellos con delicadeza.

Kagome viro un poco su cabeza, y observo a ese ser despreciable y cruel creado por la perla de Shikon, era Inuyasha.

No me toques- le dijo ella apartándose con rapidez.

No te pongas así Kagome, le harás daño al bebe- dijo el mientras se acercaba.

Que hago aquí?-pregunto

Estas conmigo- respondió inuysha.

Responde, quien me trajo, en donde esta Sesshomaru?-pregunto ella.

El esta aquí, quiere hablar contigo- dijo el y se alejo de ella. La puerta se abrió con delicadeza, para que un Youkai, alto, de hermosa cabellera plateada, y con ojos ámbar entrara a la habitación con una facción seria en su rostro, demasiada seria.

Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome en alivio y se acerco para abrazarlo pero el la detuvo

No te acerques humana- le dijo sin mirarla.

Se…Sesshomaru- tartamudeo la joven miko mientras acariciaba su vientre.

No vine aquí a perder mi tiempo- dijo el, su mirada estaba perdida en el vació- ahora le perteneces a Inuyasha-dijo finalmente.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron en asombro, duda y dolor. Sus oídos debían engañarla, no era cierto lo que Sesshomaru había dicho. El no podía dejarla con Inuyasha.

Que…que dices?-pregunto.

Pensaste que te quería?-pregunto con un toque de sarcasmo.

Sesshomaru por favor tú no…- Kagome fue interrumpida.

Ahora que estas embarazada, no me interesa lo que pase…- el hizo una pausa, trago saliva, un nudo se formaba en su garganta- con ese niño y contigo.- finalizo.

**Y con ellos resumes palabras por tactos…**

Mientes- grito Kagome al mismo tiempo en que sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y cubrían sus mejillas.

Por que he de mentirte?-pregunto el de forma cortante- eres un humana, un ser como tu no me sirve- aclaro.

Como fuiste capaz Sesshomaru?-pregunto Kagome con dolor

La sangre es sangre, sacerdotisa.- Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta- nunca traicionaría a mi hermano por una mujer tan insípida como tu- dijo.

Sesshomaru- lo llamo Kagome y lo abrazo por la espalda- dime que nada de esto es cierto, o que es una pesadilla- suplico la joven llorando.

Sesshomaru tomo aire con dificultad, se moría de ganas de darse la vuelta y abrazarla y besarla y decirle que la amaba pero que la tenía que dejar. Pero simplemente ese no fue el trato. Debía destruir todo cariño hacia el en el corazón de Kagome para que ella pudiera ser feliz con su medio hermano.

Suéltame humana- dijo con seriedad- me ensucias con tus manos- era sumamente duro y doloroso hablarle de esa manera a su amada Kagome.

**Y me enseñaste que un amor de dos, es un amor con futuro…**

Por que Sesshomaru?- le preguntaba Kagome que aun no lo dejaba de abrazar.

Ya te lo dije, nunca me interesaste, solo estuve contigo para darte ese hijo y que Inuyasha lo coronara como suyo- dijo, un dolor en su pecho se hizo presente.

No me dejes por favor- suplico Kagome- no me importa si no me amas, pero llevadme contigo- rogó.

No seas ridícula, eres una carga para mí, siempre lo fuiste- contesto y dio un paso, pero Kagome le impedía caminar por completo.

Acaso me abandonaras a mi, y a ti hijo?-pregunto.

Ese nunca será hijo mío, es un maldito Hanyou, y yo odio a los de esa clase- respondió, sus ojos se ocultaron tras sus hermosos cabellos color plata mientras respiraba lentamente intentando calmar el dolor que crecía en su corazón.

Inuyasha desde una esquina del cuarto observaba aquella escena dolorosa, se sentía mal por hacerlo, pero el no permitiría que su hermano le arrebatara a Kagome…

**Es por eso que hoy parto de tu vida, para así perderte para siempre…**

Suéltame- le pidió Sesshomaru a Kagome.

No- respondió ella aferrándose mas a el.

Suéltame maldita humana! o te lastimare- dijo el intentando aparentar furia.

No, prefiero morir a vivir sin ti- dijo ella.

Kagome- pensó Sesshomaru, en esos momentos el nudo que había en su garganta no lo dejo hablar, el tenia ganas de llorar…

Déjalo ir Kagome- hablo Inuyasha- el no te ama

Kagome no respondió, solo seguía abrazando a Sesshomaru.- tu hijo siente tu rechazo- le dijo en un susurro.

Sesshomaru inhalo, el sintió como su hijo se movió, esa hermosa criatura que se formaba en el vientre de Kagome, que nacería en pocos días, el la deseaba ver crecer, correr, jugar, reír y hacerse fuerte, pero todo eso quedaría como un sueño porque después de ese momento el no vería mas a Kagome.

A mi eso no me interesa- respondió en tono ronco.

**Y te recordare intensamente, al ver los amaneceres que solimos compartir…**

He perdido mucho tiempo- dijo el e intento dar otro paso.

Sesshomaru mírame- dijo Kagome

No lo haré, ya suéltame- le contesto.

Mírame, si eres tan poderoso como dices y si ya no me amas ni te interesas por mi mírame a los ojos- le exigió Kagome con enojo.

Sesshomaru apretó sus puños, no podía, simplemente no podía mirarla a la cara, se le partiría el alma en dos y se desplomaría al verla así. Pero lo hizo, debía se fuerte.

Dime que no me amas- le pidió- dime que no me amas y te dejare ir para siempre, y este bebe que espero nunca sabrá de ti- Kagome se moría por dentro, como negarle la identidad de su verdadero padre a su pequeño, como olvidarlo, como dejar de amar a Sesshomaru.

El no respondió solo se quedo en silencio.

**Pero lo que mas extrañare, será tu silueta sobre la cama, y tu escultura sobre mi pecho…**

Dímelo Sesshomaru- grito Kagome- dime que no me amas.

El la miro fijamente a los ojos, como diciéndole que lo que dijera era mentira, que no le creyera, que si se moría por ella, que se moría de amor, que se moría por besarla y tenerla en sus brazos.

Vamos hermanito dile, así como lo hiciste esta mañana cuando la trajiste- dijo Inuyasha posándose a un lado de Kagome.

Yo…- Sesshomaru no podía, simplemente no podía…

No lo digas- pensaba Kagome- por favor no lo digas- rogaba a los dioses por despertar de esa dolorosa pesadilla.

**Y tu rostro mirándome fijamente a los ojos…**

Yo no te amo- dijo finalmente, para sentir como Kagome lo dejaba de abrazar y su respiración se detenía por unos segundos.

Con su cabeza baja salio de la habitación dando un portazo, con la imagen de dolor de Kagome grabada en su mente.

Un brillo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, agua con un leve olor a sal… lágrimas, Sesshomaru lloraba por el amor de Kagome, lloraba por tener que dejarla…

**Y extrañare saber que me amaste… aunque no fue por mucho tiempo…**

Lo siento, pero no podía dejarte morir- dijo el Youkai perdiéndose en la oscuridad de un pasillo e intentando no escuchar lo sollozos de Kagome que provenían de la habitación…

**-.-**

Un derrumbe en las cercanías, ocasiono un gran estruendo y las aves volaron en huida. Los dioses que controlaban los cuatro elementos estaban furiosos… ella no tenia porque haber sido separada de ese Youkai… y si no estaban juntos antes de que la luna se posara en lo alto nuevamente, el la perdería para siempre… a ella y a su hijo…


	15. Cap XV: No te puedo olvidar

**Capitulo XV**

Sesshomaru por favor regresa- suplicaba Kagome en voz baja.

Vamos Kagome- dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba- no es conveniente que te pongas así- dijo el tomándola de los hombros.

suéltame- grito ella en furia- yo se que tuviste que ver en esto, Sesshomaru no actuaría así jamás, el no es como tu- en esos momentos un dolor en su vientre la detuvo y no pudo seguir hablando.

Kagome!-dijo Inuyasha alarmado y levantándola- ven acuéstate- dijo el y la poso en la cama.

Kagome respiraba con dificultad, su corazón se despedazaba cada segundo mientras las palabras de Sesshomaru rodaban por su mente.

no te amo- era lo que escuchaba. pero ella no las creía, se rehusaba a hacerlo.

te dejare para que te tranquilices, en la tarde vendré por ti para salir al jardín a que tomes un poco de aire- dijo Inuyasha y la dejo sola.

**dejare mi corazón en blanco…**

Kagome seguía sentada en el borde de la cama, agarrando fuertemente la sabanas y arrugándolas. maldecía para sus adentros, una y mil veces maldecía lo que Sesshomaru había hecho.

por que Sesshomaru, por que?-se preguntaba.

tomo una de las almohadas y hundió su rostro en ella, para ahogarse en un mar de lagrimas, que se deslizaban desde esos ojos que habían visto a Sesshomaru, por su mejilla la cual había sido acariciada por el con sus suaves manos masculinas y por ultimo terminar en su boca que muchas veces había sido besada con suavidad y delicadeza o algunas terminaban en su barbilla, que había sido levantada por Sesshomaru para que ella lo mirara a los ojos… esos hermosos ojos color oro…

yo te amo Sesshomaru- dijo en un sollozo- tu lo sabes- Kagome tiro la almohada al suelo y miro su vientre. sobo esa barriga que albergaba al hijo que fue fruto de su amor… o bueno de ese amor falso del que Sesshomaru tantas veces le hablo…

**en el vació para no decir lo que siento…**

-.-

a paso lento Sesshomaru llego al castillo de Kagome, sin ánimos, sin ganas de vivir fue en busca de Rin. guiado por su olfato la encontró en el jardín que quedaba afuera del lugar en donde las tablas, imágenes y escrituras de la profecía estaban. ella se mecía en un columpio que había colgado del árbol de cerezos y miraba tristemente a la laguna que había delante de ella.

Rin- dijo el.

señor Sesshomaru- dijo la niña y corrió a abrazarlo.

ella lloraba, Sesshomaru también lo hacia, en silencio pero lo hacia.

dígame que no es cierto- suplico.

de que me hablas Rin?-pregunto Sesshomaru intentando sonar frió.

que lady Kagome se ira para siempre y que usted le dijo que no la amaba- dijo ella.

Sesshomaru quedo en shock… como sabia Rin eso, ella no había estado ahí.

Rin, de donde sacas eso?-pregunto.

lo he visto todo- contesto ella.

pero como es posible?-pregunto de nuevo Sesshomaru sorprendido.

esa laguna- señalo la niña- por ahí he visto lo que sucedió- respondió finalmente.

Sesshomaru inhalo profundo.- es cierto Rin, y es hora de irnos, nosotros ya no hacemos nada aquí- dijo el.

no quiero- dijo la niña llorando- no me quiero ir de aquí- le hizo saber al Youkai de ojos ámbar.

nosotros no hacemos parte de esta región- le informo Sesshomaru.

no me iré, me quedare aquí. esperándola- dijo la niña y se separo de Sesshomaru, para regresar a mecerse en el columpio y clavar su mirada en la laguna, que esta vez producía hondas consecutivas…

**Pensare que me siento feliz…**

-.-

Kagome- la llamo una voz, pero ella no contesto- Kagome- dijo de nuevo.

El joven de cabellera plateada miraba fijamente el rostro de la mujer a la cual una vez amo, pero nunca correspondió. Ella era simplemente hermosa, pero ya nada podía pasar entre ellos. Sabia bien que era un maldito por haberla separado de Sesshomaru, y por obligarla a estar con el, pero el la necesitaba a ella para sus propósitos y para demostrarle que el no era tan malo como creía.

La toco levemente, pero se retiro al sentir una corriente pasar por su mano y quemarlo.

No me vuelvas a poner una mano encima- dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados.

Kagome- dijo el- necesitamos hablar.- le pidió el Youkai.

No tenemos nada de que hablar Inuyasha- dijo ella.

Mira Kagome- dijo sentándose a su lado- se que me odias, y se que pensaras que yo tuve que ver con la separación de Sesshomaru y tu. Pero no es así, yo le rogué a Sesshomaru que no te dejara, sabia que saldrías lastimada. El dijo que si te conservaba te mataría, fue entonces cuando le dije que te trajera a vivir a este castillo- Inuyasha mentía con naturalidad, todo sonaba tan real… Kagome dudo un poco de sus palabras.

No te creo, Sesshomaru no es así, el jamás me haría eso, porque el me ama- dijo ella llorando.

No Kagome, el único que te ha amado soy yo. El estaba unido con Yue para que cuando tú quedaras embarazada matarte y utilizar tu sangre para las piedras y así hacerse poderosos. Bien sabes que Sesshomaru es ambicioso y le encanta demostrar lo fuerte que es- dijo.

Eso es cierto- pensó Kagome, Inuyasha estaba en lo correcto, a Sesshomaru siempre le gusto exhibir su poder.

Pero- Kagome fue interrumpida.

Ahora vives conmigo y prometo protegerte a ti y al bebe- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

No te creo Inuyasha- dijo ella en tono serio- no te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que has dicho, viviré en tu castillo, pero no te acercaras ni a mí ni a mi hijo, que te quede claro- y diciendo eso le pidió que se retirara del cuarto.

Maldita Kagome!- grito Inuyasha una vez estaba en su cuarto.- maldita, maldita y mil veces maldita!- volvió a gritar.

Que sucede?-pregunto Kagura.

Esa mujer no me dejara acercarme a ella, ni a ese bastardo que tendrá por hijo- le comento.

Kagura no respondió solo se quedo en silencio.

Y si no me puedo acercar a ella, como se supone que le haré que el hijo me reconozca como su padre y así llevar a cabo su plan.- dijo pegándole a una mesa que había a su lado.

Tranquilízate- dijo Kagura.- ya caerá, dale tiempo- y desapareció del cuarto.

-.-

Trae a una sacerdotisa de la aldea y a una curandera- ordeno Inuyasha a Kagura.

Para que?-pregunto sin moverse.

Kagome dará a luz hoy- le hizo saber.

**Y que la razón no me lleva al llanto...**

Vamos señorita Kagome- decía una anciana- falta poco.

Kagome pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, hoy nacería el salvador de ese mundo, el hijo que fue producto de una noche de amor entre su amado Sesshomaru y ella.

Pásame unos paños con agua caliente- dijo la anciana a la sacerdotisa que estaba a su lado.

En unos segundos Kagome pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebe, sonrió satisfecha, sonrió con melancolía porque el verdadero padre no estaba con ella.

Es un niño- le hizo saber la anciana al tiempo que se lo entregaba.

Con sus cabellos pegados a su rostro y cuello a causa del sudor, Kagome recibió a su hijo entre sus brazos para contemplarlo y mirarlo.

Tenía unos pocos cabellos negros en su cabecita, tenía una luna en su frente, como la que llevaba su padre, sus orejitas no era como las de un Hanyou, estaban a los lados como cualquier Youkai, sus ojitos, esos pequeños ojitos estaban cerrados, y abría su boquita pidiendo comida.

Eres hermoso- le susurro Kagome, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Como lo llamara mi lady?-pregunto la sacerdotisa.

Ella lo miro tristemente- se llamara Inutaisho- dijo ella.

Tendrá que descasar por los siguientes días- dijo la anciana- y alimentarlo varias veces al día. Como vera lady Kagome, el no es humano en su totalidad, es mas un demonio por lo tanto necesita de mucho alimento para crecer fuerte- le hizo saber.

Gracias, lo haré- respondió ella viendo como las mujeres salían del cuarto.

**Si supieras que mi corazón esta sangrando…**

Desde los territorios del norte, Sesshomaru se encontraba en sus jardines, caminando, aspirando ese olor a sakuras que provenían de los árboles y que le recordaban a su amada Kagome. Llevaba ya semanas de no verla. Llego a un sendero que era iluminado por la plateada luz de la luna y dio un suspiro.

Hoy- dijo el, entones vio como el cielo se tornaba rojo sangre…- hoy nació nuestro hijo Kagome- dijo en tono bajo.

Maldito Inuyasha- dijo en voz alta y le pego a la corteza de un árbol, derribándolo ocasionando que algunos pájaros volaran en fuga.

Perdóname Kagome!- decía mientras las lagrimas surgían de su rostro nuevamente, era tanta la falta y la tristeza que a Sesshomaru no le importaba ser visto con lagrimas en los ojos, y vulnerable ante cualquier cosa.

Perdóname..- dijo en un llanto que se ahogaba en su garganta.

Lo ultimo que se escucho esa noche, fue el aullido de los lobos del este, acompañado por un gruñido de Sesshomaru. Un gruñido de dolor.

**Y se ha perdido en un abismo de lágrimas y desilusión **

-.-

Un mes desde el nacimiento de Inutaisho había pasado. Kagome esperaba cada día por la aparición de Sesshomaru. No esperaba que la viniera a visitar a ella, pero si quería que viera a su hijo aunque no lo quisiera reconocer como tal. con el bebe en una cuna al lado de su cama, Kagome miraba por la ventana todos los días, esperando ver una larga cabellera plateada entrar por las puertas del castillo y una voz masculina que preguntara por su hijo… pero esto nunca pasaba. Dando un respiro de resignación Kagome se acerco a donde estaba Inutaisho despierto jugando con sus sabanitas.

Ven acá precioso- dijo ella sonriendo y levantándolo para cargarlo.

El bebe solo sonrió con inocencia al ver el rostro de su madre.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos, esos dorados ojos, pues si, era como los de Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho- dijo ella y rompió en llanto abrazándolo contra su pecho.

El bebe solo agarro levemente la ropa de su madre, como brindadote su inocente apoyo.

Kagome- dijo una voz a su lado.

**Que la tristeza me domina…**

Te he dicho que no quiero que entres a esta habitación- dijo ella con enojo.

Lo siento-contesto Inuyasha.- pero quería ver si todo estaba bien-

Si todo esta bien, ya te puedes ir- dijo ella mirando a Inutaisho- tengo que alimentar a Inutaisho- contesto.

Kagome, te podría pedir algo?-pregunto Inuyasha en tono suave.

Que quieres?-pregunto ella.

Podría… podría cargar a Inutaisho?-pregunto con miedo.

Kagome lo miro con asombro por la petición hecha, pero luego suavizo su mirada.- si- contesto y acerco para ponerlo en los brazos de lo que seria si tío en esos momentos y verlo mientras lo arrullaba.

Ella solo sonrió y por un momento pensó que era Sesshomaru quien lo tenía en sus brazos.

Sabes Kagome- dijo Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos.- me hubiera gustado que este bebe fuera mío y tuyo- dijo el.

Kagome lo miro intentado asimilar sus palabras…

No Inuyasha, eso jamás pasaría- contesto

Por que no?-pregunto el enojándose.

Simplemente yo no seria tu mujer ni la madre de tus hijos. Para eso tenias a Kikio- dijo ella apartando su mirada.

Yo ya no amaba a Kikio- le dijo casi gritando, ocasionando que el bebe rompiera en llanto.

Devuélveme a mi hijo- dijo ella acercándose para arrebatárselo de las manos y tranquilizarlo.

Yo había decidido dejarla por ti- dijo el.

Pero no lo hiciste, en vez de eso tomaste la perla y te transformaste en lo que eres hoy- dijo ella mientras dejaba a Inutaisho descansar en su cuna estirando los bracitos ya que no se quería separar de su madre.

**Y tu indiferencia me destroza el corazón**

Lo hice porque estaba cansado de vivir como híbrido- dijo el de nuevo.

pues a mi ya no me interesas, porque el amor que un día sentí por ti se esfumo, ahora solo pienso en Sesshomaru, el padre de mi hijo y el dueño de mi corazón- le hizo saber.

Inuyasha levanto su mano para pegarle una bofetada pero se detuvo.

Anda, pégame así me demuestras de una maldita vez que eres un animal y que has perdido tu lado humano por completo- le grito ella. Inutaisho volvió a llorar.

Calla a tu hijo o lo callo yo- le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome.

Tú le pones una garra encima a mi hijo y yo te mato con mis propias manos- le amenazo la sacerdotisa- y sabes bien que lo puedo hacer.

Inuyasha solo lo miro con desprecio y salio del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Kagome miro a su de inmediato- ya Inutaisho ya se fue- dijo arrullándolo para que dejara de llorar. El niño se demoro un poco en dejar de hacerlo. Tenía su carita cubierta por los rastros de agua salada que salían de sus dorados ojitos.

Kagome lo miro con ternura- quieres comer?-le pregunto sonriendo

El niño solo sonrió y estiro de nuevo sus bracitos para recibir el pecho de su madre.

**Que entre lágrimas escribo poemas…**

-.-

Hoy habrá luna llena- dijo Sesshomaru – hoy se cumplirá un mes desde que no te veo- se dijo..- ni a ti ni a mi bebe.

Sesshomaru- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Tu que demonios haces aquí?-pregunto el Youkai con furia.

He venido, porque simplemente no puedo seguir con mi conciencia sucia.- dijo aquel Youkai alado.

Deberías estar feliz, me separaste de Kagome, la delataste antes los demás Youkais y todos tienen la orden de matarla si la ven merodeando por las afueras del castillo de Inuyasha- dijo el en enojo- quedaste satisfecho al saber que ya no poseo a la única mujer que he amado y que no puedo ver a mi único hijo- le grito.

Sesshomaru… yo- dijo el Youkai intentando disculparse.

Tu que, eres un muerto, que tenia anhelos de estar con Kagome, pero que Yue, como quedaste?-le pregunto.

He venido a decirte que vigilo a Kagome todas las noches- dijo

Y a mi de que me sirve, si ella debe odiarme y estar feliz con Inuyasha- dijo Sesshomaru dolido y casi llorando.

Ella no te odia- dijo Yue para asombro de Sesshomaru- ni tampoco es feliz con Inuyasha. Ella llora todas las noches, y siempre pide a verte de nuevo, para darte un beso aunque sea el ultimo aunque tu la rechaces de nuevo- Yue apretó sus puños.

Como dices?-pregunto Sesshomaru al escuchar lo que Yue dijo, Kagome no lo odiaba lo seguía amando tanto como el a ella.

**Poemas para no ahogar en la tristeza a mi pobre corazón**

Ella mira a tu hijo, que por cierto es hermoso, y le cuenta historias… de cómo te conoció y de lo poderoso que eres- prosiguió diciendo Yue- y siempre la escucho decir mientras duerme que te ama-finalizo.

Sesshomaru se moría de alegría al saber eso, pero por otro lado no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera acercarse para hacerle saber que también la amaba.

Pero hoy, habrá luna llena- dijo Yue- y si tu no regresas a ella, la perderás para siempre- comento.

Que dices?-pregunto Sesshomaru

Yo soy el fiel servidor del dios de los vientos, y los cuatros reyes del pasado, han sido perturbados de su descanso. Y han amenazado con matar a Kagome y a su hijo si tú no regresas con ella y cumples tu deber- dijo Yue.

Pero yo no puedo- dijo el pero fue interrumpido

No seas un cobarde y pelea por ella, has lo que yo no pude hacer- dijo el joven alado y se fue.

El esta en lo cierto, yo debo regresar por Kagome- dijo el y emprendió su regreso a los brazos del amor de su vida.

-.-

Inutaisho- dijo Kagome al ver que su bebe lloraba, se levanto a ver que sucedía

Tienes hambre bebe?-pregunto levantándolo de la cuna, el niño dejo de llorar, entonces Kagome noto que la luna que había en su frente comenzaba a desaparecer.

Inutaisho- dijo ella alarmada- Inutaisho que te sucede?- se preguntaba al tiempo que lo tocaba y veía si tenia temperatura o algo mas.

El niño dejo de llorar de la nada y comenzó apuntar a la ventana, Kagome lo siguió con su mirada, entonces vio lo grande y brillante que esta s encontraba…

Ese es el astro que cuida a tu padre- dijo ella sonriendo…

El niño se estiraba para intentar alcanzarla…

No mi amor, la luna esta muy lejos- dijo ella.- creo que quieres salir a verla desde el jardín- sonrió Kagome y tomo una cobija para arropar a Inutaisho y salir.

**Que los días me parecen siglos…**

-.-

Tengo que llegar a tiempo- se decía Sesshomaru.- esta vez no te perderé Kagome, te veré de nuevo y te besare y veré a mi hijo para estar con el… así sea lo ultimo que haga.- y corrió mas rápido en dirección a los territorios del sur.

-.-

Mira Inutaisho- dijo Kagome señalándola- es enorme- dijo sonriendo.

El niño rió con ternura y una vez mas se estiro para intentar tocarla, pero lo único que tocaba era aire.

Entonces un leve temblor hizo que Kagome perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con Inutaisho en sus manos.

Que sucede?- se pregunto Kagome alarmada, al tiempo que revisaba si su bebe se había lastimado al caer con ella.

El niño seguía igual de sonriente, sin llorar a cause del temblor de segundos antes.

Por lo visto no te sucedió nada- dijo ella con tranquilidad- será mejor regresar al castillo- dijo dispuesta a entrar.

Pero algo no estaba bien, lentamente la luna se torno roja, y el cielo se nublo…

Que pasa?-pregunto Kagome y sintió una brisa fría soplar, y provocar un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

**Desde que a tu lado no estoy…**

Antes de dar un paso más, la tierra se abrió en un terremoto.

Miles de seres, una vez vistos por ella, pues eran lo que Naraku controlaba, salieron de esta y se elevaron por los cielos rumbo al este de la región.

Estos demonios- susurro Kagome…Inutaisho lloro al sentir aquel estruendo, atrayendo a muchos demonios, hambriento y buscando a una presa a la cual devorar y que mejor que Kagome y su bebe.

Los demonios se acercaban a prisa, pero Kagome tuvo tiempo de crear un campo de protección, y unos cuantos murieron al tocarlo.

Debo huir de aquí- pensó Kagome- debo salvar a mi hijo.- y diciendo esto emprendió la fuga.

-.-

Sesshomaru estaba cerca al castillo de Inuyasha, pero algo no le agradaba, ese olor a demonios y…

El aroma de Kagome- pensó- ella no esta en el castillo.

Kagome corría lo más rápido que podía, para alejarse del castillo, pero los seres las perseguían.

Con cada toque a su campo, este se debilitaba un poco más, ya que utilizaba su energía para proteger a Inutaisho, y ella pues no tenia la suficiente para protegerse…

Si Sesshomaru estuviera aquí- pensó de nuevo.- Sesshomaru – lo llamo mientras corría, pero sabia que era inútil, pues el no vendría.

**Que en mi corazón dejaste huellas…**

Kagome perdía fuerzas, y sin darse cuenta tropezó con las raíces de un árbol cayendo y provocando leves raspones en su piel.

Miro a su bebe que sonreía a pesar de todo lo ocurrido- debes salvarte Inutaisho, salvarte y encontrar a tu padre- dijo ella y con las ultimas fuerzas que quedaban de ese campo lo rodeo, haciendo que el cuerpos e su hijo se escondida tras unos arbustos, en donde nada le pasaría.

Rodeada por demonios Kagome se vio obligada a luchar de nuevo.

Atacada, lastimada y débil… así se encontraba Kagome. golpeada, con sangre en su rostro, manos y kimono, rodeada por la soledad… se abría librado de unos cuantos… pero tenia que huir… tomo a su hijo de nuevo e intento correr… con esfuerzo que eran inútiles…

**Y sin ti no se quien soy…**

-.-

Como que Kagome no esta en su habitación?-pregunto Inuyasha lleno de furia.

Se ha escapado- contesto Kagura- ha ido en busca de Sesshomaru.

Maldición- dijo el.

Que deseas que haga?-pregunto esta abriendo su abanico…

No me interesa en donde este, o como este… tráeme a ese niño, hijo de Sesshomaru y a Kagome- dijo este para ver como Kagura se retiraba del lugar.

Espera- dijo, ella lo miro de reojo.

Quiero a la sacerdotisa muerta- y se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de su espada, pues el ya sabia que el momento de la batalla final de acercaba.

Eres una ingrata Kagome, pudimos ser felices juntos, pero tu seguías pensado en el- pensó el Youkai, mientras su mirada ambarina se tornaba tan roja como la luna esa noche.

-.-

El aroma de Kagome se hace más fuerte y esta mezclado con sangre- dijo Sesshomaru, pero dejo de correr, al ver que algo se acercaba desde el bosque…

El agarro su espada sin sacarla.

Lentamente la silueta de una mujer, con un algo en sus brazos se fue formando, y a la claridad de la noche, se dejo ver las heridas y golpes que tenia, mientras podía sentir el campo de protección que rodeaba al bebe.

Es ella- dijo Sesshomaru con un brillo en sus ojos y se acerco rápido a verla.

**Si supieras que muero por no poder decirte**

Sesshomaru- dijo ella al ver quien se acercaba y evitaba que se desplomara a causa del cansancio.

El Youkai la tomo en sus brazos, ahí estaba ella de nuevo, entre sus brazos, cerca de el… y con su hijo.

Kagome- dijo el.

Has venido por mi- dijo ella con una sonrisa débil, que sobresalió entre todas las heridas.

No te esfuerces- dijo el- te llevare a ti y a mi hijo al castillo- y la levanto.

Espera- dijo ella.

El se detuvo- que sucede Kagome?-pregunto preocupado, al pensar que tenia herida profunda.

Por que…por que me ayudas, si yo no te importo?-pregunto ella derramando algunas lagrimas.

Kagome- dijo el, pasando sus dedos por las mejillas de la sacerdotisa y secando las lagrimas.

Ella lo miro con inocencia y con temor a escuchar una respuesta tan dolorosa como la de un mes atrás…

Sabes que eres la única mujer para mí, y que te amo- dijo el y la beso. La beso con delicadeza, con amor, probaba los labios de la joven de nuevo, saboreando lo dulce que sabían, y demostrándole que lo que había pasado, en el pasado estaba y que lo único que deseaba era estar con ella.

Pero por que…- Kagome fue interrumpida.

Fui un cobarde, eso es todo- finalizo el y ella solo sonrió…

**Cuando te extraño y te necesito mi amor**

Te amo Sesshomaru- dijo ella.

Yo también te amo Kagome, a ti y a mi hijo- dijo el sonriente al ver como su bebe reía con ternura al ver a su padre y se estiraba un poquito para tocar su rostro con las manitas.- hora de irnos al castillo.- dijo y se marcharon.

-.-

A pesar que todo aparentaba tranquilidad para esta pareja, el fin ya se había llegado, la batalla, para saber quien controlaría el mundo se acercaba, la última de las piedras aparecería… pero para que esto sucediera era necesario de un sacrificio… la última de las piedras pedía sangre… y sangre era lo que iba a obtener…


	16. Cap XVI: Final

**Capitulo XVI Final **

La noche apenas comenzaba, y en el cielo un eclipse lunar era presente. La luna roja en su totalidad y esta luz rojiza iluminaba la habitación en donde tres figuras estaban en una cama.

**Así termina esta historia**

Kagome descansaba mientras era abrazada por Sesshomaru quien velaba por los sueños de su amada mujer e hijo.

Arrepentido estaba de haber caído en la trampa de Inuyasha y de abandonar Kagome y a su hermoso bebe. El solo contemplarlos ocasionaba que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, Kagome era simple hermosa, mucho mas hermosa que cualquier otra mujer y mas poderosa que otra Youkai.

Y su hijo, su pequeño bebe, quien tenia sus ojitos abierto y lo miraba fijamente, era como verse en un espejo pero con cabellos negros. Con sus ojos dorados y esa luna pintada en su frente. Era digno hijo de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru aparto la vista de su hijo para mirar a Kagome de nuevo…

Que me miras Sesshomaru?-pregunto una voz.

No sabia que estaba despierta- respondió el sonriendo.

No te preocupes, en el tiempo que estuvimos separados Inuyasha nunca me toco… si eso es lo que estas pensado- dijo ella arrugando el entrecejo.

Yo no desconfío de ti Kagome- respondió el tomándole el rostro. Pero si de los instintos de Inuyasha- le informo.

Ella solo dio un suspiro- celoso- le dijo en un susurro.

Gruñona- le respondió Sesshomaru sabiendo que aquella comenzaría una discusión.

Engreído- le contesto Kagome sentándose en la cama, para luego levantarse y acercarse a la ventana. La luna estaba roja, el eclipse aun no terminaba, eso era extraño.

**Que pensé que sería para siempre**

Te enojaste?-pregunto Sesshomaru acercándose por la espalda de la joven para rodearla con sus brazos.

Eres un grosero- respondió ella.

Te celo porque te amo- respondió el- no soportaría la idea que Inuyasha te haya tocado- dijo el.

Pues no lo hizo, no se lo permití- le hizo saber Kagome.

Sabes Sesshomaru- dijo la sacerdotisa- hoy es una noche muy extraña, la luna sigue roja y…- Kagome fue interrumpida por los gritos que se escuchaban en el castillo y los lobos aullando.

Debo irme Kagome- le dijo Sesshomaru…tomando su espada- regresare antes del amanecer.-le hizo saber.

Pero Sesshomaru- ella intento detenerlo.

El la miro con dulzura- te prometo que regresare por ti y por mi hijo- le dijo y después la beso con delicadeza y saboreo los labios de su amada Kagome antes de irse.

Confió en ti- susurro Kagome, al ver como Sesshomaru salía por la puerta del cuarto, dejándola con su hijo… Kagome sabia que Sesshomaru era capaz de dar su vida por ella y por su bebe… pero ella no quería que lo hiciera, ella quería que el viviera para estar juntos como familia.

-.-

No quiero esclavos- grito una voz en tono de orden- quiero a todos los del ejercito del este muertos y que quemen sus cuerpos- volvió a decir.

Un grito de apoyo se escucho por parte del ejército de demonios.

Y a la sacerdotisa- dijo- la quiero muerta y su cabeza sobre una bandeja de oro- y con esta orden los demonios entraron dispuestos a cumplir las ordenes de su amo.

**En el inmenso mar**

-.-

Que demonios haces aquí?-pregunto Sesshomaru un joven alado.

Vine a defender a Kagome- respondió- deseo dar mi vida por ella para que los dioses me puedan perdonar- comento.

Pósate en lo alto de la torre que mira hacia el norte y protegedla- dijo Sesshomaru mientras Yue captaba su orden y volaba.

-.-

Lista Kagura?-pregunto Inuyasha.

Traeré a tu hermano en cadenas, tal como lo pediste- le hizo saber.

Ese imbecil aprenderá a no romper un trato.- Inuyasha clavo su espada sobre la tierra.

Que empiece la batalla final- grito Inuyasha.

-.-

Entre espadas, sangre, aullidos de dolor, Sesshomaru corría en busca de su medio hermano para ponerle fin y poder ser feliz. Le cobraría cada una de las lágrimas que derramo al estar separado de Kagome. Cada uno de los días que no la pudo ver, cada hora que no la pudo tocar, cada minuto que no la beso y cada segundo que no se entrego a ella.

A donde y con tanta prisa?- Sesshomaru fue detenido por una voz de mujer.

Quitate de mi camino- dijo el.

No, no…- rió ella.- Sesshomaru creo que deberías ser educado.

No lo pienso repetir- dijo Sesshomaru.

**Que mis ojos han logrado, por llorar tanto…**

Cual es el afán, la noche es joven- dijo Kagura- y lo suficientemente larga para divertirnos- dijo ella con insolencia al mismo tiempo que movía su abanico para crear una ráfaga de viento, pero Sesshomaru no se inmuto ante esto.

Sus garras se volvieron verdes y látigo de veneno se dibujo en el aire pasando por el lado izquierdo del rostro de Kagura, cortándole unos cabellos.

Si no te quitas, lo único que cortare la próxima vez es tu cabeza.- amenazo Sesshomaru.

Eres un idiota- le grito Kagura moviendo su abanico de nuevo y atrás de ella apareció cuerpo de aldeanos muertos, que se disponían a atacar a Sesshomaru.

Un remolino de cuerpos, espadas, y fuego se formo alrededor del gran Youkai. Con su espada rechazaba cualquier ataque para no salir lastimado, pero algunas espadas volaban solas, y el no las podía esquivar, por esas razón su cuerpo fue marcado por cortadas, en sus brazos, atuendo y una en la cara.

Kagura reía, al verlo así- que sucede Sesshomaru, necesitas a tu amada Kagome para que purifique esos cuerpos?-pregunto con insolencia.

Lo último que Kagura vio fue un resplandor verde, después todo se volvió oscuridad. Los cuerpos dejaron de volar, el viento de soplar y Sesshomaru respiro con tranquilidad.

Kagura se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con una cortada en su cuello… el aire se acaba.

Maldito seas Sesshomaru- le dijo.

El se agacho a verla- regresa al infierno- le dijo el sonriendo con malicia.

Inuyasha te hará pagar caro esto- le dijo Kagura – el… la matara- le dijo.

Sesshomaru dejo de sonreír y su expresión era seria.- no digas estupideces yo jamás permitiré que le ponga una mano encima a Kagome- le informo.

Que patético te ves enamorado de una humana- Kagura tosió

Y que esperabas que me enamorara de un cuerpo que no tiene corazón propio?-pregunto y se marcho antes que Kagura pudiera responderle.

Yo…si…- antes que Kagura terminara su frase cerro los ojos por ultima vez y dando un suspiro ahogado su cuerpo se volvió cenizas que fueron arrastradas por el viento y el alma maligna que había en su interior se elevo por lo cielos para regresar a su punto de origen… Inuyasha.

**Por no tenerte más…** **Así termina esta historia**

-.-

Yue quien se encontraba en lo alto de la torre, pensaba en dar su vida por Kagome. Por aquella joven que llego a los brazos de su amo muy joven y que la había visto madurar con el paso del años. No fue fácil para ella.

Estaba sola, hasta donde sabía no podía regresar a su mundo, pues el pozo había sido destruido por Inuyasha. Pero en ese paso de tiempo en que entreno con ella y la ayudo a convertirse en esa hermosa y poderosa mujer que era, también se había enamorado. Incontables noches la imagino con el, incontables fueron las veces que deseo besarla y tenerla en cuerpo y alma. Pero con aquella profecía de por medio todos sus sueño y planes se fueron al mismo infierno y se quemaron en las llamas de este.

No podía decir que odiaba a Tsukino-Sama, pues el siempre fue justo y sabio. Pero aun no entendía porque le había negado la posibilidad de esta con Kagome… el sabia que la amaba… el lo sabia…

Pensando en Kagome?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas asombrándolo, era imposible, como había llegado Inuyasha a lo alto de esa torre sin ser notado por el.

Estas muertos, yo tengo tu corazón, por eso no te diste cuenta- le dijo respondió a las preguntas del joven.- sabes Yue cuando los humanos sienten algo… es por una corazonada… - dijo Inuyasha burlándose.

Largarte de aquí- le ordeno Yue.

**En el calor que tu cuerpo se ha llevado, que me ha dejado helado como un témpano..**

No, mi querido Yue, tu no estas en posición de darme ordenes- le recordó Inuyasha.- te recuerdo sigues bajo mi poder.- dijo el Hanyou estirando su mano para que Yue viera una perla de color rojo. Esa era su alma y corazón.

Maldito engendro- dijo Yue con enojo lanzando una daga de hielo que fue esquivada con facilidad por Inuyasha.

Eres igual a Kagome… tantos tiempo de protección y me salio mas malagradecida que Kikio- dijo riéndose.

Imbecil- grito Yue de nuevo, para que el hielo cayera de los cielos, pero fue otro intento inútil, al ser solo un cuerpo sin alma y controlado por Inuyasha sus ataques no funcionarían.

Quieres tu alma Yue?-pregunto con cinismo.- ven por ella- le dijo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que enterraba una garra de veneno en la perla y esta se volvía negra.

Yue dejo de respirar… y podía escuchar un palpitar en su cabeza. El Youkai dejo de volar y cayo al suelo, mientras transpiraba y buscaba oxigeno.

Pero para hacer el juego mas interesante, si quieres vivir y disculparte con Kagome. Debes alcanzar la perla antes que esa línea verde toque el centro… de lo contrario te desvanecerás y tus restos se perderán en el viento y tu alma será condenada en el infierno.- le hizo saber Inuyasha antes de poner la perla a un poco mas de treinta pasos de donde estaba Yue y desapareciendo en la oscuridad al mismo tiempo que reía.

Maldito seas Inuyasha- pensó Yue…- debo conseguí esa perla, debo ver a Kagome…

**Así estoy sin ti. Tu boca que ya no es la mía…**

-.-

Este lago…- dijo Sesshomaru cuando llego a las afueras del bosque.- se parece mucho al jardín que hay en el castillo-

Sesshomaru- escucho una voz tras el… esa voz era familiar.

Tsukino- susurro el joven Youkai.

Sesshomaru busca a Kagome- le dijo- ella esta en peligro.

Ella esta protegía por Yue- le informo.

No- le corrigió la voz- ve por ella antes que sea demasiado tarde- la figura se Tsukino se acerco al lago y desapareció.

Kagome- susurro Sesshomaru, había un olor a sangre humana en el aire, esa sangre era de Rin y de Kagome.

-.-

Eres una malagradecida Kagome- grito Inuyasha sosteniéndola por la piel de la nuca y halando unos pocos cabellos.

Lo hubieras tenido todo si te hubieras quedado a mi lado!- le dijo de nuevo tirandola al suelo.

Rin tienes que salir de aquí- le susurro Kagome a la niña entregándole un paquete que tenia en sus manos… las cuatro piedras.

Pero lady Kagome- dijo la niña

**Tus manos a las que tanto extraño…**

Shh- le contesto Kagome- el puede oírnos, solo haz lo que te digo.- le ordeno.

No te preocupes Kagome, esta mocosa puede salir de aquí- dijo Inuyasha señalando a Rin- de todas formas ella no es tan importante como tu.

Kagome el dio un leve empuje a Rin para que entendiera que Inuyasha no sabia nada de la piedras y que fuera en busca de Sesshomaru.

Rin dispuesto a irse, dirigió su mirada a la cuna en donde esta Inutaisho, pensó en llevárselo pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

Tranquila Rin, el y Kagome estarán bien- le dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Kagome miro a Rin de nuevo y ella salio del cuarto en busca del amo Sesshomaru.

Solos de nuevo Kagome- le dijo Inuyasha acercándose a su rostro para tomarlo entre sus fríos dedos.

No me toques –le contesto Kagome al mismo tiempo que recibía un golpe en su rostro, otra línea de sangre se dibujaba por su blanca piel.

No te entiendo Kagome.- le dijo Inuyasha en tono de decepción- no te entiendo, yo te he podido dar todo- le comento.

Menos amor- respondió ella en voz ronca mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo.

Amor?-pregunto Inuyasha como si no entendiera esas palabras- tu querías amor?-pregunto de nuevo.

Kagome no respondió, solo se limitaba a caminar para llegar a la cuna de su bebe y protegerlo de cualquier impulso por parte del Hanyou.

Eres tan ridícula- le dijo burlándose- eres igual a Kikio. Esa estupida sacerdotisa soñaba con ser una mujer normal- rió.

No insultes a Kikio delante mío- dijo Kagome con enojo mientras un rayo de energía recorría su cuerpo.

Enojada?-pregunto Inuyasha con insolencia- te duele que maldiga la memoria de Kikio, de esa presumida sacerdotisa que creía saberlo todo y que me quería llevar al infierno?-le dijo haciéndole creer que no sabían de quien hablaba.

Cállate- le grito Kagome mientras la energía purificadora se hacia mas fuerte.

Kikio…pobre Kikio…- dijo Inuyasha intentando sonar decepcionado- pero ella me dijo antes de morir y tiene que ver contigo-

**A tus abrazos, a todo tu ser…**

Kagome dejo de mirar a su bebe, ahora que Inuyasha decía eso, le daba tranquilidad saber que Kikio había pensado en ella antes de morir, nunca se llevaron bien por culpa del amor de Inuyasha. Ella que nunca demostró preocuparse por la vida de Kagome, había pensado en ella antes de morir. Y ella era como un ejemplo de vida para Kagome, porque ahora entendía lo que eres ser traicionada por el ser amado.

Kagome- la llamo Inuyasha mientras tomaba su espada.- tu debes morir, porque no puedo permitir que lo que dijo Kikio se haga realidad.

Youkai del demonio- dijo una voz a su espalda era Yue.

Encontraste la perla?-pregunto Inuyasha asombrado de verlo.

Eres un imbecil, mi vida no me interesa, mucho menos si no tengo a Kagome en ella- le dijo- toma tu estupida perla- le dijo al mismo tiempo que la tiraba para que esta rodara hasta los pies de Inuyasha.

Yue- susurro Kagome

Inuyasha la miro.- creo que Kagome no sabe de lo que hablas- le informo a Yue- déjame explicarte. Tu querido amigo o guardián Yue, te traiciono. El me contaba todo lo que sucedía en el castillo entre Sesshomaru y tú y me ofreció tu alma a cambio de tu amor- le dijo.

Yue- susurro Kagome de nuevo, al ver como las alas del Youkai se cerraban y este caía al suelo débilmente.

Yue!-grito ella y corrió a su lado.

No te preocupes Kagome, igual no creo que te importe mucho si muere o no al enterarte de otras cosas que hizo Yue.- Inuyasha piso un poco la perla que había en el suelo y vio como Yue hizo una mueca de dolor.

Déjalo en paz!-le exigió Kagome llorando.

Kagome, Sesshomaru nunca te contó porque Yue era considerado el traidor de la profecía?-pregunto Inuyasha, un silencio fue la única respuesta.

Pongámoslo de este modo- dijo Inuyasha sentándose en una silla.- cuando Tsukino se enamoro de esa sacerdotisa el no pensó en el guardián que siempre estaba con ella.- Kagome lo miro intentando asimilar sus palabras- exacto Kagome, el guardián de la mujer que se entrego a Tsukino era el padre de Yue. El traidor-.

Mientes- le dijo Kagome.

**Quiero que sepas lo importante que fuiste para mí**

Por que he de mentirte?-pregunto Inuyasha.

Porque tu solo vives del dolor de las personas- dijo ella.

no Kagome, me lastima verte así, pero tengo que mostrarte la realidad.- Inuyasha aclaro su garganta- prosiguiendo con mi relato, el padre de Yue al ver que no era correspondido por culpa de Tsukino se marcho de la región e hizo que una Youkai le diera un hijo, que pondría a servicios de Tsukino hipócritamente. El tiempo paso y el alma del padre de Yue se mezclo con la de su hijo.- Inuyasha hizo una pausa el ver como Kagome colocaba la cabeza de Yue en sus piernas y le susurraba algo.

El día de la muerte de Tsukino, no hubo ningún ataque- le dijo Inuyasha para ver como los ojos de Kagome se abrían en asombro- Yue lo mato.-

Mientes!- grito Kagome con fuerzas al mismo tiempo que dejaba de tocar la cabeza de Yue- mientes- repitió llorando con amargura.

No miento- le dijo- mucho menos en algo tan delicado.- en su interior Inuyasha reía con satisfacción.

Yue- lo llamo Kagome- dime que el miente, dímelo- le suplico.

Kagome…- Yue tosió un poco- perdóname- le imploro.

Yue… tu…- Kagome no creía lo que escuchaba.

Siempre te ame- dijo Yue y antes de pronunciar otra palabra, se pudo escuchar como un joya era rota en mil pedazos. Inuyasha la había destruido.

Yue no!- le dijo Kagome el ver como su cuerpo se volvía cenizas- por favor no!-

Se feliz- le susurro para que después todo se volviera silencioso y el cuerpo de Yue desapareciera.

Maldito engendro!- grito Kagome abalanzándose sobre Inuyasha con enojo.

Calmate Kagome- le dijo el Youkai riendo- Yue pago lo que le hizo a su amo-le informo.

-.-

Rin!- grito Sesshomaru al ver como la niña se acercaba.

Amo Sesshomaru- dijo la niña- lady Kagome esta en problemas- le informo llorando.

Quien esta en la torre Rin?-pregunto

Su hermano- respondió la niña, para después darse cuenta que estaba sola.

**En este mundo imperfecto…**

-.-

Te voy a destruir- le dijo Kagome, empujando a Inuyasha a posando sus manos sobre los hombros del Youkai para pasarle una corriente de energía. Inuyasha gruñó en dolor pero que la separo de un golpe.

Estupida- le dijo mientras se tocaba el hombro lastimado.

Kagome quien por resultado del golpe cayó cerca de su arco y flechas apunto sin perder tiempo. Ahora si tenia a Inuyasha entre el arco y la pared.

Que vas hacer Kagome?-pregunto Inuyasha retándola.- dispara ya la maldita flecha y acaba con tu sufrimiento.

Por alguna razón Kagome no lo hacia, si mano temblaba.- dispara ya- le grito Inuyasha de nuevo al ver que ella no se movía.

No puedo- pensó Kagome- no puedo matar a Inuyasha… si tan solo consiguiera purificarlo, quizás su parte humana regrese- pensó.

Eres una cobarde, igual a Kikio. Su reencarnación tenias que ser. Debiste verla mientras gritaba de dolor cuando la forcé a ser mía y cuando la maltrate hasta su muerte cuando su cuerpo regreso a ser barro y huesos en polvo.

Kagome tenso su cuerda de nuevo, el oírlo hablar así de Kikio la enojaba… y aun no entendía por que…

Si no disparas, serás castigada Kagome- le dijo Inuyasha y era cierto, cuando una sacerdotisa estaba enfrente de un Youkai maligno ella debía destruirlo o eso le costaría la vida.

Estupida- susurro Inuyasha para acercarse rápidamente hasta Kagome y atravesaba su abdomen con su mano infectada de veneno.

Kikio fallo en su predicción- le dijo al oído mientras oía un quejido de dolor por parte de Kagome.

**Con tu adiós como eco…**

No lo hizo- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus patéticas unas en los hombros de Inuyasha y lo purificaba con su aura.

Déjame- le grito Inuyasha el ver como era quemado- déjame y retiro su mano del abdomen de Kagome dejando que la sangre comenzara a esparcirse por el suelo.

Muere de una maldita vez- le dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza. El aullido de un lobo se escucho en la lejanía, Inutaisho comenzó a llorar y los cuerpos de Inuyasha y Kagome cayeron al suelo en un charco de sangre.

El cuerpo del bebe se elevo sobre la cuna y se poso sobre la herida de su madre esa escena dejo a Sesshomaru petrificado al entrar a la habitación… era su sueño… esa mujer… ese bebe… era Kagome.

Kagome- dijo el cuando se acercaba a levantarla y colocar su mano en la herida para detener el sangrado.

Sesshomaru…- dijo ella mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca.- destruyelo…

Una risa se escucho en el lugar- jajaja en verdad creíste que me habías matado?-pregunto Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

Desgraciado- dijo Sesshomaru mientras dejaba a Kagome en el suelo con delicadeza y sacaba su espada.

Vas a pelear tu también, para morir como tu amada mujer?-pregunto Inuyasha riendo y limpiándose la sangre.

Sesshomaru se disponía a atacar pero algo lo detuvo…-la piedra…- susurro Kagome

El cuerpo de Kagome brillo y junto con ese resplandor algo salio de su cuerpo, algo azul...

Inutaisho dejo de llorar y se elevo de nuevo.

En la afueras Rin estaba en lago en donde Sesshomaru vio la figura de Tsukino entonces la bolsa con las piedras se rompió y volaron en una misma dirección. El llamado del salvador se había hecho… Inutaisho había tomado su papel de rey.

Que demonios pasa aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha al ver como las piedras rodeaban el cuerpo del bebe y este poco a poco iba adquiriendo la silueta de un joven.

La luz cubrió el lugar por completo y lo único audible fue un grito de dolor, cuando todo regreso a la normalidad, había un atuendo rojo en el suelo rodeado de ceniza y a su lado un Youkai alto, de ojos ámbar, cabellos negros agarrados en una coleta, rodeado por cinco piedras.

**Sólo me queda decirte…**

Madre- dijo el joven Inutaisho

Ella solo sonrió mientras agonizaba en el suelo, en brazos de su amado Sesshomaru.

Kagome no- le suplico y estiro su mano para tomar a colmillo sagrado, esperando ver a los demonios del otro mundo…pero nada ocurrió.

Padre- lo llamo Inutaisho- es inútil- le dijo- este era el destino de mama.- le informo

No- le dijo Sesshomaru mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho.

Sesshomaru- lo llamo ella, sonreía, esa hermosa sonrisa que le brindaba tranquilidad.- inu..Taisho- dijo tosiendo.

Kagome no te esfuerces, las piedras de ayudaran- dijo Sesshomaru intentando ser fuerte.

No Sesshomaru- le respondió ella.- hay algo…hay algo que tu no sabes- le dijo haciendo una pausa para tomar aire. – Al igual que Shikon… ellas solo conceden un deseo… y ese fue la paz de esta región- Kagome sentía como las palpitaciones de su corazón se hacían mas lentas.

Madre pero- Inutaisho la tomo de la mano.

Eres igual a tu padre- dijo ella sonriendo.- cuida este mundo que ahora es tuyo y cuida de el.- le pidió.

Madre no- Inutaisho derramo unas lágrimas.

Kagome- la llamo Sesshomaru haciendo que lo mirara.

Cumpliste tu promesa de regresar por mi- dijo ella sonriendo- aunque un poco herido- se burlo con dificultad.

Kagome- dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo con melancolía, al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.- no me dejes por favor- suplico y se inclino un poco para poder probar los labios de su amada sacerdotisa, aquella mujer que lo cambio tanto y a la única que amaba.

Ya nos encontraremos de nuevo… en esta vida o en la otra- le hizo saber.

Madre, por favor déjame intentar algo- pidió Inutaisho abrazándola y ensuciándose de sangre como ya estaba su padre.

**Que todavía te amo, mi hermosa Kagome…**

Inutaisho, te cuidare desde donde este..- ella tomo un poco de aire

Te amo- dijo ella dando su ultimo respiro de vida.

-.-

La profecía se había cumplido, la sacerdotisa dio su vida por la última piedra, la del agua. Que fue creada por las lágrimas derramadas en su pasado. Su sangre y su vida fueron el sacrificio para poder destruir a Inuyasha. El joven Youkai rey de la región había nacido y crecido tal como debía y Sesshomaru había peleado por ella aunque ya se sabia que sus esfuerzos serian inútiles… solo podía darle la muerte que ella deseo al lado de su Youkai e hijo… Kagome dio su último respiro de vida y murió en los brazos de su amado… para abandonar ese mundo del cual no había sido parte ni nunca lo seria…

**¿Fin?**

**Princesa de la Luna 2291**


	17. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Kagome- la llamaba Sesshomaru- Kagome, por favor abre los ojos- le suplicaba mientras las lágrimas del poderoso Youkai y de su único hijo caían sobre el rostro y cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

Sesshomaru-sama!- grito una niña moviéndolo un poco. De nuevo soñando con el día en que lady Kagome había muerto. Desde esa fecha no era el mismo… o bueno solo lo era con su hijo Inutaisho rey de la región y modelo de sabiduría entre humanos, Youkais, Hanyous y otros seres.

El solo abrió los ojos de inmediato y vio como sudaba y se agitaba… podía sentir el cuerpo de Kagome sobre sus brazos y respirar su aroma combinado con sangre.

Maldito Inuyasha- dijo el – maldito te la llevaste de mi lado- dijo el con furia golpeando la cama.

Señor Sesshomaru- dijo Rin dándole un poco de agua.

Rin- dijo el mirándola fijamente. Habían pasado 5 años desde la muerte de Kagome. Y la pequeña Rin ya no era tan pequeña., era toda una mujer... y era tan parecida a su Kagome.

Mande- contesto ella.

¿En donde esta Inutaisho?-pregunto levantándose de la cama

La esta… en el jardín de la señorita Kagome- dijo Rin bajando su mirada.

¿Que hace allá?-pregunto

Estaba en el cuarto en donde estaban las imágenes de la profecía y salio muy apresurado al jardín en donde esta en ataúd de cristal de lady Kagome.

¿La esta viendo?-pregunto

Si- contesto ella sonriendo- el estaba… feliz- le respondió

¿Feliz por que?-pregunto de nuevo Sesshomaru, colocándose su armadura para salir hablar con su hijo.

Al parecer encontró algo en esas imágenes- le dijo Rin.

Sesshomaru se dispuso a salir para hablar con su hijo. Quien era igual o mas frió que el. Pues el se culpaba de la muerte de su madre. Al no poder hacer nada por su falta de experiencia y entrenamiento. Ahora que cinco años habían pasado había crecido y madurado mucho, pero su expresión era la misma, fría y seca…nunca sonreía y demostraba lo que sentía.

Rin miraba por la ventana- Rin- la llamo

Diga señor Sesshomaru- dijo la joven.

¿Le has dicho a Inutaisho lo que sientes por el?-pregunto.

¿eh?-fue la única respuesta por parte de la joven para después sonrojarse, como era posible que el amo Sesshomaru supiera que ella sentía algo pro su hijo… ella no le contó a nadie por miedo a ser rechazada. Igual ella solo era una simple humana.

Por lo visto no- le dijo

Sesshomaru-sama- dijo la niña con nerviosismo- yo no…

No quiero que hagas esperar a mi hijo…- le hizo saber- nunca hay una segunda oportunidad- le comento saliendo del cuarto y dejando a una desconcertada Rin, pensando en las palabras de su amo.

-.-

Inutaisho- lo llamo Sesshomaru acercándose lentamente a su hijo, mientras el viento jugaba con los plateados cabellos de su padre y con los negros cabellos del joven.

Padre- dijo el, había algo diferente en su mirada.

¿Es hermosa no es así?-cuestiono Sesshomaru acercándose y admirar el cuerpo de Kagome que estaba intacto. Ya que había sido untado una crema hecha de una hierbas medicinales y de su sangre para darle juventud a la piel y se mantuviera igual a como el la había conocido.

si-contesto Inutaisho bajando su mirada y posando sus manos sobre el cristal protector.

Me dijo Rin que estabas en el cuarto que conecta con este jardín- dijo el.

Si, he encontrado algo- contesto el joven Youkai haciendo una pausa.

Dime ¿que es?- le dijo su padre mientras tomaba una flor y la ponía sobre el cristal.

He encontrado la manera de revivir a mi madre- respondió finalmente, para ver como su padre palidecía

No es posible- le decía una voz en la mente a Sesshomaru- no es cierto…- pensaba.

Padre- lo llamo de nuevo Inutaisho.

¿Como es eso posible?-pregunto Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que sus manos y piernas temblaban de alegría.

Recuerda que la ultima piedra, la piedra del agua es parte del corazón de mi madre, si ella regresa a su lugar, revivirá- le comento.

¿Como sabes eso?-preguntó

He leído las tablas de piedra que habían al lado de la nueva profecía- dijo el joven tomando la piedra de color azul, mientras brillaba al estar cerca de su creadora. –¿Deseas estar con mi madre?-pregunto Inutaisho

Claro que si- respondió Sesshomaru ante la pregunta de su hijo.

Pero hay algo que no sabes- le comento- hay un sacrificio que debes hacer tu por ser su hombre- le informo

¿Que sacrificio es ese?-pregunto Sesshomaru poniendo cara de preocupación.

Volverte humano- dijo el.

De acuerdo- respondió sin pensarlo, cosa que sorprendió a Inutaisho pues sabia lo mucho que su padre odio a los humanos antes de conocer a su madre y lo poco que los despreciaba aun.

Pero padre- intento argumentar el joven.

Pero nada Inutaisho, tu madre dio la vida por mi y por ti y yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi parte de demonio por ella. Por tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos y porque tu estés con ella… como madre e hijo. - respondió

Inutaisho solo sonrió- de acuerdo necesito que extiendas tus brazos.- le pidió.

El lo hizo sin comentar nada, para ver como su hijo sacaba una navaja de mango de oro, con las otras cuatro piedras sobre ella, dándole un adornado de diferentes colores y de sumo poder.

Tomo la mano derecha y con lentitud corto un poco, lo suficiente para que una línea de sangre se dejara ver y para que al segundo fuera un charco de sangre en la mano de su padre, algunas gotas se escurrían por las aberturas de la mano y caían a la grama mientras Inutaisho tomaba la otra mano y hacia lo mismo…

Toma la piedra- le dijo el joven poniéndola en la mano izquierda y la cubriera totalmente con su sangre haciendo que esta perdiera su color azul y se volviera roja.

El joven rey se alejo de su padre por unos instantes para abrir el ataúd de cristal y dejar que el aire tocara la piel conservada de su madre. Antes de tocarla hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y después la saco posándola en el suelo, acariciando sus negros cabellos que aun olían a azucenas.

Juntando sus manos, Inutaisho decía un rezo que parecía un murmullo al oído humano. El cuerpo inmóvil de Kagome se elevo siendo rodeado por una luz en ese momento el le pidió a Sesshomaru acercarse.

Pon tu mano con la piedra en el pecho de mi madre- le ordeno.

Sesshomaru hacia todo lo que su hijo le indicaba. Ahora que lo hacia, pensaba en lo diferente que seria su vida como humano. Sin sus poderes y lo mucho que había reflexionado en unos cuantos segundos. Lo mucho que había despreciado a los humanos y Hanyous y ahora se convertiría en uno por devolverle la vida al amor de su vida.

Extiende tu mano derecha y deja que la sangre caiga- le ordeno su hijo de nuevo, para que después una luz se viera en todo el lugar, y después escuchar el latir del corazón de Kagome de nuevo. Había funcionado, el lo podía sentir… latía con mucha fuerza.. Kagome estaba viva.

La luz poco a poco fue desapareciendo, dejando ver los árboles y las hojas caer de los árboles. Entonces sintió que Kagome tomaba un poco de aire…

Lentamente abrió sus ojos color café, con ellos abierto se veían aun mas hermosa… pero en cuanto al no sentía nada diferente. Se miro las manos y continuaba con sus garras, sus cabellos seguían siendo plateados, su oído igual de agudo y su olfato igual de desarrollado.

Kagome se levanto con debilidad del ataúd y lo miro con extrañeza.

Kagome- dijo el sonriendo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y abrazarla como nunca lo había hecho, sentirla respirar y sentir su palpitar, sentir que estaba con el y que no era un sueño…otro maldito sueño que lo torturaba, mortificaba y consumía en vida.

Padre- dijo Inutaisho haciendo que la pareja se separa de abrazo y luego lanzarse a los brazos de su madre. Para poder sentir la calidez de una humana y de una madre, llorando de alegría. Kagome solo lo miro con ternura y lloro junto con el. Ese era el pequeño Inutaisho que la había acompañado mientras estaba con Inuyasha.

Las horas pasaron, ya todos los sirvientes sabían del regreso de la gran sacerdotisa, Rin estaba muy contenta y no hacia más que ayudarla y atenderla. Ahora que la veía era cierto lo que decía Sesshomaru e Inutaisho tenían mucho parecido.

Hubo una cena en donde la duda de Sesshomaru fue aclarada.

Inutaisho- lo llamo mientras agarraba la mano de Kagome, que a pesar de morir su cuerpo nunca perdió calidez.

Por amor- respondió su hijo, dejándolo con una duda más grande que la anterior, el joven Youkai solo rió bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

Padre- dijo el- te engañe- le confeso- para que mi madre regresara a la vida, necesitaba una prueba de amor, para poder llevármela del lado de los dioses. – respondió.

El solo sonrió- Sesshomaru -lo llamo Kagome- de que prueba habla Inutaisho?-cuestiono.

El volvió a sonreír.- de ninguna amor- respondió para después adueñarse de los labios que no había probado en cinco años.

-.-

Sesshomaru despierta- le decía Kagome. Diez años habían pasado desde el día que fue revivida.

¿Que?-pregunto el.

Me estas llamando desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo ella, mientras veía como Sesshomaru abría sus hermosos ojos color topacio.

Estaba soñando con el día en que regresaste a la vida- le respondió el sentándose en la cama, dejando ver su pecho desnudo, mientras Kagome sujetaba una de las sabanas para tapar sus atributos y colocarse entre las piernas de Sesshomaru y dejarse abrazar por el.

El comenzó a darle besos, en el cuello a la joven sacerdotisa, retirando los cabellos de la joven y haciendo que ella dejara escapar uno que otro suspiro.

Kagome-la llamo el deteniéndose.

Ella no contesto- te amo- dijo el

Yo también te amo- contesto la joven para sentir como Sesshomaru con facilidad levantaba dejaba su cuerpo bajo el de el y sus rostro muy cerca.

Eres hermosa- le dijo el Youkai al oído ella solo se ruborizo. Y sintió su cuerpo temblar al ver que Sesshomaru le besaba sus pechos, labios, hombros y cuello.

Sesshomaru- ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

Déjame estar contigo de nuevo y que nuestra esencia y alma se unan en una sola como las veces anteriores.- le dijo el.

Sesshomaru- le dijo Kagome deteniéndolo.- ahora que Rin tendrá un bebe, me preguntaba si nosotros nos iríamos a vivir a tu castillo- le dijo

¿Por que?-pregunto Sesshomaru extrañado.

Primero porque necesitan privacidad y segundo porque no creo que puedas mantener tu papel de abuelo y padre al mismo tiempo con esos oídos tan agudos que tienes, los llantos te volverán loco- le comento riendo.

Por lo de abuelo no me importa, pero que yo sepa Inutaisho no llora y…- Sesshomaru dejo de hablar y la miro fijamente.

Kagome acaso tu…- el solo vio como ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Te amo- le dijo el sonriendo y besándola de nuevo. Para que esa noche solo la luna los acompañara en el ritual de amor…

-.-

Y de esta manera fueron felices. Sesshomaru había sufrido con la muerte de su amada pero ahora le tenía de nuevo y era mucho más feliz. y no permitiría que nadie, ni la mismísima muerte se la quitara de nuevo ni al ese pequeño bebe que estaba por venir al mundo…

Después de todo, la profecía no fue tan mala como lo pensó… porque fue cierto que ella se la llevo… pero se la regreso de la muerte.

**Fin.**

**Princesa de la Luna 2291**


End file.
